The rose, the star and the wand
by Aurora Denain
Summary: Six years after the epilogue of DH something evil is lurking in the shadows of the Wizarding World. It is up to the next generation to figure out what is going on before the darkness devourers them all.
1. The parting of ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, plots, places that are from the book series. They are the property of JKR and I make no money from the writing of this story.

Summery: Their parents had once fought for their lives, and for a future they hoped would be better then the past. No one could have guessed that the peace would last so few years. Now it is up to the next generation to fight the coming storm, but will they over come it or pay for the sins of the past?

* * *

**The rose, the star, and the wand**

Chapter 1

The parting of ways

The predawn light had just begun to rise over the hills of Otter St. Catchpole, gently breaking through the light curtains that covered Rose's windows. The Granger-Weasley house was still silent its occupants gently sleeping in the early morning. Setting on her bed, softly running her hands over her worn blanket Rose Weasley tried to keep her tears at bay. Glancing out the window she watched the sun begin its rise. Placing an envelope beside her bed she slipped her bag onto her shoulders. Resolve set she took one last deep breath and made her way to the window.

Hermione had always been an early riser, she enjoyed nothing more then rising with the sun to start the day, in peace and quiet. Fortunately she family were late sleepers, preferring to lay in bed to the last possible moment. As she walked down the hall towards the stairs she stopped briefly at her children's rooms. Gently pushing open the door to Hugo's room she smiled affectionately at her youngest, who was currently sprawled across his bed at an odd angle. "So like Ron." she whispered as she back out of the room, closing the door with her. Making her way across the hall she stopped outside of Rose's door, gently knocking.

"Rose?" Hermione called softly. When no sound came from with in the room she frowned. Rose was not an early riser by any means but during her summer hols from Hogwarts she always liked getting up earlier then usual, taking advantage of the houses quiet. Knocking again, this time only louder, she called again. "Rose?" Still nothing put silence greeted her.

Gently pushing open the door Hermione was greeted with an empty room. "Rose??" Rushing in she looked around, opening the door to the bathroom, hoping that she was there. Nothing. Walking back into the room she took in the made bed, and clean desk. It was almost as if she hadn't been there the night before. Searching frantically for any sign her eyes caught sight of a lone piece of parchment propped up against her bedside lamp. With trembling yet quick fingers she picked it up, opening it almost on autopilot. Trying to still her nerves she looked down at the parchment, dreading what it held.

_**Mum,**_

_**I know your going frantic right now but you don't need to worry, I'm fine. I've left home as you can probably tell, I ask you not to try to find me. I'm not alone, and no, I can't tell you who I've gone with. It's for your best if you know as little as possible, I shouldn't even be writing this but I couldn't stand not telling you anything. **_

_**I know you've heard the whispers that are happening at the ministry, about what some people are saying. Some of them are right. There's something dark coming Mum, something not even you've faced. I'm truly sorry I can't tell you more but like I said, it isn't safe. I'll be home someday, right now I can't say when but I know I will be. I know your going to be mad, about not completing my schooling. Your going to rant that I'm not even of age. I won't deny or try to defend that, just know that I'm doing what I think is right. **_

_**Give my love to Dad, and Hugo, and tell them I'll be seeing them. I love you, Mum, never forget that.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Rose **_

Hermione's hand shook as the paper fell from her hands, floating gently to the ground. A strangled sob escaped her throat as her eyes widened. Closing her arms around herself she tried to fight off the cold that had seeped into her heart. Time slipped away as she sat and cried.

"Mione?" Ron's voice called from the doorway.She didn't even bother to look up as she heard him enter the room. "Hermione, wha's wrong? Why are you crying?" It was when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder that Hermione snapped out of her daze.

Bolting up from her place on the bed she clung to him, allowing thewaves of sobs to overtake her body. Holding her closely Ron tried to sooth her, listening in vain to understand her incoherent words. "My baby! Ron, oh Ron, my baby! She's gone! Rose's run away!" Leaning his chin against the top of her head he held her closely as she sobbed out her anguish.

He allowed his eyes to glance out the window, watching as the early morning sun shone brightly outside. He wanted to do something, anything to get his daughter back. He wanted her home, safe, and sound. He knew he couldn't, his hands were tied and he was no longer the youth he once was. He could to nothing but wait, and pray for her safe return. Closing his eyes he tried to fight off his own tears. Gods help him, he didn't know if he could survive another war.

tbc.

* * *

AN: Feed back is greatly appreciated. This is the first part of a novel length story. I've already begun writing chapters two and three and hope to have them posted shortly. 


	2. The unexpected Trio

Dislaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and everything from the book sereies belong to JKR. I make no money from the writing of this story.

AN: There is no category for this here on so the story can be found under Hermione and Ron because they are the only main couple that can be selected.

* * *

Chapter 2

The unexpected Trio

The small muggle diner was packed as Rose slipped through the door. Working her way swiftly through the crowd she spotted the table she was looking for. Discreetly slipping in to the occupied booth she tipped her head slightly in greeting, a teasing smile forming on her lips. "Nice hair." she quirked, lowering her voice to make it sound deeper.

"We're supposed to be blending." he replied, self concisely running his hand through the now longer hair. "Besides, I've been told I would look good as a blond." Rose just rolled her eyes, glancing towards the door in silent question. Sighing Al slumped slightly in his seat. "I haven't heard from him in a couple of days. He said he'd be here tonight." Rose just nodded, trying her best to hide her concern from her cousin.

Their silence was only interrupted when the waitress made her way towards them. "What can I get you, luvs?" Ordering quickly and cheaply they waited anxiously for her to walk off again. Sighing Rose allowed her eyes to drifted to the window, looking out over the busy street.

Their food arrived with still no sign of their friend, each passing moment adding more of a not to Rose's stomach. Picking at her food she watched Al do the same, alternating between taking small bits and looking discreetly towards the door. A half hour slipped away, then followed by another. Soon the sun was setting over the city, mirroring the darkening felling of the two.

Leaning her head on her arms felt tears begin to prick at her eyes for the second time that day. "This seat taken?" Jerking her head up warm brown eyes met cool silver. Thrusting herself from the both she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. Laughing he returned it in kind. "Missed you too, Red." Pulling away the both slide in to the booth. "Albus." he greeted the other boy, smirking.

"Scorpius." his friend countered, matching his smirk. Sharing a laugh, Scorpius settled into the booth, letting his bag fall into his lap. The humor fell from his face as the seconds ticked by. "What are we going to do know?" The question hung in the air, all afraid that voicing it would make it all the more real.

"We're taking a train, to London. Wolfie and Vic are going to meet us there, they've found a place for the meeting." Al stopped for a moment, a look of despair crossing his face. "Gale and Turpin have gone missing and so has Uncle Percy. No one's seen them for at least a week. A muggle family was found dead this morning. This was found magically burnt into the door." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. A simple 'S' in script with a line drawn through it was hastily sketched on the paper. "Does it look familiar at all?" Both Rose and Scorpius shock their head, looking at the sketch closely. "This was the third murder this month. The ninth since April. Whoever is behind this is getting more bold and the ministry isn't doing anything about it. Shakelbolt hasn't been out of office two years and stuff like this is already happening."

Rose picked up the drawing, gently running a finger over it. "When does the train leave?" she asked, tucking it safely into her bag.

"Tonight. The ten o'clock. It's the last train out and should be mostly deserted. We're going from here to Manchester, then Darby, then London. We don't want anyone to follow us straight there. I think a few simple glamors should help us blend and we'll be going by muggle train so no one should be suspicious." Finishing talking Al stood, collecting his bag from the bench. Nodding the other two followed suit. Dropping a few pounds on the table the trio ducked out the door and disappeared in to the darkening night.

tbc.

* * *

Next: The train ride from Darby reveals some frightening facts, and London may not be as safe as they thought 

AN: There you go, chapter two! Please review, I'm not above begging! Oh, and my British geography is a little rusty so if you there is something wrong with the relevance of the cities I chose please let me know.


	3. Of trains and things

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the matterial from the books. All of that is the property of JKR and I have made no money from the writing of this.

AN: Wow, I've gotten good response to the first two chapters so I've worked hard on this. I'd like to give a thanks to all those that reviewed, I love hearing what you have to say! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Of trains and things

The clock at the train station chimed one as the train pulled up to the platform. Exiting the car the three teens made their way down the platform, intent on finding a place to rest till their next train left. "When does the train to Darby leave?" Rose asked, stiffening a yawn as she tried to keep up with the boys.

Stopping to look at the board Al quickly scanned it with his eyes. "There's a three ten to Darby leaving from platform two. Or there's a six o'clock leaving from the same platform. I think it would be best if we leave as soon as possible." Al said, slumping down on a near by bench. Running a hand over his face he tried to stave off his wariness.

Scorpius nodded, taking a set beside him. "I think your right. The less time we spend anywhere the better." he said, running a hand through his now dark brown hair. "I miss my hair." Rose giggled softly beside him, burying her head in his shoulder. "Hush, Red. Least you got to keep your color. My hair's short now too." His pout did nothing to deter her laughter. Allowing a smile to come to his lips he leaned against her, taking a small comfort in the presence of his best friend.

Merlin, it seemed weird to think of her like that but Scorpius couldn't help it, somehow the fiery Ravenclaw had become the most important person in his life. Even Al, who'd been his first friend in Slytherin, didn't matter as much to him. Sure he loved Al like a brother but there had always been something about Rose. Shacking himself out of his thoughts he looked down at her again, smiling when he saw that she was lightly sleeping on his shoulder. Gently brushing his lips against the top of her head he allowed his gaze to unfocus, and stare out over the platform.

"We're going to miss it!" Rose yelled as she barreled down the platform. The clock had just struck three when they had roused from their rest. Now with less then five minutes to board the train they were in a frantic run.

"We'll make it! A little less complaining a little more running!" Al reprimanded from behind her. Reaching the car out of breath none of them spoke to the ticket collector, instead climbing aboard and finding a compartment in silence. Slumping back against the garishly red seats they all attempted to catch their breaths, glaring at each other. "I told you we'd make it! We didn't even forget anything!" Rose simply rolled her eyes at him as the train began to lurch forward.

The train hadn't been moving for very long when Rose excused herself to head to the loo. Slipping out of the compartment she made her way down the slim hallway towards the restrooms. Once locked inside Rose tiredly leant against the sink, taking in her haggard appearance. "Not even twenty four hours away from home and already you look like crap." she mumbled to herself, turning on the sink. Splashing some water on her face to wake herself up Rose heaved another sigh. Things were turning out to be more complicated then she had expected.

Reaching for the handle she heard voices outside the door. Stopping short she decided to wait for them to pass before opening the door. Their voices were low but she could make out what they were saying. "Is everything ready?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes," a hissing female voice answered. "We've made our impression on the minestry. Especially with that Weasely gone. Everything is falling into place." Rose's eyes widened at the name Weasley. Surely it couldn't be he uncle, he'd gone missing according to Al, but the thought of him murdered sent shivers down her spine. More words had progressed in her absence, followed by a distinct pop of appartion. Heavy foot steps echoed down the hall, before drifting off into silence.

Resting her head against the door she tried to collect herself. Waiting a few more minutes to ensure that who ever had been outside the door was gone for good she quietly slipped from the restroom. Hurrying down the hall she ducked into the compartment, shutting the door directly behind her. "We have a problem."

Recanting the conversation had taken more time then Rose had expected but in the end she was left with more questions then answers. "Clearly who ever is behind this has more followers then we suspected. I didn't get a look at them but the fact that one apparted means that they were of age. The question now is what next?" Rose asked, leaning her chin against her knees.

Sighing Al looked at his clearly frightened cousin. "We get to Darby, we go to London. That plan doesn't change. When we get to King's Cross we meet up with the others. Then we tell them what we've found out. There's nothing else we can do right now." Al replied, Scorpius nodding along with him. Walking to the door he pulled down the curtain and latched the door. "We sleep in shifts. Scorpius was awake last time, I'll stay up this time." An affectionate smile crossed his lips as he knelt down to Rose's eye level. "Get some sleep, Rosie. You'll need it in the morning."

Returning to his seat Al watched as his friends drifted off to an uneasy sleep. Sighing he allowed his eyes to gaze out the window, taking in the blurred scenery as it passed him. He hoped they would get to London undeterred but the outcome of this was getting dimmer with every passing hour. With any luck, London would be a safe haven, if only for now.

tbc.

* * *

Next: Their arrival at King's cross exposes some interesting facts about what exactly they are trying to stop. 

An: As always reviews are greatly appreciated. I should have chapter four up shortly. Also, as a new note, someone on Deviant Art did a piece of fanart for this chapter! You can find it at Deviant Art under the title The New golden Trio and it is by AmberSkys. The link is also up on my profile and will remain for sometime.


	4. London

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related material. All of that is the property of JKR. I do however own any original characters and would be very happy if you didn't steal with out asking.

AN: I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed so far! You have no idea how happy I am that people are reading and reviewing this.

* * *

Chapter 4

London

Rose sighed as she stretched in her seat. The ride from Darby had been uneventful, and there had been no more suspicious people to be seen. Her companions were currently stretched out on the bench seats of their compartment, attempting to get a few last minutes of sleep before their train arrived at it's final destination. They had already reached the outside of the city, whizzing past suburbs and impoverished neighborhoods. Leaning her head against the window she counted telephone poles as they passed.

The early morning sun was just beginning to lighten the sky as they reached King's Cross. As the train gave it's final lurch Rose stood and stretched, accidently hitting Scorpius as she did. Jerking up off the bench he looked around frantically before his eyes stilled on Rose. Grinning sheepishly she shrugged before heading out the door and exiting the train.

Stopping on the platform Rose exhaled slowly, praying for her nerves to settle. "Get a grip, Weasley, your not twelve anymore." Nervously shifting her weight she scanned the crowd looking for their contact.

"He said he had blond hair in his letter. And that he'd be wearing a concert tee. Something Maroon, I think." Al said as he walked up beside Rose. Ignoring Scorpius for the most part she again scanned the crowed, her eyes settling on a medium built man with platinum hair and a black t-shirt.

Rose watched as he turned slightly, the words 'Maroon 5' becoming apparent. "There," she said pointing at the man she had seen. "That's him." At the boys questioning looks she rolled her eyes. "He's teetering. He always does that when he's bored." Not waiting for any further responses she began walking. Weaving in and out of the crowed she stopped near by, looking around before approaching him. "Excuse me?" He turned towards her, hazel eyes showing no recognition. "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to... Browning St?" Holding up the piece of paper she'd fished from her pocket.

He stared at the paper for a minute, he rubbed his chin in thought. "Sure, that's real near here. You got another piece of paper? I could right down the directions." he said, his cockney accent blending perfectly with his appearance. Nodding, Rose pulled a blank piece of paper and handed it to him. Writing quickly he jotted down the directions before handing her back the piece of paper. "There ya go. That should help." Nodding she thanked him before rejoining her friends.

"I've got it." she said showing them the piece of paper. The other two nodded. "It's only a short walk from here, so we'll go by foot." Not waiting for other sign of comprehension she turned and made her way out of the station.

The walk to Browning St didn't take as long as they had thought it would but the summer heat made it an uncomfortable journey. Stopping outside a large white council Rose glanced over the paper one more time. "This is it." she said, slipping the paper back into her pocket.

"Sure is, now what took you so long?" a polished voice asked from the shade. A man of about his mid twenties stood leaning against the wall, his turquoise blue hair standing out even in the shadows. "Well? Come on then! No doubt Vic's been trying her hand at making lunch." Not saying another word he walked by and up the stares, the trio following closely behind.

tbc.

* * *

AN: I've started working on chapter five, so don't worry about the cliff hanger here. I did that mostly because I wanted to go ahead and get this posted, before finishing chapter five. 


	5. The disappearing doorway

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything in regards to Harry Potter is the property of JKR, and I make no money from writing this.

AN: I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, your reviews are greatly appreciated, and I always attempt to respond to everyone, especialy if you have any questions about my story.

****thoughts'

_**Dreams**_

* * *

Chapter Five

The Disappearing doorway

They'd stopped mid way up the stairwell, turning down an airy but dimly lit hallway. Leaning against the wall to catch her breath Rose wiped her forehead before continuing down the hall. Stopping between numbers 22 and 24 they waited while he rummaged through his pockets. Pulling out three bit of parchment he handed one to each of them before turning back towards the door. Taking out his wand he tapped it against the wall three times then leaned forward, brushing his lips against the dry wall. Glancing down at the parchment Rose quickly read the words, _Number 23 Glasgow Building_, as the wall began to shift.

A hardwood door with brass numbers materialized from the wall, it's silver handle jingling as he opened the door. Grinning he turned towards them, holding the door wide. "Welcome to my humble abode." he joked as he ushered them inside. Walking down the short entrance area Rose let her eyes gaze around quickly, getting her bearings for her new 'home'. "Through that door is the kitchen, and across from it is, obviously, the setting room. Down the hall are the three bedrooms. Vic and I are on the right next to the bathroom and you'll be staying in the tiny little rooms off to the left. You can go get settled if you want. Al, and Malfoy, you'll be in the one with the bunks, the other's for Rosie. Well? Get at it, no doubt the lovely Missus has some god awful French thing boilin' on the stove." Not waiting for a response he ducked into the kitchen leaving them where they were.

Squaring her shoulders Rose pushed past the boys and made her way down the hall. Her room wasn't 'small', per say, there was enough room for the cot and a chest of drawers. Letting her bag fall from her shoulders she flopped on to the cot and closed her eyes, willing away her headache. Everything had seemed so simple when they'd come up with they're half backed plan three months ago. Now the world was closing in fast and she had no way of knowing which way the next blow would come from. Heaving a sigh she leaned her head against the pillow, watching the light form passing cars play off her ceiling as sleep finally overcame her.

_**Roses eyes snapped open as quickly as they had closed, but she no longer found herself in the small room sh had fallen asleep in. Here, where ever that was, was dark, and cold, a silvery mist swirling around her as she looked around. "Anyone here?" she called, her voice sounding muffled in this strange place. "Scorpius? Albus?" Her calls where meant with silence. Walking forward she felt the air thicken, as the mist began to wipe past her.**_

"_**Rose." a gentle voice called to her. Jerking around quickly Rose made out a shadowy figure in the distance. Moving slowly against the thickening air she tried to make her way towards the figure. "Rose, Rose." It's calls grew softer the closer she moved, the winds wiping around her, blinding her.**_

_**A dark chuckle resounded through the air, as hissing voice echoing in her ear. Crying out in frustration as the winds pushed even harder, the darkness deepening. Just as she feared the wind would over take her she caught a glance of light in the darkness, a streak of silver light like lightening, lighting the person's face. Blue eyes flashed at her, cold as ice, and sharp as steel. The wind grew deafening as she struggled, her cries drowning in their wails. "Scorpius!" she screamed one final time as the wind over took her, and her world once again dissolved into darkness. **_

A soft knock on the door jarred her a few hours later, causing her to spring from the bed. Vic had smiled apologetically, and announced that lunch was ready before disappearing down the hall. The meal had progressed without any incident and Rose found herself slowly relaxing as she watched her friends laugh and talk with Teddy. Later as the boys, prompted by Teddy, had taken up residence in the setting room Vic had pulled Rose into the bathroom to 'solve her hair problems'.

Leaning against the bath tub Rose snorted as Vic looked over the package once again. "See it says its perfectly safe, and natural looking. It'll fade out in a few months and then you'll have to touch up. Ready to get started?" she said, removing the components from the box. Rose leaned against her raised knees trying to contain her nerves as she ignored the question. "Rose? Rosie?" Turning sharply Rose looked into her cousins clear blue eyes. "Wanna tell me what's wrong, sweetheart? I know you're a teenager but your not usually vain about things like this."

Turning away to stare at the wall paper of the room Rose hugged herself. "I'm not." she managed to croak out. When Vic merely raised a brow in question, Rose shrunk further into herself. "It's just... Mal, Scorpius, has always called me Red, cause of my hair. He said to was pretty once, fetching for a Weasley." Stopping short she turned fully to look at her blond cousin. "What if... What if he won't call me it anymore?" Her whispered question seemed to go unnoted by Vic for a moment as the older woman looked at her strangely.

Suddenly a bubble of laughter rose from Vic's chest as she dissolved into giggles. Quieting herself when she saw Roses stricken expression she pulled her into a reassuring hug. "Oh, sweetness, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just, sometimes I forget how young you are. No matter the situation life gives you, still so green in love." she explained, cupping Rose's face. "You'll always be Red to Malfoy, no matter what color your hair is, just as I'll always be Blondie to Teddy, no matter who grey my hair could get. The hair isn't what matters, he cares for you, not it."

Heaving a silent sigh Rose picked up the cardboard box the dye had come in, gazing at the chestnut brown locks of the woman on the cover. Nodding a bit lethargically, she turned around, closing her eyes. "Tell me if it turns ugly." Snorting Vic chose not to answer, allowing the _pop_ of the cap to be her response.

The next hour passed in a blur as Vic worked on her hair, not allowing her to so much as glance at a mirror. Finally, after rinsing and washing her hair she exited the small bathroom, still not daring to glance at a mirror. Trying to control her breath she walked slowly behind Vic, down the hall towards the setting room. Running gently into the back of the older woman, Rose realized they had come to their destination far too soon for her liking. " And now I present the new and improved, Rose Weasley!" Vic's words barely registered in her mind as she was thrust into the setting room to an eggar audience.

Nervously playing with her sleeve she dared to glance up. Al had stood up from his seat, walking towards her with a grin in place. "You look as pretty as ever, Rosie." he assured, as though he already knew all of her fears. Return his grin with a somewhat weak one of her own she whispered her thanks.

Glancing back to the other occupants of the room, she took in Teddy and Vic's grins as they cuddled close together. Allowing her eyes to stay on the couple a moment longer Rose watched with peaked interest as Teddy discreetly touched Vic's stomach. 'Could she be?' her thoughts quickly drifted off as she stilled her resolve to glance at the last person in the room.

Turning towards him she gave a half smile, trying to liven her own dismal mood. When he didn't return it her heart feel slightly. Nervously biting her lip she tried to meet his gaze, only to have him cast his eyes elsewhere. Feeling an unwanted lump form in her throat she tried to keep her feelings at bay. Turning towards Vic as tried to smile even though her lips were trembling. "I'm feeling very tired, I think I'm going to retire for the evening. You'll wake me for the meeting in the morning?" Not waiting for a reply she turned sharply, trying to keep her tears at bay as she went to her room.

Closing the door softly behind her she leaned against it, finally allowing the tears to flow down her checks. Angrily wiping at the fallen tears she cursed herself. "Damn it, Weasley! There's a war brewing and your worried about whether or not Malfoy likes you hair anymore! Stopping crying and pull yourself together!" she hissed as she tore across the room, quickly changing her cloths before hastily climbing into bed. With a quick flick of her wand her lights went out, sleep quickly following. Late in the night, hours after retreating to her room, Rose could have sworn she heard someone whisper, "You'll always be my Red."

tbc.

* * *

Next: The first meeting of the 'Order'.

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this new, longer chapter. I'll have more posted soon, but classes and work really begin tomorrow so I don't know how long it will take.


	6. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Him and everything conserned with him belong to JKR and I make no money from writing this story.

AN: I'd like to once again thank everyone for reviewing. You have no idea how happy I get when I read them!

* * *

Chapter 6

Prophecy

As promised Vic knocked on Rose's door early the following morning. Opening her eyes she lay there for a few moments, trying to collect her thoughts before she would be forced to face the others. She wasn't looking forward to this at all, even with her curiosity as to what exactly had been found in Bulgaria. Holding in her frustrated sigh she climbed somewhat awkwardly out of bed and began to prepare her self for the meeting.

Midmorning found the apartment's occupants in the setting room, enjoying a last few minutes of peace before the rest of the members arrived. Markus Jobs and Tristia Hatter, both junior Auror's, had shown up earlier that morning fresh out of a mission to Austria and looking a little ragged. They had shared strained smiles with Vic and Teddy, but refused to talk about what had befallen them the previous night. Staring at them out of the corner of her eye Rose saw a large, freshly healed gash along Markus's throat but restrained herself from saying anything. If they had been attacked by werewolves it was a miracle they even made it out alive, the packs hating outsiders even more ferociously since the end of the last war.

Not long after ten a nock sounded on the front door. The room went quiet as Teddy moved towards the door. "Êtes-vous des voyageurs de l'ouest ?" he asked, his voice dropping and hint of an accent. Rose creased her brow as she tried to understand what was being said. It was French from what she could tell but the meaning of the words escaped her.

A gruff voice from the other side answered after a few moments of silence. "Non. Nous soyons mais les amis qui ont besoin d'un endroit pour se reposer. Nous sommes venus de l'est notre terre de mère." Nodding to himself Teddy stood back from the door.

"Then greet me as a friend would." he said before walking into the setting room, the door opening to reveal a small group of people in muggle attire. Waving them in Teddy retook his seat beside Vic, waiting for them to settle them self into the small area. As Rose looked around she noticed none of them looked much older then herself, the eldest, a woman with shockingly orange hair and a purple dress, looked as though she couldn't have been older than thirty.

A tall man, with cold brown eyes, cleared his throat as he turned towards Teddy, digging through his pockets as he did so. "We got it. Or I should say we got most of it. There was a bit of an incident." he explained sending a discreet glare at the woman Rose had been looking at earlier. She merely rolled her eyes at him, and took a defensive stance before plopping down on one of the couches. Ignoring her entirely he kept his eyes trained on Teddy. "As I was saying, we have most of it, but some spell damage burn some parts. With any luck we can piece it back together in time." Teddy nodded, locking eyes with the other man, an unspoken understanding passing between them

"What good is it, if we don't have all of it?" Tristia asked, lifting a thin eyebrow. Some of the others murmured amongst themselves, most seeming to agree with her.

"It's good because we're the only one's who have any of it." Teddy explained standing from the couch. Rose had wondered exactly who was in charge of their group of renegades but one glance at Teddy's strong stance and raised chin left no doubts in her mind. "We have it, which means we have the upper hand, if what we've heard is true," His eyes momentarily slide towards Scorpius and Albus before continuing. "Then we are well on our way to stopping this before it gets out of hand. None of us want another war and if the damned Ministry of Magic won't listen to us them we'll take care of it in our own way."

He shared one last meaningful look with the tall man before retaking his seat, obviously turning over the meeting to him. Clearing his throat he held up the paper he had pulled out of his pocket. "We heard months ago that there was a prophecy. We thought it would be in the Department of Mysteries, like all prophecies, we were wrong." he explained, before looking at the paper himself. "We found it through a contact in France. Her mother was the one who prophesied it almost eighteen years ago. We were able to get a translated version, but as I said we had some trouble. Raiders found us when we detoured through Luxemburg to throw them off our trail. The prophecy was in my pocket when I was hit by a curse, as a result there was some damage to the paper." He stopped, almost as if we was unsure he wanted to continue.

"Well?" Markus asked, eyes flashing. "Damn it, Yates! Either tell us what the prophecy said or pass it on to someone who can!" Yates, his large shoulders slumping slightly, gulped before glancing towards Teddy for support. For such a large man he seemed easily deterred, something that seemed off to Rose.

Teddy was once again standing in the middle of the room by the time Rose glanced up again. "There are four main players in this from what we can tell." he began, eyes scanning the paper. "The first is the Coming Storm. We've already figured out that this is the wizard that has been behind the disappearances. There are three figures that must join forces to stop him. The Wands heir, with his father's eyes. The Star of uncommon place, and the thread that falls from heaven's gate. We think the Wand's heir has something to do with the Elder Wand that supposedly defeated Voldemort but no one has been able to find it in over two decades of looking. The star and the thread are both unknown but we think their titles are a clue to their names, which is why Scorpius is here."

Rose discreetly looked at him out of the corner of her eye, taking in his stony expression and determined eyes. She knew that he was going to take this on full force, wether he was the Star or not. Teddy had continued talking while she was thinking, describing the details of the prophecy. "The thread is some how connected to the Coming Storm, so maybe a relative or someone close to him. It say that _'the thread shall hold the key which darkness can not see, a final plow, a deathly strike on a hallowed, holy night'_. That means there are days that are better to strike then others, we believe the new Dark Lord can only be killed on a high Sabbath because of what ever they did to gain their power."

Once again stopping he looked over the paper, his expression clouding. "There is only one other part to the prophecy, and we are hard pressed to figure out why it's so important but it's how it ends. _'To the star for value great in the war none create a gift shall be given. White as snow, pure and fast a love as true as ever passed flaming in the night, Daughter of Morgana with clear green sight.'_" The room fell quiet as the assembled members tried to absorb what they had just heard. Rose, who still remained quiet even as conversation over took the room, refused to look at anyone. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to cry, to admit defeat.

The afternoon passed with strategy plans and the weeks mission assignments, the youngest of the order being confined to the apartment during the day and the complex at night. Al quickly was caught up in the conversations his ideas with inventive charms giving those on mission the upper hand. Rose still refused to talk, even after Vic had coerced her into the kitchen to help clean up she held her tongue.

Late that night after the last order member had left Rose found herself setting in the stairway looking at the city lights. Soft foot steps came up behind her, garnering her attention. Vic smiled softly as she handed her a cup of tea. "It gets chilly out here at night." she replied to Rose's unvoiced question before setting down beside her. Rose simply nodded before turning back to towards the city. The minutes ticked by in silence, both gathering their own thoughts, but still comfortable with the silence. "A prophecy is just words." Rose nodded, feigning understanding. She really didn't want to listen to Vic's advice on love, she had been far too lucky with it to understand Rose. "Your sixteen, and even if this is more then just words there will be others. For now focus of what we have to do. We can all worry about finding 'happily ever after' once we've got this behind us."

Rose sat very still as she listened to her, her words penetrating the blanket of haze that she'd surround her self with. "But," she began, her voice beginning to quiver. "But what if I don't have a happy ending? What if, what if..." Tears began to flow down her cheeks as gulping sobs forced their way up her throat. "What if I love him too much, and he choices his 'reward' over me? Over our friendship, our history?" Her large brown eyes became glossy as she looked up at Vic, her face botchy from her crying.

Not saying a word Vic smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug. She held her close, letting Rose sob out her teenage angst and fear for her future. "Sh. Sh. Everything will be fine Rosie I promise. Everything will be fine." Even as she said the words Rose knew Vic wasn't sure who she was trying to console Rose, or herself.

tbc.

* * *

AN: So here is the latest instulment! Hopefully ch. 7 will be up shorty, work and course loads will determain that. 

The French means:

Êtes-vous des voyageurs de l'ouest: Are you travelers from the west?

Non. Nous soyons mais les amis qui ont besoin d'un endroit pour se reposer. Nous sommes venus de l'est notre terre de mère.: No. We be but friends who need a place to rest. We have come from the east our mother land.


	7. Flight of the Falcons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and all material in regards to him are the property of JKR, and I make no money from the writing of this fic. I do however claim any Original Characters that appear and would prefer if you asked before you took.

AN: Once again I'd like to thank all the wonderful people who have reveiwed thus far. To answer a question left by M. love, yes the people that were meantioned in the last chapter are part of a 'new order'. More info on them will begiven in upcoming chapters. Please keep reveiwing and don't hesitate to ask anything, I'll answer it if it is with in my knowlledge.

* * *

Chapter 7

Flight of the Falcons

The days slipped by in quiet succession in Number 23. Rose would wake early everyday but Sunday and help Vic make breakfast before Teddy and she would leave for work. After that the hours slipped by reading, studying spells, and working on strategy. In the afternoon, usually about two Al and Scorpius usually sat in the setting room and played chess, talking in hushed conversation she was never permitted in on. They had been doing that a lot lately, excluding her. It hurt not to know their secrets, she had always known them, ever since they were eleven years old. So she occupied her mind with her own things, going over intelligence information, unknown curse damage and anything else she could get her hands on. It was true she wasn't thought to be as smart as her mother was at her age, but she was determined to prove them wrong on all accounts. She was a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake she should be able to think her way through anything.

Giving a frustrated sound Rose flung the parchment she had been reading onto the bed. She had been looking over the information they had collected on the new Dark Lord and his followers for the last three hours. The information, what little of it that there was, seemed to be going in circles with no definitive clues. The Falcon's, as the new Order had dubbed themselves, were good at collecting information, it was just a shame that so little of it was useful. Rolling her eyes and both the name and their espionage skill Rose picked up another book only to set it down again just as quickly. Nearing a month and a half of research and the only thing Rose knew for certain was that this group of followers called themselves 'Raiders' for no apparent reason. They were masks and cloaks, yes but nothing more then a glimpse of black had ever been seen of them. Not to mention that their symbol, if one would dare to call it that, appeared in no magical text that she had found reference to. In fact it was shaping up to look like it was just a doodle of some kind, leaving the sanity of the new Dark Lord even more in doubt. "How are we supposed to fight someone that we have no knowledge of, no idea what they look like, and know even less what their motives are!" she angrily murmured to herself, throwing her body back onto the disheveled blankets.

"You know, they say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." a crisp voice drifted in from the doorway. Bolting up on the bed warm brown eyes met ice blue as Rose felt a blush raise on her neck. Scrambling around she made herself busy with picking up any fallen papers.

"That's answering yourself." she countered, refusing to look up at him. "Talking to yourself is a sign of intelligence." Scorpius gave a snort in response, entering the room. Leaning down to pick up her last page her eyes stared at his worn brown shoes. Clearing her throat she stood nervously playing with a stray piece of hair as she sat down the papers. "Did you need anything?"

Her question was met with a pregnant pause but she still refused to look at him, her nerves getting the better of her. _'There's a reason why your not a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. Your courage and bravado come forth in negative.'_ she thought, the voice sounding oddly like her mother. Shaking her head of those thoughts she finally turned to look at him, her heart racing in her throat.

Scorpius wasn't looking at, a nervous expression on his face as his eyes drifted around the room. Clearing his throat he dared a glance out of the corner of his eye. "Happy Birthday." he said in a rushed voice, pulling a haphazardly wrapped parcel from behind his back. "It's not much, but, I thought you'd enjoy it." Rose nodded, even though she wasn't really listening to what he was saying, her eyes transfixed on the brown paper that wrapped the oblong object.

'_Birthday?_' she thought after a moment. _'It isn't my birthday.'_ Rose opened her mouth to tell Scorpius just that when she allowed her eyes to land on the makeshift calendar that hung on her wall. August 9. The bold black number seemed to stare her down, mocking her. She had forgotten her own birthday, her sixteenth birthday at that. Bowing her head to hide her own embarrassment Rose took the offered gift. "Thank you." she said in a rushed tone, blushing fiercely as he looked at her sharply. "Thank you." At her repeated phrase a smile tugged at Scorpius's lips, making him look even more handsome in Rose's eyes. Giving into a momentary impulse Rose rushed forward to give him a peck on the cheek before hurriedly setting down. She didn't look up as she heard him make a slightly strangled noise.

"Ri-Right. Ha-Happy Birthday." With his stuttered reply he quickly left the room, shutting the door just as quickly behind him. Setting very still Rose willed her heart not to chip anymore. She tried to reason out the situation, that he had merely been surprised by her forwardness and that was why he had responded thus. Clutching the package to her chest she allowed it to be her life line.

'_He bought me a gift.' _The thought replaying in her head on repeat_. 'He bought me a gift.' _With nervous fingers she undid the wrapping, eyes wide with anticipation at what he had bought her. As the paper fell to the floor she felt another tiny part of her heart fall away as well. Tears pooled in her eyes, making silvery tracks down her cheek as muffled sobs escaped her lips. Setting pristine, yet worn, its leather just beginning to show its age, was a book. Trembling fingers ran over the gold foliage of the spin, _Moste Potent Potions_. He had bought her a book, a text book. Silently placing it in her bag with her other reference books Rose curled into herself, silently letting the tears drain from her body. He would never see her as anything but the over achieving Ravenclaw, the brains behind their schemes. She would never be a girl to Scorpius Malfoy.

That night she helped Vic around the kitchen, preparing a special meal in celebration. Vic, having grown up with little to do with the Muggle world, save what she found in Grandpa Arthur's shed, was delighted at the prospect of making Rose's favorite food, pizza. Half way through the ordeal, however, Rose had politely ushered Vic towards making a salad instead while she finished the main dish. Casting a quick cleaning charm to be done with the flowery mess that Vic had made of the counters she had set her sights on making the best meal possible. Pizza was Scorpius's favorite Muggle food as well, and even if she had reluctantly come to terms with the fact that he would never see her as more then a friend she still wanted it to be the best meal possible.

At quarter past seven the table had been set, and a small cake was set aside on the counter for later. The meal was more or less a success, Teddy have to explain to Vic several times that it wasn't uncivilized to eat pizza with out a knife and fork. Rose laughed as Al whispered his own commentary through out the meal, and Scorpius joked in a dead pan fashion when ever the smile so much as drooped a centimeter on Rose's face.

After the plates had been cleared away Vic stood by Rose, smiling widely and clapping her hands. "Present time!" she exclaimed, almost jumping with excitement. "Me and Teddy first!" Not waiting for anyone to agree or object she had pulled a brightly wrapped package out of thine air. The wrapping felt silky under Rose's fingers as she gently unwrapped it. Pulling out a wooden box Rose's eyes widened in wonder. "The paper's a scarf, something a bit more sophisticated now that your sixteen." Nodding Rose ran her finger tips over the ornate pattern carved into the richly stained wood. Opening the lid she gently traced each crystal phial that lay within, watching as the kitchen's dim light reflected off the brightly colored liquid within.

"Every girl need's pretty things." Teddy had replied casually as Rose had rushed forward to hug both him and Vic in thanks. "I figure you'll be brewing your own for too long anyway, so why not give you a good basis for study. Blondie said their French and all girls like French things." Laughing Rose had nodded before retaking her seat, being sure to carefully wrap her box safely in the scarf once again.

Once everything was tucked away she turned towards Al, an amused smile mirroring his. "I didn't really know what to get you, so, here." he said, handing over a slightly misshaped gift. Quirking an eyebrow Rose took the gift with nimble fingers, unwrapping it carefully. Pulling away the brown paper Rose felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Oh, Al," she breathed as she lifted up the cloak that was inside. The dark blue material seemed to gleam silver in the candle light giving it a life all it's own. "It's beautiful." Caressing the ornate clasp she slide it over her shoulders, marveling at how warm it felt even though it was so thine. Twirling around to show it off her smile momentarily faltered at Scorpius's foul look. Forwarding her brow she looked at him in question but he refused to meet her gaze. Feeling more stubborn then ever, Rose went back to smiling, determined to ignore him as best as possible.

Setting down again she noticed all eyes had turned to Scorpius expectantly. "So what did you get her." Al asked, a look in his eyes Rose couldn't explain. Ducking his head slightly Scorpius mumbled something that apparently only Al heard. "You did?" Another silent exchange passed between them before Al nodded.

"It was my mothers." Scorpius said. Rose felt her heart contract at his four simple words. Scorpius's mother had been sick for some years now, making her health weaken. Because of this anything he had was his mother's was very dear to him. The very thought that he had given her something that she had given to him made Rose's heart swell with love.

"Thank you, Scorpius. It was a lovely gift." Rose said, feeling a slight blush stain her cheeks. Giving her a slight smile, though it didn't fully reach his eyes, Rose felt that they had come to an understanding of sorts, though she wasn't quiet sure what it was.

"Cake time!" Vic's voice broke through the silence. Sharing one last look Rose felt as though part of her chipped heart had just come back to her.

Later that night, after the cake had been eaten and everyone had gone to bed Rose sat in her room staring at her gifts. Something had been lurking at the back of her mind all day, almost like a feeling of dread. Carefully backing everything away in her expandable bag Rose knew that the happiness that had filled the flat that night would be her last happy memory of Number 23.

A shrill knocking awoke Rose, a few short hours after she had slipped into sleep. Vic, disheveled and looking frightened burst into her room. "Rose! Dress quickly, hurry." she said in hushed tone, handing Rose a set of cloths. Sending her a questioning look, Rose did as she was told, stuffing a few last minute items into her bag before exiting the room. The other occupants of the flat were already in the setting room, dressed and holding their own bags.

"Port keys are tricky but this should take you there or close enough to be safe." Teddy was explaining to Al, handing him what looked to be a hair brush. Al nodded taking it from him. "Vic and I are going elsewhere, we'll be safe but we probably won't be able to contact you for sometime." Rose opened her mouth to ask what was going on but Scorpius merely hugged her to him, placing her hand on the brush. Sounds of shouting could be heard from the hall, bangs echoing through out the apartment. Not waiting another second Teddy tapped his wand to the brush and Rose felt a tugging at her naval before her world began to spin.

Time passed in a blur as the world spun around her in a cloud of grey before she fell heard to the muddy, damp earth. Having not time to get her bearings she felt her self being tugged up, and pulled at a run, the darkness hurting her eyes as streaks of lightening flashed over head. Fear gripped her stomach as she heard shouts and watched curse fire hit trees around them. Still they ran faster, ducking under limbs and hurtling themselves over fallen trees.

A large structure loomed in the distance, oddly shaped in the dark. Pulling on her forcefully she found her self kneeling towards the back of it, its rough wood digging into her bare arms. Al, who she could barely make out, pushed boards a side, leaving a small, jagged entrance. Slipping between the boards, holding in a silent cry of pain as they scrapped against her, she was pulled into a pill of hay.

Laying quietly, covered by the foul smelling straw she held her breath, listening to shouts outside, barely audible over the rain. Holding her breath she listened as someone entered the barn, horses kneeing at the intruder. "No magical reading in here!" a dark, scratchy voice sounder from some where to the left of her. Another voice called out in answer but Rose couldn't make out the words. "Aye. We'll regroup, they couldn't have go far." Heavy booted steps echoed, before finally dying out, being over powered by the storm.

Rose felt her self being pulled close to someone's chest. Looking up she stared into Scorpius's eyes, and for the first time since she had known him say fear there. The minutes ticked away, and no one returned but she still held herself stiffly, not daring to move should they return. Soon her eye lids grew heavy, even though her fear remained, and she felt herself drift off into a restless sleep, her only comfort being Scorpius's arms wrapped tightly around her.

Light drifted through the walls of their shelter far to early for Rose. Snuggling deeper into the warm blanket that had cocooned itself around her in the night she allowed herself to float blissfully through the void between dream and awake. "Rose." a gentle voice called to her, bringing her from her dream world. Hazily opening her eyes she stared up into the most beautiful face she had ever seen. The morning light turned normally platinum hair golden as his eyes shone like blue diamonds.

"Mal," Rose heard herself whisper, using her private nickname for him. His eyes seemed to question her for a moment but Rose ignored it, instead choosing to run nimble fingers along his cheek. It was so like the dreams she had so often that Rose allowed herself to indulge, believing the Scorpius was here with her after a night they had shared together.

"Is she awake yet?" Al's voice broke through her dream world, causing her to jerk back. The light of morning, that had seemed ethereal just a moment before suddenly turned harsh to Rose's eyes, as Scorpius pulled away to stand and face her cousin.

"I'm awake." she answered, pulling herself up, absent mindedly pulling stray pieces of straw from her hair.

"Good," Al replied, picking up his bag. "Cause we have a long walk ahead of us. The safe house is about two miles east of here and we want to reach it before dark. The coast seems clear but we should be as carful as possible. The Raiders from last night might still be near by." Reaching into his bag he retrieved two apples tossing one to her and one to Scorpius. "Eat up, it's going to be a long walk today." Nodding Rose took a bit of the apple, glade it gave her something other than her embarrassment to focus on. Scorpius glanced her way only once as they left the barn they had taken refuge in, but Rose refused to entertain any thoughts about what she had seen there. There was no hope that it had been love anyway.

tbc.

* * *

Next: La Maison sûre- What awaits the young trio as they make their way towards their destination?

AN: There you go, the next part, and it was longer this time, breaking the 2000 word mark. I will be trying to make my chapters longer but in all honesty it all comes down to getting what I need to get across for that chapter. Please review, I'm not above begging.


	8. La maison sûre

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and anything else you recognize is the property to JKR and I claim no right to any of it, I am only borrowing for a while.

AN: Finally finished! I've been slowly working on this for weeks so to finally be done is such an accomplishment. I'm moving the plot along slowly but I really do mean it when I say that everything that has happened so far will be important in the future. It may not seem like the plot is moving very quickly and the action is kinda nonexistant but every little action that the characters take at this point will affect the rest of the story. If them doing this or that doesn't seem important now it will later on. Thanks to every one who has reviewed so far, I love getting feedback. Also I wrote a little insert to this series called, "How Draco Malfoy lost his heart". No real spoilers, its just to give you a bit of background for further chapters. Check it out on my Author's Page.

* * *

Chapter 8

La maison sûre

The 'walk' as Al had called it was shaping up to be more of an adventure hick, and his two miles appeared to be more like five. By noon Rose was tired, hungry and her feet were hurting so much she knew she had blisters. Leaning against a sturdy tree she tried to catch her breath. Unlike her companions, who regularly played Quidditch, Rose had always been an indoors type, much preferring books as a child to climbing trees. Letting out a puff of breath, Rose turned brown eyes to her companions, a glare forming.

They had no problems making the trek that was laid out before them. Neither looked like they had been walking since dawn, still pristine in dress and not a bead of sweat anywhere on their face. Feeling a surge of unknown emotion swirl in her stomach Rose pushed off from the tree and stomped past them. _'Now your acting like your father again, Rosie.'_ Growling low at her mother's persistent voice she ignored her friends looks and continued walking.

"Maybe we should take a break." Al's voice drifted towards her, sparking unknown feelings in her gut. Standing still Rose tried to arrange her thoughts in some kind of order. So much had changed in the past twenty four hours she was barely holding on to constructive thought by a bare thread.

Turning around sharply she looked at them, her eyes hardening. "There's no need to stop. I'm fine. If we want to get where ever we're going before dark I think the last thing we need is to stop now." she snipped, her stomach clenching slightly. Anger boiled in her as she watched them exchange a quick glance, their eyes speaking volumes to each other. _'So the know-it-all rears her ugly head.'_ their voices seemed to echo in her head, mocking her_. 'Just like her mother, though not nearly as smart, just thinks she is.'_

Giving a short, but fierce growl she turned from them, walking quickly in hopes to escape the mocking voices that plagued her mind. She pushed ahead even when she knew she had gained some distance on her friends, the voices seeming to quiet with each forced step. Mumming forced tunes to herself she only vaguely paid attention as they began to catch up to her. Biting back her thoughts she chose the cowards way and remained silent, forcing her mind to remain blank, afraid of exactly were it could lead her.

The forest that surrounded them slowly thinned as they pressed towards the south. Rose had spent the afternoon tracking the sun through the thick canopy of trees that hung high above her. Through this she had finally given herself some baring and a pleasant distraction for her mind. By the time they had exited the woods the sun was well past noon, though the shifting lengths of day left her baffled as to exactly what time it could have been. The lonely stretch of beach they had stumbled upon was wholly unremarkable. Rose had stared over the rocky shore and deep blue-green waves but took very little of it in.

"Lets keep moving." Al had said after only a few moments to take in their surroundings. Nodding absentmindedly Rose followed, her eyes occasionally drifting back towards the waves. Something, though she wasn't sure what it was, made her believe they would regret coming here. She knew that what ever lay before them would likely change them forever, and her heart hurt thinking of the things that she didn't know. Blinking back tears she pressed on. She had to do this, not only for her family, and herself but for her future, the future she hoped would be her's. Not daring to glance at Scorpius she walked more briskly. The sooner they reached their destinations the sooner all this would play itself out.

The walk down the beach was much shorter then their hick through the woods. Over a small hill and around a bend in the beach Rose stopped short right behind Al, both looking at the house that stood just off the shore line. It wasn't much in appearance, and quiet honestly looked as though it had been made out of pieces of drift wood but their was a certain homy feeling about the place. Walking up the three short steps to the porch Rose stared at the odd blue door to the front of the house. Raising a slightly shaky hand, Al knocked a pattern Rose was sure she had heard somewhere before.

The door swung open in one swift, fluid motion, a cold blast of air hitting Rose in the face. A lone figure stood in the open doorway, olive colored robes billowing around them. "You 'ave arrived." a heavily accented voice said, the figure stepping out into the midday light of the porch. Silvery, long hair was pulled back in an almost sever twist, soft tendrils falling around her face somewhat softening the effect. Her features were soft and delicate, large almond eyes perfectly accented with pale, arching brows.

Rose felt instantly inferior, even before she had noticed the woman's eye color, pale sea green. Her companions seemed transfixed, both nodding along dumbly while staring openly. Huffing slightly she stepped forward, extending her hand in greeting. "I'm Rose Weasley." Whether the woman recognized the icy undertone to her voice or not she accepted her hand, shaking it softly.

"Gabrielle Bois." she replied. Rose's eyes widened slightly in recognition. So _this_ was Vic's reclusive aunt. She'd always wondered what the woman was like, but even Vic barely knew her, Gabrielle, as apparently her name was, had left Britain for the mother land before Vic had even left for Hogwarts. Gabrielle merely nodded to the boys before stepping into the house in a sign of welcome. "Come, I vill show you vhere you vill be staying."

The house, cottage really, while small was homely, the furnishings richly colored and the house dimly lit and well furnished. A short walk up the two flights of stairs left them in a small hall. "You," she said pointing to Al and Scorpius. "Vill be here." Opening the worn wood door she pointed to the two beds in the room. Nodding, distracted by something Rose didn't see, they entered the room. Shaking her head slightly Gabrielle continued down the hall, Rose following close behind. "Zee bathroom is zere, and you will be staying across from it." Stepping into the room Rose felt instantly at home with the cool Mediterranean colors that where used.

Letting her bag fall to the small bed she turned, giving Gabrielle a slightly strained smile. "Thank you." she said, inclining her head slightly. The older woman returned the gesture, a look of understanding flashing in her eyes.

"Dinner vill be ready in an hour or so, I vasn't expecting you so early." With that she nodded to Rose one last time, exiting the room and closing the door behind her. The silence that followed unnerved Rose slightly, the only sounds being the crashing of the waves outside her window.

Heaving a sigh Rose sat on the bed, running weary hands over her face. The day had been long and she honestly didn't know how much more she could take. It was supposed to be an adventure, the excitement of it all had been what had interested her to begin with after all. Now it was all turning out to be so much more complicated. She'd left home under the juvenile assumption that this would be cut and dry and she would be returning to life and school before too long. Here it was mid September and she was essentially on the run in a foreign country she knew very little about and very much uncertain of whether of not this would be the last unexpected relocation she would experience in the near future.

That night and the few after, thankfully, proceeded without incident. While confined to the house during the day Gabrielle had noticed her restlessness and given her free reign of the houses library. She'd poured over book, ones of language, politics, magic, anything that she found interesting. After several late nights she had managed to turn her pendent into a translation amulet, though she still studied the language books, just in case she ever had need for it.

It was on one of these late night trips to the library that she had stumbled upon Gabrielle, looking longingly at a book, silent tears on her cheeks. Her head had jerked up suddenly at catching Rose's movement, giving her little time to quietly sneak out. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." she'd blurted out before she could think of anything else to say.

Smiling softly Gabrielle merely wiped her face and motioned her to set. While Rose and she did not particularly get along there was still a silent agreement between the two. Closing the book she had been looking at she turned her eyes towards Rose. "I am not so old yet as to not notice vhen jealousy is placed in my direction." she said, smiling softly at Rose. Feeling embarrassed Rose ducked her head to hide her blush. "I do not know if Victorie every explained zee family to you but I feel zat now I must. Ma Grand-mere vas a Veela. Zo ma soeur and I vere born part Veela. I am sure a vell read fille like you know vat zat entails."

Rose nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her heart. Scorpius was entranced with her because of her blood he couldn't help it. The slight ache of jealousy was still there but Rose tried to focus on this explanation and not allow her mind to drift back to the other option. Clearing her throat Rose tried to turn the conversation towards something else. "What book were you reading? When I came in?" Always eggar to gain new knowledge she hoped it would be one that she hadn't read before.

A sad smile crossed Gabrielle's face as she traced the gold foliage on the cover. "It vas mon vedding album. Mine and mon mair's. Ve vould have been married ten years today." she said, tears once again appearing. Not knowing what to say or do Rose stared at her hands for a moment.

"What was he like, your husband?" she asked, watching as a reminiscent smile passed over Gabrielle's lips. Happy memories apparently taking over the bad.

"He vas merveilleux, vonderful, mon Gerard. So brave, so smart. He vas a... an Auror I think you call zem. He so loved to save ozers." Gabrielle said a soft sob escaping her lips. "Two years, only two. Ve vere so young, but it did not matter. Ve thought ve'd have forever. But, no, only two."

Rose felt her heart go out to the other woman, to love someone so deeply to only love them and to only have two years together. She wasn't sure if she could handle it. A small piece of her snapped in the moment. There was a chance they could die doing this. The thought made her still of a moment, the thought of her own death or far worse that of Scorpius flashing in her mind. She loved him, she knew that, no matter how foolish it was to be in love at sixteen. Could she live if he didn't make it out of this alive? In that one fleeting moment she knew that she would never be able to move on if she were to have him only to watch him die in front of her own eyes.

Smiling at Gabrielle she knew that she couldn't do it. The only way she could deal with it would be to never have him at all. She could not have Scorpius Malfoy return her feeling. For to lose a lover was far more painful then losing a friend. The conversation drew her in again, the hours burning away as she and Gabrielle grew closer, talking animatly about the man Rose had never known.

Late that night, tucked away in her bed Rose mind reflected on her thoughts earlier that evening. Yes, she would not love nor be loved by Scorpius. Not only for her and her fear of losing him, if not to death then to his reward but for the thought of the grief that he would suffer if _she_ were the one to parish. After all there was no prophecy for Rose Weasley, no guarantee that there was a place for her in the coming darkness. With that final thought she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

tbc.

* * *

Next: The Fall of Nim. A trip to the nearby village leads to some interesting happenings. 

AN: There you go, what do you think? I'll start writing ch. 9 sometime this weekend and I really hope to have it up within a week this time.


	9. The fall of Nim

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and anything you recognize is the property of JKR and I claim no rights and am merely borrowing for the evening.

AN: Ha! Not even a week and I'm done with it! It's amazing what one can get done when procrastinating course work! Anyway, it's a little shorter then I had aimed for but it is progressing the plot slightly, even if it's not overtly obvious. I promise the next chapter will have much more answers and even some answers to the questions I know you all have. As always feel free to ask questions and critize when ever you wish, I enjoy it. For those of you who haven't read it yet, I wrote a very short pre-story shot to get over my writers block. It will play a part in the plot it's up to you to read a speculize. It's calle 'How Draco Malfoy lost his heart' and can be found on my author's page. Thanks and please review.

* * *

Chapter 9

The Fall of Nim

Rose attempted to avoid Scorpius as much as possible but the cramped quarters of Gabrielle's home made that nearly impossible so she had taken to confining herself to the library on most days. He and Al seemed content to scheme in peace anyway so she left them to it. Though she was slightly happy that they had started to include her in some of what they were discussing, even though there were clearly some topics she was excluded from. Al soon began to join her in the library, sometimes reading and others scribbling away in a notebook.

One night, after about two weeks of this, her curiosity finally got the best of her. Placing her quill to the side she openly stared at him. "What are you writing?" she asked as innocently as possible, hoping he would take it as pure curiosity. Glancing up he smiled slightly, running a hand through his darkening hair.

"I'm trying to figure out what exactly the prophecy could mean." he'd answered honestly. At her confused look he went on to explain. "The original was written in French, right?" At Rose's nod he continued, leaning over the table to point out things in the notebook. "Well, we have the translation, not the exact thing. I'm trying to figure out if there is another meaning from the original. It's just really a theory but I think perhaps we misinterpreted something. The only this I've gotten so far is 'fils' which does mean thread but I thinks we misheard the word."

Nodding along Rose took the paper from him. "French endings aren't as stressed, it could have been slurred slightly." she said, looking up at her cousin for confirmation. Nodding adamantly Al pointed to a section of the page.

"I've found two words that could be it, fille, which means daughter and fils, which means son. It could be the son, not the thread." Al said excitedly, beaming a smile at her. "This could mean we've been thinking about this all wrong, the one to destroy the Dark Lord would technically be a 'thread' of him, he would be his _son_." Rose's face light up at this. If they knew the identity of the Dark Lord then they could find the one to defeat him, his own flesh and blood.

"That's not all." Rose said, looking over his notes. At Al's confused look she pointed mid way down the page. "Ciel doesn't just mean heaven, it means sky as well. They could fall from the sky. From a broom maybe." Looking over the page again, Rose frowned. "But porte only means gate or door, that can't be right. Another word maybe?"

Walking over to the shelf she pulled out a large tomb. Opening it about halfway through she scanned the page. "Porte, porte." she murmured to herself, eyes looking quickly. Stopping her finger at something in particular she turned towards Al. "Porte, a door or gateway in English. The only word to represent this in the French language. A cognate in Spanish, Italian, and Latin. A similar form found in Portuguese and German." Snapping the book shut she gave a slight 'hmph' sound, before putting back. "So the only option for that is some kind of gateway or door. But doors don't just appear in the sky!"

Al nodded in agreement, "Maybe we're looking at this too literally, maybe it's not from the sky at all? Someplace that's like the sky? A cliff maybe." Rose shook her head at his suggestions, they seemed to be plausible but something just wasn't fitting for her.

They spent another half hour contemplating the possible meaning of it but to no avail. Finally, at close to midnight, they decided to call it a night and climbed the steep stairs back to their rooms. Parting ways at the top of the stairs Rose turned towards her room, leaving Al to enter his. Half way down the hall Rose realized, somewhat embarrassingly, that she still held the notebook they'd been pouring over in her hand. Rolling her eyes at her own thickheadedness, she made her way back down the hall to their room.

Stopping in front of the door, hand raised to knock, the voices from inside slowly drifted out. "So did she help?" Scorpius' voice drifted to her ear. Curiosity winning out for the second time that night she pressed her ear closely to the door.

"You know she did, she's a Ravenclaw through and through. Can't escape the hope of learning something knew." Al laughed, but to Rose's ears the statement did not sound endearing. A moment of silence passed as shuffling sounds were heard. "All I had to do was pretend like I couldn't figure it out and she was on it in a minute."

That had definitely not sounded like the Al she knew. Pressing her ear closer she listened more closely. "You didn't tell her did you?" Scorpius asked, accusation clear in his voice.

Al snorted slightly, and Rose was very certain he was rolling his eyes at his best friend. "Of course I didn't tell her. Give me some credit, I was sorted Slytherin for a reason. I lied through my teeth." Scorpius' chuckle sounded mocking to Rose but with not being able to look at him she didn't know.

"You mean you were placed in Slytherin for a reason other then to out do your golden boy brother?" he asked, a cynical undertone to his voice.

"Wonder Boy," Al spat out. "Can take a flying leap for all I care. I knew that if I was in Gryffindor I'd be living in that prat's shadow for the rest of my life. I had higher aspirations then that." Scorpius merely chuckled again.

"Anyway. You sure you didn't let anything slip?" he asked, a much more serious tone taking over.

"Yes, Scorpius. The precious little Rose Weasley is as much in the dark now as she's been since the start. You know that was the plan anyway. She wouldn't even be here if we didn't need her bookishness." Al replied, his voice sounding cold.

"She shouldn't even be here because of that! She should be home, tucked safe and sound like a good little girl. Why did you insist on her coming? We'd be fine with out her." Rose felt a vice closing around her heart with each passing word. They hadn't wanted her here to begin with, she was useful, apparently, but even that could have been over looked. She was nothing to them.

"If it weren't for her we wouldn't have half the info we have now. Besides, she'd proven useful in the past. Remember that time we broke into Filch's office?" The smile seemed to return to Al's words as he reminisced about old pranks.

Rose felt happy for a moment that they at least had some appreciation for the hard work she'd done from them. "Child's play. We're dealing with a Dark Lord. A few simple spells are going to do us no good here." Scorpius' voice cut through her heart like a piece of clean steal. "She needs to go home, and the sooner the better."

Not being able to listen to another word that they were saying Rose quickly gathered her wits about her. Knocking swiftly she forced a smile as Al opened the door. "I forgot I had this, goodnight." Handing him the notebook she quickly turned and stalked down the hall, barely paying attention to his called, 'Thanks!'.

Swiftly locking herself in her room, she carelessly threw herself to the bed, begging the tears not to come. She'd cried far too often as of late. Not even bothering to change her cloths she extinguished the candle and pulled the blankets around her. With any luck by morning this would all be a distant thought.

The next few days Rose spent confined to her room, not only because of what she had heard Al and Scorpius saying but an unfortunate chill had some how crept up on her. Even with the pepper up potion Gabrielle had given her, the slight cold lasted for a few days. By the fourth day, however, she was feeling back to her usual health and had been pushed rather forcefully by Gabrielle to leave the cottage for a few hours.

The road to Port de chaudron was dirt and uneven to say the least. Bundled up in a sweater and scarf to escape the early October chill from the ocean she stumbled her way behind the boys, sniffling as she went. Thank the Gods the cold was almost over, she wasn't sure she could handle another second of the annoying nasal irritation. Half way up a hill, and after about fifteen minutes of walking, Rose finally saw the roofs of the village.

The village wasn't that large, just a mishmash as small shops and homes but it was clearly a wizarding one as Rose caught sight of the Apothecary. Pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket she looked at the list of monthly supplies Gabrielle had asked for. Waving towards the Apothecary she walked off, not really caring where they meandered to.

Stepping into the shop Rose found it pleasantly vacant and quickly made her purchase, trying her best not to stumble over the new words. 'Have to look natural.' she thought, smiling at the owner and taking her bags. Shrinking them she carefully placed them in her pocket before moving along.

Making short work of her task it only took a half hour for Rose to find her pockets full and her list crossed off. Rounding the corner from side of the book shop she heard a shrill scream echo through out the village. Acting on instinct she took off in the direction of the noise.

Spotting a small crowd she rushed forward, looking around frantically for Al and Scorpius. 'Even if they are prats I still don't want to be separated.' Looking over the shoulders of the group of people, Rose saw familiar hair in the center. Pushing her way through the crowd she tried to get closer. "Excusez-moi. Excusez-moi ! C'est mon frère ! Laissez-moi à travers ! Excusez-moi!"

Finally reaching the center of the group she panted, taking in the sight before her. Al was kneeling on the cobbled ground, Scorpius shooting glares at tittering on lookers. It wasn't that, that caught Rose's attention but the dark haired girl that was shakily setting on the ground. "I'm so sorry, I just slipped!" she was explaining to Al, Rose finding her thick Irish accent out of place in France. Taking in her appearance momentarily, long, thick black hair and pale, alabaster skin, Rose felt a sense of familiarity, like she had seen her before but the face alluded her.

"Al!" she finally managed to get out. When his eyes turned towards her, her face softened. "Are you alright?" He nodded, his eyes seeming fixated on the still unidentified girl.

"Fine, Rosie." he said standing up. "Wasn't me that had the accident any way, it was..." His voice trailed off, looking at the girl in hopes that she would supply the answer.

Eyes widening slightly, she smiled at Al. "Nim, Nim Riley." she said, sticking out her hand in greeting. Al returned the smile and the gesture, a look Rose had never seen before in his eyes.

"Al, Albus Potter." he returned in kind. A long moment passed of them looking at each other before Scorpius cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "Oh! And these are my best friends, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley." Nodding Nim gave a short 'hello' to both before her gaze returned to Al. This time it was Rose to break their gaze, coughing slightly. Al turned towards her, watching as her eyes flicked towards the clock tower and then her pocket. "Oh! We have to go, places to be, you know."

Rose felt like rolling her eyes at his behavior but kept herself in check. Glancing towards Scorpius she tilted her head towards the end of the street, for the first time noticing that the crowd had long since dispersed. Al, apparently having seen this, began to back away from Nim. "Wait!" she called out as they began to walk away. "I really should repay you. For saving me."

"That really isn't necessary." Al said, feigning embarrassment. Nim brushed off his protests and pulled something out of her pocket. Holding up a ticket of some kind she handed it to Al. Looking it over he raised his head to look at her questioningly. "A voucher for fish?" She nodded adamantly.

"Yes, I'm not overly found of fish but the woman who owns the shop is always giving me these for helping out on my days off." she explained. Nodding Al stuffed it in his pocket and murmured thanks. "Come! I'll show you were it is." Grabbing Al's arm she took off down the street, barely batting an eye at Rose and Scorpius, who shared a mutual shrug and followed.

So it was that they arrived back at the cottage forty-five minutes later, supplies in hand plus one extra fish, and a very interesting tale. After Gabrielle had cleaned and cooked the fish and they had eaten their fill of the meal, Rose stood standing on the front porch, watching the waves crash in. The sky had darkened to a dismal grey, darkening the water and making it look foreboding as it churned just feet away.

"Come inside," Gabrielle said from the door. "A storm is coming." The words sent a chill down Rose's spine but she tried not to show it. She wasn't even sure if Gabrielle knew the other meaning to those words. She simply nodded, and walked towards the door, trying very hard not to look back. That night as Rose tried to sleep she listened to a storm like she had never heard before unleash its furry upon the cottage. Drifting off to sleep she knew very well that what ever was coming would be there soon. Far sooner then she would ever like to admit.

tbc.

* * *

Next: A shadow no more(subject to change)- a walk leads to a fearful encounter.

AN: Please review! I only got one for the last chapter and that makes me sad. Anyway, the next chapter title could change, it's change four times already, but it should stay at that. I hope to have it up soon, but I have plans this weekend so we'll see.


	10. A Shadow no more

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and anything else you recognize is the property of JKR, and I lay no claims to. I make no money from writing this and am only borrowing.

AN: Man, I'm glad for long weekends. Because I get a nice little break before mid terms I've been able to continue this a lot faster then I would have been able to otherwise. I'd like to thank every one who's reviewed so far. Some have said that the prophecy seems confusing now, to which I reply prophecies always are. Everything will come full circle though, you'll just have to wait and see how, I like keeping my plots secret, it making reading it that much better. Anyway, keep reviewing, it makes me happy.

* * *

Chapter 10

A shadow no more

It had been raining for three days now, the storm stretching out over the coast, blurring the line between night and day. By the fourth day Rose was more then grateful to be able to step outside the cottage. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending her days indoors and surrounded by books but her companions words from earlier that week still stung and being in such confined spaces weren't helping.

Setting by her window, watching the over cast sky, she lazily levitate a paper bird, mind barely on the task. She truly had spent too much time studying recently, wandless magic wasn't even requiring effort anymore. She'd managed to conjure breakfast that with out even saying the spell. Still levitating the bird around the room she gestured towards a book, watching with little interest as it floated towards her, opening to the page she needed. Making a swooping motion with her hand the paper bird landed gracefully on her dresser, a relief to Rose since the book was heavier and needed more concentration.

Her thoughts had recently been revolving around the mysterious girl they had met earlier in the week. Something about her unsettled Rose, but at the same time she somehow knew she was important. "A girl who's name has no meaning." she mused quietly to herself as she browsed through the columns on the page. In the three volumes of name meanings she had found, Nim had not been mentioned once, it was almost as if the girl's name was made up. Snorting slightly Rose supposed that could be the case as well, she distinctly remembered attending school with a Huffelpuff named Artiminus, but at least that had a base and ending she recognized.

Snapping the book closed with a flick of her wrist her gaze once again returned to the window. If the rain didn't stop soon she wasn't sure if she would survive the boredom. Leaning back in the window seat she flicked her wrist again, a silent _accio_ sending the next book in her direction. She could only hope there would be some help in this one.

By Thursday of the following week the rains had finally lessened, at least enough to venture outside the confines of the cottage. The three had ventured out early that day, intending to spend as much time outdoors as possible before the storm returned. Al had discreetly dropped hints all morning that a walk to the village would be nice. Rose honestly didn't know if he was meaning those points or if he just wanted to perchance run into the girl from the week before. By noon however the rain had started up again, driving them back inside, all thoughts of the village drifting to the back of her mind.

Setting next to the fire, drenched to the bone, Rose stared blanking into the cup of coffee Gabrielle had given her to warm up. Shaking some of the water out of her lightening hair she muttered a drying spell for her cloths. Some of the things she'd learned in the past few weeks were proving to be very useful. Glancing over at the shivering, glaring Scorpius Malfoy she hide a smirk and turned away. Served both him and Al right, a small vindictive part of her whispered. They'd been mean to her, lied to her, and countless other things since they had begun this whole stupid ordeal, they deserved to be a little cold. Al was moping too much to seem to care about being wet anyway, apparently he had been hoping they'd walk to Port de chaudron that day. Taking a sip of her drink she stared into the fire. The storm couldn't last forever, and there would be other days to walk there. A shiver ran down her spin at the thought of it. She wasn't in any hurry to get acquainted with Nim Riley.

True to her thoughts the night before the storm finally cleared off the next day and ten o'clock saw them making the trek to Port de chaudron under the pretenses of buying fresh produce for that evenings dinner. The air was pleasantly mild even though October was nearing half done. The weeks had been flying by at the Cottage, something that Rose was both grateful for and fearful of. It had been such a long time since she had heard from Vic, and with each passing day her worry for her cousin's safety grew. Gods only knew where they were at, they could have been captured weeks ago for all the information Rose had.

Glancing up at the sky the unbelievably bright blue of it unsettled her. It had been so dark for so many days that it seemed such a stark contrast. Trying to once again shack the feelings that had plagued her for the past few days she pushed on, hoping the trip to the village would be short. The walk took far less time then Rose had wished it would, and she had parted ways with the others to head towards the produce stalls.

Looking through piles of carrots and fresh pumpkin she slowly became aware of the feeling of being watched. Trying to shack it off it persisted. Glancing around discreetly she saw no one looking at her. Closing her eyes for a second she slowly reached out with her magic, hoping to see if some one was looking at her through magical means. Nothing stood out, no magic eyes or other gadgets spying on her. Just as she was about to open her eyes however, something shifted from behind her. Concentrating harder she focused in to a figure inside one of the nearby buildings. Whoever it was they were staring straight at her. Snapping her eyes open she quickly grabbed what she needed, not caring for freshness. Thrusting them at the stalls owner she murmured a slight "Bonne journée." before hurrying off in the direction she had last seen Al and Scorpius heading.

Stopping near the Magasin d'astronomie she spotted a familiar head of platinum hair. Quickening her steps she pushed her way through the crowds, barely stopping to utter apologizes for pushing past. Rushing forwards she grabbed Scorpius' shoulder, garnering his attention. Before she could open her mouth to utter another word, however, she noticed who else was standing there. Glaring openly at Nim she had to force herself to turn her attention back towards her friends. "I have everything on the list. We can head back now." she bit out, giving Scorpius a forceful yet discreet look.

"Why? We just got here!" Al exclaimed, obviously upset with leaving the girl's presence anytime soon. Rose let out a low growl, gaining a look from Scorpius. Shooting him another look she tried to get her point across.

"Right, um," Scorpius started, looking as though he didn't know what to say next. Stealing a glance at Rose, who gave him a pointed look, he pressed on. "Right, don't want anything to spoil, and we said we'd be back soon. We should be going Al." Al openly glared at Scorpius before returning his attention to Nim, who seemed oblivious to everything going on around her.

Resisting the urge to stomp her foot Rose took the last option. "She can walk with us, but honestly Al, we said we'd come straight back." Rose said, exasperated. This seemed to placate Al for some reason because they were heading out of the village a few moments later. Walking in back of the whispering pair she stayed close towards Scorpius. "I was being watched." Her whisper drew his eyes toward her, question in his eyes. Sighing Rose nodded, understanding what he wanted to know. "I think so. The girl is a liability. Even more then me." His eyes widened marginally at her words but his face stayed nurtural. "I am a Ravenclaw. Honestly, did you think you could keep it from me forever?"

He didn't respond, Rose knew he wasn't going to. The silence grew thick between them with every step they took. Just as Rose was going to give up on getting anything out of him, his hand lightly brushed hers. Eyes widening, she looked at him, but he stared straight ahead, not even glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. 'Maybe it was an accident.' she rationalized before pressing on a head.

The sky seemed to darken with each step they took, swirling into the storm clouds they had known for so long. Feeling her heart sped up with fear Rose walked faster, silently urging Scorpius to do so as well. What ever this was, it wasn't a storm.

A quick succession of loud crakes resounded around them before Rose even had time to process anything. At least eight cloaked figures surrounded them, faces covered by their hoods. A shrill giggle drifted from the front of the group. The figures parted to allow another through. "So these are the children who think that they can stop _me_." the figure said, it's feminine tone surprising Rose as she jerked around to look at her. A beautiful woman with long blond hair stared down her slightly upturned nose. Taking in their appearance she giggled again. "How... cute." Snapping her fingers the cloaked figures drew their wands, poised to fire. "You actually belive you can stop me, the coming storm?" Rose felt a vice clentch around her gut, this was it, this was who they had all feared. Not a dark lord, a Lady.

"Now," she began, pulling out her own wand. "Who wants to tell me where your little flock of birds is hiding?" No one made a sound as she smiled coldly. "No one?" Her voice sounding as though she were talking to a child. "Oh, that is a shame. It seems we'll have to do this the hard way." Raising her wand to point as all she began to speak. "_Cru_-."

Reacting as quickly as possible Rose through a vial on the ground, a brilliant flash of light engulfing everything. Landing hard on the ground Rose felt all the air leave her lungs. Coughing violently she pushed herself off the ground. Turning towards the others, still disoriented, she spoke in a deathly calm voice. "Run." Not waiting for their response she took off at a sprint, following the well remembered path towards the cottage.

Bursting inside Rose sprinted up stairs, grabbing her expandable bag, stuffing anything that was not already packed. "Gabrielle!" she called out, rushing off to find their host. Stopping in the library she looked at the older woman, fear in both their eyes. "They've come." Acknowledgment barely dawned in her eyes before the other three burst in to the room. "Transportation potion, slightly modified." She answered at their questioning look.

Scorpius nodded, rushing out of the room to collect his and Al's things. "You don't 'ave much time." Gabrielle said, ushering them into the kitchen. Taking some parcels out of the cabinet she thrust them into Rose's bag. "A port key will be safest, Germany perhaps. They won't expect you there. Or maybe Sweden. Somewhere far away." Scorpius had arrived back downstairs, thrusting Al's things at him none too gently.

Not paying any attention to Nim, Rose spoke up, "Romania, our uncle lives there." Nodding Gabrielle picked up an old cloth, tapping it once with her wand. All three grabbing a hold of it they waited for the second tap.

"What's goin' on?" Nim finally asked, large, frightened eyes staring them down. Not paying any attention to her they kept their eyes trained on Gabrielle. So many questions hung in the air but they didn't dare ask them. Somehow it would make it that much more real.

"I vill be fine." she replied to Rose's unasked question. Tapping the town again the room began to spin, Gabrielle's last words echoing around them. "Gods' speed."

The trip was a blur, the spinning blurring their surroundings and the magic buzzing around them. Falling hard to the ground for the second time that day, Rose sputtered, looking up into the clear night sky that shone above them. Wrapping her arms around herself to stay warm Rose took in the woods that surrounded them. They'd made it somewhere at least.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh drew her from her thoughts as she watched Al stagger backwards. Scampering to her feet she stepped forward, intent on interfering but Scorpius' words stopped her. "'She'll be fine.' 'Stop worrying, everything will work out.' 'We won't be in any _real _danger.' Well how's this for danger now, Al? We're on the run, again!" he shouted, pulling back his fist to hit him again. Meeting his target with a loud crunch, a cold, vindictive scowl slid across his face. "I told you to send her home! I told you we should never have brought her! It wasn't safe, we knew that from day one!"

Spitting out blood, Al turned towards Scorpius, fists at the ready. "She's a grown woman, Scorpius! It was her choice to come, I didn't force it! She's not a little girl that needs your protection anymore! When are you going to realize that she's outgrown that? Outgrown that type of relationship?" Al screamed, sending a punch towards Scorpius' face.

Quickly blocking it, Scorpius pushed him back. "I'll always protect her!" With that final scream he tackled Al to the ground, the fighting intensifying. Leaning against a tree she took in the two of them, wrestling on the mudding ground. Trying to keep Scorpius' word from affecting her she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_Séparé_!" she called out, moving her hands outward. The two fighting boys were forcefully pulled apart, both struggling to get at the other. Moving closer she glared at them. "Enough! If you too would stop acting like children there are more important things to occupy our time with! Like finding out exactly where we are at!" Their straggles lessened but they continued to glare at one another. "Well that's something at least. _Dégagement_!" The two fell to the ground sputtering.

Not really paying them too much attention, Rose saw an unknown emotion reflect in Scorpius' eyes as he stared at her. Not wanting to dwell on anything she straightened herself. "Well?" she asked, staring down her nose at them. "Are you going to get up sometime tonight? Good." As both of them collected themselves from the ground she heaved a sigh. Stretching her limbs out she tried to relax. "Now to find out were we are. _Des dieux des vents je demande votre aide, me montre la manière à la sûreté, oncle Charlie._" A small blue light formed in her hands, floating out from her and down the path slightly.

Nodding to herself she began to follow it, her companions staring at it with shock. Looking back over her shoulder she lifted a single, well shaped eyebrow. "What? While you too were so busy keeping secrets I was studying. There are so many good wandless spells in French." Not waiting for either of them to respond she started walking. With any luck her little faye light would take them there as quickly as possible.

tbc.

* * *

Next: The Dragon Camps: Say 'hi' Uncle Charlie!

French:

_Des dieux des vents je demande votre aide, me montre la manière à la sûreté, oncle Charlie- _Gods of winds I ask your aid, show me the way to safety, Uncle Charlie.

_Dégagement- _release

_Séparé- _sepreate.

AN: Once again, please review, it may make me update faster.


	11. The Dragon Camps

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and everything else from the books are the property of JKR and I claim no right to any of it. I do not make any money through the writing of this story.

AN: Yea! You don't know how happy I get when I'm able to follow through with my promise of weekly updates. Midterms are over, but that means the semesters course work will just get harder so I honestly don't know when I'll update again. If I go on a writing binge I just might have something posted before the end of next week. Sorry this one's so short, I have an idea for how the chapters should go and there's a reason why I stopped this one where I did

* * *

Chapter 11

The Dragon Camps

They followed Rose's faye light well into the night, over less then enjoyable terrain at that. Apparently the little ball of energy had no consideration for those that couldn't float above the ground. In the predawn light they finally, and thankfully, spotted the smoke from the camps fires. Rose marched ahead, paying little attention to her companions, both still licking their wounds from the night before. Walking towards the gates that surrounded the camp Rose looked around. 'Surely they weren't protected just by wards.' she thought testing the boarder.

Giving a small 'hm' sound drew the light near her. "_Dites-lui que nous sommes ici. En anglais._" she whispered to the light. Giving a single flicker of acknowledgment it floated effortlessly through the gate and towards the camp.Nodding in satisfaction she turned towards the others, eyes sweeping over their muddy, disheveled appearance. Holding in a sigh she saw the questions on their faces. "It's gone to tell Uncle Charlie that we're here." They still looked at her openly, a mixture of wonder and disbelief on their faces. "Honestly you two, it's just a spell. A sort of mix of a locating charm and a patronus. Out dated, but that just means the Ministries no longer pay attention to it. Untraceable magic."

Feeling the light approaching them again, she turned, watching with some amusement as their broad shouldered uncle lumbered up the path towards them. He really was getting too old for this. The mid fifties may be barely beginning middle age but it was certainly old for still doing field work. Squaring her shoulders she prepared herself for what was to come. Stopping in front of the gate her uncle looked at them with no small amount of surprise. "Hiya, Uncle Charlie." she managed to chirp out, giving a small wave. His eyes settled on her, deep blue and stormy with emotion. Just like her Dad when he was angry 'Oh, boy,' she thought, gulping slightly. 'This is not going to be fun.'

The small cabin her uncle lived in was at least warm, her thin cloths doing very little to keep her warm. Setting as straight as possible in the rickety wooden chair she was teetering on, she waited for what ever would come next. Her eyes darted around as he paced in front of the fireplace. Stopping suddenly, he turned to glare at them. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't Flo your parents, all of you parents, and tell them exactly where you are at." he said, straightening himself to look down on them.

Silence prevailed for a few moments, none of them meeting his eyes. Al finally piped up, puffing out his chest slightly. "Because we're on a mission." he said, trying to sound important. Rose shook her head at his words, still trying to live up to the legacy that was his family.

Turning her eyes back towards her uncle, she took in his anger, it seemed he wasn't impressed either. "You should let us stay, because they already know who we are." she spoke softly, a lump forming in her throat. Taking a deep breath she looked her uncle straight in the eyes. "It's too late to just go home, Uncle. If we go home now they'll track us down. They know what we look like, where we were at before. They even know our names." At this part she glared at Al. If he hadn't been so intent of impressing that stupid girl with his name, they never would have been identified. Turning back to her uncle, she saw recognition on his face. "Please, at least here we can keep everyone else safe. We won't stay long, just till we get work from some others who can take us in."

Uncle Charlie's eyes swept over her, sizing her up. Nodding only slightly he spoke souly to Rose. "You can stay, but you have to work. No freeloading or anything. I think the midwives were looking for someone new to apprentice anyway." he said, walking over to the Flo. Rose paid very little attention as he spoke to someone quickly. Blinking rapidly as he turned to once again glance at them she felt her heart still. "Rose, you will go to the midwife's hut, it at the other end of the camp, a small thing with a pouch. Only one over there. You'll be working with her and the doctors during your stay here." He handed her a large, fur lined coat before turning his attention to the boys. "You two," he growled while pointing at them. "Will be working in the pits. Hard work. Maybe that will take some of the arrogance out." His eyes lingered over Al for a moment while he said that.

Slipping on the coat Rose stood, stopping only for a moment to glance at Al. "I still haven't forgiven _you_." she said, the words sounding sharp at abnormal to her own ears. Turning to glance at Scorpius her face softened. "Goodnight, Scorpius." Nodding once to her uncle she didn't bother to look back.

The hut was just as Uncle Charlie had described, and the small, slightly plum witch that resided with in was a welcome. She'd been fed and briefed on her new duties, early mornings and late nights filled with chores. After she had been given a tour of the facilities there she had been ushered off to bed, a reminder that the next day would start promptly at seven, and not to be late to breakfast.

The next morning ran smoothly, as did the succession of days after that. With work six days a week, Saturday being spent learning about different herbs and remedies, the weeks flew by in a blur. Rose began to enjoy her job, taking the time to clear her mind, letting it contemplate things that she had been ignoring. It gave her a peaceful feeling, finally getting over her anger at Al, and her confusion about Scorpius. With any luck she would be able to forgive them sooner then expected.

tbc.

* * *

Next: The Naturalist: Rose mets someone very interesting.

AN: As always, please review. Thanks for reading! Also, if you want answers to the plot the easiest way is to review, I sometimes let things slip in my responses, aka I give clues. It's no fun if you know every thing.


	12. The Naturalist

Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and everything else involving the world of Harry Potter is the property of JKR and I claim no rights to any of it. Also the song lyrics in the story are from the song 'Promise' by Eve 6 and I claim no rights to them either, I was just too lazy to come up with my own.

AN: Updated again! I love when I have enough time to write for this. Sorry that this one's a little short and a little bit of a filler chapter but what's in here will be needed for up cominng chapters. There are seventeen chapter to the first part of this story, and those are all I have sketched out so expect a bit of a hiatus around Thanksgiving, I'll need time to work out exactly what is going to happen next, what I have right now isn't very good. As always, please review, it makes me happy.

* * *

Chapter 12

The Naturalist

Of all the chores that Rose had the one she loathed the most was cleaning up after a birth. They'd been nurturing a Scandinavian Short Snout for nearing two months, and finally, and a bit unexpectantly, the female had given birth the night before. Midwife Bogdan, while not an overly stern woman, did believe in discipline. So it was that Rose stood calf deep in dragon placenta at four in the morning with the direct instructions to 'clean this mess up' before breakfast. Grumbling to her self, she loaded much of the waste and by product into a large bucket. The rules about no magic around dragons, or dragon parts, was a bit of an inconvenience, especially considering the hike to the disposal area.

Luging two rather cumbersome buckets up the small hill was a feat, and Rose honestly wondered how she managed to make it down the other side. Pouring out the putrid content of the buckets she felt her stomach turn, maybe she wouldn't want breakfast after all. Humming to herself she tried to take her mind of things as she began to fill the dirt back into the hole she'd dug earlier. An old song popped into her head as she began to move along to the music in her head. "I spit and stutter stuff and clutter. Worries in my worry corner," she sung to herself, swaying her hips in a make shift dance. "Maladjusted , just untrusted, rusted, sometimes brilliant busted thoughts, think I'll stay for awhile I'm intrigued and I'm red as a newborn, white as a corpse." Her voice rose in volume with each word, the sound echoing in the small clearing.

Beginning to move with more vigor she left with song overtake her thoughts. "I promise not to try not with your mind! I promise not to mind if you go your way and I go mine! I promise not to lie if I'm looking you straight in the eye! I promise not to try not to let you down, let me down!" With every word she felt a little bit of the weight that was on her heart slip away.

Stopping out of breath, and suddenly very tired. she heard clapping come from somewhere behind her. Jerking around sharply she stared at a small figure, perched on a fallen tree log and applauding happily. Still unsure of what was going on Rose watched as the figure jumped off the log, and made its way towards her. The long blond hair let her, partially, identify them as female, and obviously young by the size of their body. Stopping a few feet away the young girl, no older then perhaps twelve, tilted her head to the side, grinning at her. "That was very good." she chirped, large blue eyes seeming to twinkle.

Not sure on what to say, Rose sheepishly ran a hand through her short hair. "Um, thanks." she said, looking at the girl closely. She was dressed a little strangely as well, her purple hooded jacket having a smiling sunflower winking at her. Finally grounding herself a bit she looked at her closely. "What are you doing out here? It really isn't safe, there are dragons."

The girl just laughed, rocking onto the balls of her feet. "Of course there are dragons," she said, laughing loudly. "That's why I'm here. Mum is studying the Bunium Ransee. They like to live near dragons. It the sulphur from their fire, helps the young." Rose nodded dumbly at her explanation, she was certain she'd never heard of anything called a 'Buneeam Runsa' before. The girl didn't seem phased at all however, as she kept staring at Rose. "My name's Dahlia. Well, Dahlia Scamander, but you can just call me Dahlia."

Rose stared at her, not at all sure how to take her. "Um, Rose. Just Rose" she said, stooping to pick up her fallen buckets. The girl, Dahlia, continued to bounce, smiling broadly at her. "Um, I have to get back to work. Midwife Bogdan won't be happy if I don't get this done soon." Nodding to Dahlia she began her trek back to the birthing stable.

"It was nice meeting you, Just Rose!" she called after her. Rose laughed slightly at her unbridled exuberance. "You should come to tea! Mum will love you!" Turning slightly she held up a hand in acceptance before continuing on. For some reason, she liked that girl. Thinking about it she seemed a bit familiar but Rose had no idea where she might have seen her before. Shrugging her shoulders she went on, she had more work to do anyway.

As the days progressed the invitation to tea had completely slipped her mind, work and studies occupying her time. It really wasn't that much of a surprise that she had forgotten anything, the time consuming activities of her new job kept her mind well occupied. Relaying hay in the newborns pin one afternoon Rose felt like she was being watched. Glancing up she met clear blue eyes only a few centimeters from her own. Jumping back she gave a short squeaking sound, dropping her rake.

The other girl rushed forward, helping her up off the floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" she exclaimed. Once standing again Rose brushed off her apology, it wasn't Dahlia's fault she was so jumpy today. Everything once again in order the younger girl smiled brightly. "Mum was wondering if you'd come to tea to day. She'd love to meet you, she always wants to meet the new workers, and she didn't even know you were starting so she can't wait to find out all about you!" Listening to her rambling Rose felt a smile slip onto her face.

"I would love to be able to come to tea, but I have chores to do today." Rose explained, apology in her voice. She really did have a lot to do today, and Midwife Bogdan wasn't very open to the idea of 'days off'. Opening her mouth to explain maybe she could come later, Rose was cut off by a happy cry from Dahlia.

"Aunty Dan!" she exclaimed, rushing over to hug the midwife that had just exited the hut. Moving quickly to get back to work Rose looked at them out of the corner of her eye. "Aunty Dan, I just came by to invite Rose to tea. Mum would so like to meet her, you know she's always looking for someone knew to exchange stories with." Rose was a bit surprised to hear Midwife Bogdan laugh happily at the young girl.

"Well, Miss Dahlia, I think I can allow my apprentice to take one afternoon off for tea, especially for your dear mother." the old woman said, her voice sounding pleasant for once. Still raking hay, Rose stilled when she called her name. "Go clean your self up. You may go to tea, but you will be back by five and you will finish relaying that hay." Not wishing to look a gift horse in the mouth Rose quickly moved into the house to clean up and change.

The walk to Dahlia's home was one of the best Rose had, had in a while. She laughed as Dahlia skipped around, telling stories of her school friends, and Quidditch, which she was apparently very found of. Rose was fairly sure that the girl went to Hogwarts, mostly because she seemed enamored with a Quidditch player of another house, a male Quidditch player. She seemed a bit sad when she said he hadn't returned that year because he was doing privet studies abroad. The sadness only lasted a moment however, before she began to talk about her love of charms.

Finally arriving at the house Rose took in the quant appearance of it. Small by all means, and a bit rickety in appearance it had a feel of home nevertheless. Pushing open the heavy wooden door Dahlia rushed in, crying out a happy, "We're here, Mum!" before hanging up her coat and Rose's. Being ushered into a parlor of sorts Rose looked at the collection of unique artifacts that took up the space. Taking a seat at a polished round table, she smiled while Dahlia continued to rattle on about this and that.

The door at the other end of the room swung open, a woman of about forty entered, a bright smile and a tray of sweets. "So, our guest has finally made it." she said, her voice sounding dreamy and melodic at the same time. Nodding sheepishly, Rose took an offered cup of tea.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner. Midwife Bogdan wants me to stay focused on my studies as much as possible." she explained. The older woman merely brushed off the apology, smiling broadly at Rose.

"You are here now, that is all that matters. Lia here tells me you are a midwife in training, I certainly know that is time consuming. I once tried to be a mediwitch. I didn't make it past the third week." Mrs. Scamander laughed, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Well, still, it is a pleasure to have tea with you today, Mrs. Scamander." she said smiling.

The other woman returned it. "You are quiet welcome, but I do wish not to be called 'Mrs. Scamander'. It makes me feel old you see. Please, call me Luna."

Nodding Rose smiled. "I will endeavor to do so, I still find it hard at times not to refer to my elders by title and such. Left over from my school days I suppose." Her words seemed off even in her own ears but she hoped they wouldn't question it. Uncle Charlie was the only one who knew what her real age and situation was anyway.

The conversation progressed, every topic from the proper way to prepare for Advanced courses to Luna's view on whether or not Thestrals should be domesticated, or rather if the could be. The hours flew by too quickly for Rose, and soon four o'clock had arrived. Saying her goodbyes in the front hallway of their home, Rose promised to try to come by for tea again before Dahlia left to return to school. Giving one final wave she began to make her way back towards the Midwife's hut. For some unknown reason Luna had been familiar though she couldn't place where, and supposed it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was if she stayed off the radar of anyone, including her new friends. She was almost certain Luna had known she was a Weasley and that boded well for no one.

tbc.

* * *

Next: A life in Exile: Oh, how quickly time doth fly. 

AN: Please review, it makes me happy, and the happier I am, the more frequently I review.


	13. A life in Exile

Discaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and anything you recognize is the property of JKR. I am only borrowing her things and make no money from the writing of this story.

AN: Yea! This story is my new procrastination! I do have an exam this week, and Halloween is coming up, so don't expect an new chapter before next weekend. This is again a bit of a filler chapter, and one I had cut only to rework. The next chapter will have more to do with the plot though, I promise. This is just such a large story that I have to figure out how to get all the small stuff worked in to. Thats why those chapters are even shorter. Anyway, please review, it makes me happy.

* * *

Chapter 13

A life in Exile

As promised Rose went to tea once a week while Dahlia was home. In fact, she began to spend more and more time with the younger girl, finding that she enjoyed her company more then that of her peers at school. Dahlia would often sneak away when her mother went for more of her walks, perching herself on the stable gate while she watched Rose go about her winter chores. Their talks varied, from Rose's school days, which seemed years gone, to Dahlia growing up with only her mother after her father's untimely death. It didn't really matter what the topic was, Rose was genuinely happy to have anyone to talk with, the boys having been separated from her life altogether.

The few weeks flew by and soon Christmas had arrived. After much convincing Rose agreed to join the Scamander family for the day. She'd been given a few days off, Midwife Bogdan having traveled to visit with an equally aged sibling. Rose had arrived early that day, a few makeshift presents under her arm. Luna, as Rose had learned early on, was a bit of an eccentric and had insisted on a breakfast of pies before they were to open presents.

The gift giving was a happy affair, Dahlia still being young enough to look at everything with wide eyed wonder. Presenting her own gifts Rose happily accepted Dahlia's exuberant hug when she opened the wrapping around the small set of brushes. Rose honestly admitted that she had transfigured them out of a dragons horn that had been shad, which sent Dahlia into another bought of happy shouting. Apparently that made them all the better to her. Luna accepted her charmed gloves with a dreamy smile and remark about Snuffelums, what ever they were.

Rose's own gifts from her makeshift family were just as unique as those she had given. Dahlia, being so enamored with charms, had tried her hand at charming a work shirt so that it wouldn't stain. Not having the heart to tell the younger girl that such charms didn't work on things from magical creatures she accepted it with a wide smile. Luna's gift, a slightly lumpy multi colored scarf was as eccentric as its giver but Rose happily wrapped it around her neck anyway, knowing that she had spent a large amount of time knitting it more than compensated.

She was easily convinced to stay for other winter activities, or at least winter activities according to the Scamander family. After a day of fun and play, most of which had to be explained to Rose, they'd gone inside for a wonderfully warm meal and hot chocolate. By early evening, however, Rose knew that it was time to depart from their home. Saying her goodbyes, and promising to stop by for a new years celebration before Dahlia went back to school, she walked off into the falling night.

It wasn't the walk back home that got to her, or the empty hut that greeted her when she returned. It wasn't in till she was locked safe and sound in her tiny, cramped bedroom, scarf still wrapped tightly around her neck, that it sunk in that she'd missed Christmas with her family. She hadn't woken up early that morning to cinnamon cakes, and brightly wrapped gifts. There had been no off key carols at her Grandparents home in London, no pixie lights dancing around the Burrow while they ate her Grandma Molly's famous cooking. She hadn't seen her father drink a little too much 'Yuletide Cheer', as her mother called it, only to begin reminiscing with her Uncles about things she didn't remember. She hadn't seen her Aunt Ginny get that far off look in her eyes when she looked at a particular ornament of the large tree. In a way, it was almost as if Christmas hadn't happened at all, all the things that had made it Christmas to her hadn't happened.

Laying back on the bed she felt no tears well in her eyes. If she were honest with herself she hadn't really missed it. Her father's loudness, her mother's quiet teetering of intoxication. Every one telling her how much she looked and acted like her mother. The quiet fighting, the reason Vic and Teddy never came anymore, and the untold hostilities. She still didn't know why her Uncle George sometimes looked at Uncle Percy with such hate.

Pushing all of that from her mind she focused on the events of this day, this Christmas. She'd had fun, felt loved, for the first time in years. They hadn't judged, or anything, they'd just accepted her into their home. In a way she wished Luna could have been her mother instead. She was so much more open, so much more kind. Her mother, a lawyer through and through, was cold, calculating, and exact. Everything happened exactly when it was meant to, not a second earlier. Like Hugo, right on time, right weight, right everything. The perfect son to Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Rose stopped herself before her thoughts went on. It didn't do her any good to think about exactly what she meant to the family. There was a reason why she was the only Ravenclaw in a house full of Gryffindors. Even Vic, who in personality was every bit a Huffelpuff had managed to be accepted into the bravest house of Hogwarts, the house of heros. Rolling onto her side she looked out the window. What were they doing, honestly? Two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw out to stop the next Dark Lord? The mere idea of it was crazy. It should be someone else, someone more like James or Hugo or anyone else in her family. Why were they the one's out here, doing this?

About to close her eyes, and try to get the thoughts to leave her mind and soft pecking echoed throughout the room. Bolting up ward she looked towards the window, a tawny own hovering just off the ledge. Opening the it quickly she allowed him in, watching as he dropped a package onto the bed and moved to perch on the bed post.

Opening the paper wrapped parcel carefully, and a bit fearfully she glanced around as though someone would burst into her room at any moment. Allowing the paper to fall off the small box she held her breath. A single piece of paper lay on top of what ever lay within. The words in familiar script stared back at her. 'I though you might need this.'

Moving the paper out of the way she stared at the small metallic object which lay within. The dagger, clean silver with a sturdy yet ornate handle, was beautiful in Rose's opinion. The sheath, clean, hand sown cloth was sturdy yet pretty enough to be disarming. Placing the dagger back in it's sheath she secured it to her right calf, just under her pant leg. It never hurt to be prepared, and after their last run in with the Coming storm herself it would not do to be caught off guard again. Slipping off to sleep, fully clothed in the cold room, she allowed a smile to cross her face. Scorpius had remembered her, and thankfully her liking of sharp objects. The next time she saw him she would be sure to repay him tenfold.

The week following Christmas once again flew by in a flurry of activity. New Years came and went, Dahlia returning to her studies, and Rose focusing on her work. She continued weekly teas with Luna, both happy to have some form of companionship in the long droning winter days Romania steeped upon them. She continued her studies as well, not only in the herbal arts but anything that Luna or Midwife Bogdan would teach her. She'd learned stitching, not only for cloths but for wounds as well, and untraceable charms for anything from keeping warm to temporarily blinding an opponent.

As winter swiftly moved along Rose noticed that it seemed to last longer than in England, because by the fifth of February there were still two feet of snow on the ground. It wasn't that she minded winter so much, except for the fact that dragons primarily mated in late summer and early autumn, meaning that their sixteen month gestation had most giving birth in the dead middle of winter. She had, had one happy experience while luging buckets of afterbirth. Due to the snow they had to bury the remnants closer to camp, where the ground was softer. It was during one of these trips she had spotted Scorpius, who she had not seen since late October.

It wasn't a large occasion to be happy over but it was something to look forward to during her duties. Luna had laughed openly at Rose's retelling over tea, her eyes twinkling slightly. "Young love, Little Rose, is a commodity that is too often wasted on the young. Get your boy. Have happy years." she said, pouring the tea. Rose was about to retort when Luna's eyes shot to the parlor window. Not even looking at Rose she glided over to it, looking intently at the clouds. "A unique happening is upon us. Too soon the tide shall change. A messenger at the gate. A herald to the coming of a word." Turning to look at Rose, she felt frightened by the pale face of her friend. "Something wicked this way comes." The words sent a feeling in Rose's stomach, like a stone had been placed there. It seems her peaceful times would not last for long.

Rose knew that Luna was no seer but the words stayed with her for several days. It was possible that they could mean anything. Maybe an own from Vic would come soon, telling what progress they'd made. It didn't really matter anyway, she'd concluded a few days later. The future was undecided, and no mysterious words of any kind would change that. She had a life here, and by all that was she was going to focus on that for once in her life.

tbc.

* * *

Next: The Messager: A mysterious figure arrives at the Dragon Camps. Who are they and what do they want.

AN: Once again, please review.


	14. The Messanger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the plot, the setting, the characters or anything else really. It is all the property of JKR. If you don'trecognize anything than it is my own and I would prefer if you asked before taking.

AN: Finally done, and now edited! I've gone back and reworked this chapter, including fixing any spelling and grammer mistakes. If you see any problems please don't hesitate to tell me, I'm slowly working on making this story better. I'd like to thank everyone hows reviewed so far and hope to get more great reviews in the future.

* * *

Chapter 14

The Messenger

The twenty sixth of March saw the last of the of the births for that year and thankfully the end of the most bitter of the winter chills. Leaning against the fence of the stable she looked out over the quickly defrosting forest. While the snow had disappeared the chill still resided, leaving Midwife Bogdan with a bit of a cold. Rose sighed as she reshuffled the hay. She had gotten so used to labor filled days that the short, unexpected break left her bored for most of the day.

She'd kept up with her weekly teas with Luna, who had become more of a mother to Rose then even her own had been these past few years. The teas were always a pleasant distraction from her work and the thoughts that plagued her mind. With each passing day with no word from Vic her worry grew. It had been nearly seven months since they had left their tiny flat in such a hurry. Perhaps if news from the outside trickled in more frequently her nerves would calm, but the monthly post and bimonthly papers gave little real indication as to what was going on outside the tiny camp.

Pouting slightly she twirled the pitchfork in her hands, absentmindedly going through some of the exercises Luna had taught her. Distracted by the rhythmic motions of the tool and her body she barely noticed the sound of approaching footsteps. Showing no sign that she knew anyone else was there she continued through the movements. A foot here, and twirl their, all the while her senses focused on the sounds coming from the pathway. Twenty feet away, ten, growing closer but no less bold. Five feet, and within clear sight of her they didn't stop. Three, two, one. Reacting quickly like she was taught, the pitchfork flew up in a single torrent of motion, stopping dead right in front of their throat.

Warm brown eyes, met cool blue and for a moment Rose allowed herself to relax her stance. "Your very lucky I didn't have my knife handy. Gapping chest wounds are so hard to heal." she said, allowing the pitchfork to drop to the ground. The intruder merely rubbed his throat nervously, gulping.

"Wasn't really expecting to be attacked." he said, his voice deeper then she remembered it to be. Fighting off the shiver that ran down her spin she glared at him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She really needed to cut it, but Madame Bogdan was old fashioned and refused to allow her to in till after her apprenticeship.

"What do you want, Scorpius? Don't you have work you ought to be doing?" Her questions were met with a strained silence. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she say a tinge of red mare his cheeks. Pushing the thought aside she turned to face him once more.

"It's red again." he blurted rather forcefully. Arching a single thin eyebrow Rose stared at him for a moment before realizing he was referring to the color of her hair. Shrugging slightly Rose ran her hands over it, the color instantly changing to a deep brown. At his quizzical look she almost wanted to laugh.

"Sometimes the glamor fades when I get busy. It's much easier then worrying about dying it every month or so." her reply seeming to somewhat appease him she leaned against the fence. Tapping absentmindedly she looked at him, just looked, taking in all of the changes the last five or so months had brought. His hair was longer, past his ears, and slightly darker then she remembered, more of a gold then the silver she remembered it to be. His eyes were the same of course, blue stele that still knew how to cut her to the quick, but the soul behind them seemed different, older maybe, she couldn't tell. She let her eyes roam over the plains of his face, high cheek bones, soft, full lips, that scar at the corner of his eye from that time he tried to impress Sara Glynis. All of it was the same, but different, he was different now, just like her. Clearing her throat she garnered his attention. "Why was it you walked all the way here again?"

He looked slightly nervous for a moment, shifting from foot to foot. "Owl came today, from Vic." he said, holding up a slightly wrinkled piece of parchment. Grabbing it from his hand so quickly her wrist hurt she tore open the envelope.

'_**Dear cousin,**_

_**I hope you are well, and I am sorry for not owling sooner, we've been so busy here. Please tell grandmother to stop worrying, it's only the States! Teddy's been a bit grumpy lately, apparently the local fair doesn't agree with him, but he should be fine in a day or two. I hope Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are fine, and tell Hugo that I miss playing chess. Oh, by the way, tell Aunt Hermione that we found something we thought she'd like, I saw one like it in one of her old school pictures. Please do give Aero a treat, he's a very good bird if slightly bity at times. I hope your school year is going well, and that you are keeping up with your studies. Well, I have to be going, we're seeing a show tonight and you know how Teddy hates to be late. Give my love to the family.**_

_**Your cousin,**_

_**Vic' **_

Breathing a sigh of relief she refolded the letter and placed it in her pocket, mentally noting to burn it later. They were safe and it would do no good if they were found out now.

Turning towards Scorpius she gave a wane smile. "They're in hiding, somewhere in the east, but still in Europe. If I were to hazard a guess I'd say somewhere in Bulgaria by her clues. Some of the Falcons are with them, or at least near by, they were having a meeting when she wrote this. Other than that there's nothing else in there." she explained, limply falling back to rest on the fence.

Scorpius nodded, seeming lost in his own thoughts. "At least we know something now." he said, gently setting down on to the hay next to her. Nodding while still staring off into space, she barely noticed how close they were setting. Her breath quickened as she felt his arm brush hers. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she saw him staring at her, eyes half laden and dark. Seconds ticked as they slowly moved towards each other, a centimeter at a time, in till she could feel his warm breath graze her lips. He was so close she could smell him, sandalwood, vanilla and his own unique scent wafting around her. It was intoxicating, being so close to him, almost touching him.

The sound of the gate swinging open startled them out of whatever trance they had fallen into. Scorpius stared at her, wide, frightened eyes filling with guilt and something she couldn't identify. "I have to go." With no other word he bolted up off the ground and through the gate, leaving a forlorn Rose, and a bewildered Luna in his wake.

"Did I interrupt something?" her surrogate mother's question rang through the empty stable. Not being able to control her self, Rose burst out laughing. The laughter, however, soon turned bitter as tears began to well in her eyes.

Pounding her fist against the ground Rose let out a strangled, "Damn it!" before getting her self under control. Taking a deep breath she sent Luna a somewhat forced smile. "Nothing that's important." she managed to croak out, standing against the railing for support. Luna's understanding smile almost did her in, but she held her cool as the older woman pulled her into a hug.

"I brought soup for you and Danny. Why don't I warm some up and you can tell me all about it. Hmm?" Nodding Rose let Luna lead her into the kitchen, knowing full well that talking about it would only bring up things she could explain. When exactly did life get so complicated?

The next few days passed by uneventfully, but sadly that left Rose with little to think about apart from the almost kiss she had shared with Scorpius. At least Midwife Bogdan was well enough again to start bossing her around, the odd jobs giving her something to fill up otherwise empty hours. Now she was carrying rather heavy inventory lists to the book keeper. Five books filled with transactions, needs, wants, and balances from the last year weighed down the satchel she was carrying.

Stopping near the fork between the pits and the main cabins she caught a flash of red in the distance. Squinting slightly she could make out a figure garbed in burgundy robes heading towards Uncle Charlie's cabin. "James?" she asked her self, making out black glasses and a head of Weasley red hair. Hosting the bag back onto her shoulder she hurried along, wanting to see if she had indeed been correct.

Stopping outside the cabin's door she looked in through the window. Uncle Charlie was standing in the middle of the room, yelling very adamantly at whoever this person was. Bursting through the door two sets of eyes turned to look at her. "I thought you said you hadn't seen them?" James asked, an air of arrogance in his voice. What was it with Potter men that made them think they were so special?

Ignoring him altogether she turned towards Uncle Charlie, intent on making their ploy work. "Mr. Weasley, sir, Midwife Bogdan asked me to bring some records to the book keeper but she wasn't in her cabin, do you know where I might find her?" she asked, mentally double checking to make sure her glamours where well in place.

Uncle Charlie shuck his head, their eyes meeting for a moment in quiet conversation. "No, Ms. Lehane, I'm afraid I have not seen her this morning." he said, following along with her deception. Setting down rather stiffly he gestured between James and her. "James this is Rye Lehane, Midwife Bogdan's apprentice. Ms. Lehane, this is my nephew, James Potter. I'm sorry for his rudeness, he's come looking for his brother and cousin and seems dead set I know where they are."

Nodding meekly she shook hands with James. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I'm sorry for interrupting unannounced, Mr. Weasley, I didn't know you had a guest." she apologized, schooling her features and her voice. She may not be a good liar but at least her acting was on par. "I'll leave you now, I really must find the book keeper before Madame Bogdan becomes cross with me." Turning to leave she'd almost made it to the door when James' voice caught her attention.

"If you don't mind me asking, _Ms. Lehane_, where did you get that beautiful broach you are wearing." No sooner had the words left his mouth than Rose knew she was caught. Turning back towards them she allowed her glamours to drop, a scowl on her face.

"I knew I forgot something this morning." she grumbled, allowing her bag to fall to the ground, and her glamors to slip away. "Alright, what do you want, James?"

Not appearing at all deterred by her sudden change in appearance he slumped back into a chair. "To get you and that wayward brother of mine home and quickly and quietly as possible. Your little adventure is over." he scowled, trying to intimidate her.

Rolling her eyes at his antics she stood her ground, arms crossed tightly over her chest. "If I can outrun a Dark Lord, what makes you think I can't outrun you?" she spat out, glaring down her nose at him. James merely scoffed, not taking any of her words seriously. Feeling anger well up in her chest her hand reacted before her mind, her knife was out of it's sheath and imbedded in the wall millimeter from his cheek before she had even know she had moved. Frightened blue eyes shot in her direction as she stood calmly looking at him. "I don't take kindly to be insulted. Pray, keep that in mind next time, dear cus."

Glaring at her openly know he pried the knife from the wall with a no little effort, and threw it her direction. Not even blinking Rose caught it in mid air, sliding it back into it's sheath in one solid motion. At his slightly startled look she snorted, his ignorance grating on her last nerve. "Never assume I don't know my own weapon." Before she could say another word the door to the cabin burst open for the second time that day, Al and Scorpius stumbling into the room.

"James!" Al blurted out with no mind to anything. Rolling her eyes she tried to suppress her ire. Was she the only one in this family that had any common sense? Scorpius at least had the foresight to look confused, sending looks in both her and Uncle Charlie's direction.

Sighing Rose leaned against the wall, glaring at her other cousin. "Honestly. Is there a single brain cell amongst either of the infamous Potter brothers? It's as though you want to get killed!" she shouted, exasperation clear in her voice. Both brothers scoffed at her, identical scowls marring their features. Snorting, something she seemed to do more often then she'd like, she went back to leaning against the wall in silence.

Standing up in a flourish of robes James tried to look intimidating. "Your coming home, Albus. Mum's worried sick and Dad's had it with your antics. All this attention seeking isn't going to get you anywhere. You and your two little ruffian friends are coming home and you'll be lucky if Dad doesn't decide to send you to the Americas to finish up your schooling. I've heard they have very progressive correctional schools there." James said as he stared down his pointed nose at them. Honestly, the prat made Uncle Percy look like a humble person. All his gloating and Auror credentials and he was just the same as Al, a spoilt little brat vying for attention from his overly busy parents. Now that she thought about it, so was she, but at least she had enough humility to admit it to herself, she wasn't even sure if they had that.

Sometime while her mind had gone wandering the argument in the room had escalated, both brothers having their wands drawn. As curses began to fly around the room, she tried her best not to laugh. At some point she supposed she must have gone crazy, because the scene unfolding in front of her had to be one of the funniest sights she had ever seen. Ducking to miss a random hex she watched them dance around each other, neither one wishing to let go of their male pride and admit that they may not be right.

Barely blinking as James was thrown through the open doorway she turned towards Scorpius a bored look on her face. "Ten galleons says that Al wins but neither one has a wand at the end of this."

Watching as James tackled Al to the ground Scorpius held out his hand. "Deal, Al may be good with a wand but he couldn't land a punch if you stood still and let him. He'll need his wand to win this, and that's how he's going to do it." Nodding Rose allowed her hand to linger in his for a second longer then needed before turning her eyes back to the feuding brothers. She enjoyed a good fight the same as any girl, and if she could make a few galleons out of the deal that was even better.

The two brothers, oblivious to what was happening in the doorway, continued to roll on the ground, both trying to grab a hold of either loose wand. A split second faltering by James allowed Al to grab hold of his wand, pinning his brother to the ground. James made a grab for his own wand, only to have Al disarm him just as quickly. Holding the wand tip to James's cheek Al leaned down to whisper to his brother. Rose was too far away to make out his words but what ever he had said caused a look of fear to spread across James's face.

Climbing off of him, he helped his brother to his feet but kept his wand firmly in his hand. Readjusting his robes James held his head high as though he had not just been bested by his little brother. "I'm not going to be the last to come looking for you and don't you even think that I'm not going to tell them exactly where you are hiding." With those words he took his wand forcefully from Al's grasp and stalked out the gates, disapparting with a pop.

Quiet descended upon the small yard as they stared at each other. The silence was broken by Scorpius holding out his hand towards Rose. Rolling her eyes she dug in her pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. Spelling out a single word on the paper, she handed it over. Looking at the paper somewhat disappointed, a smile slowly tugged on his lips as he took in the words, IOU. "I'll hold you to that, Red." he said, tucking the piece of paper into his coat.

Al, finally catching up to the conversation looked at them aghast. "You _bet_ on a fist fight?" he all but shouted. Rose shrugged, not really knowing what to say, while Scorpius merely smirked.

"Hey, I bet you'd win, I just said you'd do it with out a wand." Rose tried to defend herself, but knowing it was useless. Shrugging again, she shared a privet smile with Scorpius. Staring out at the setting sun her smile faltered as she felt dread settle into her stomach. James had been right, someone else would come for them, and for their sake she hoped it wasn't who she thought it would be.

tbc.

* * *

Next: The Prize- Scorpius collects his prize and Rose hears an interesting conversation.

AN: Thanks for reading, and please review.


	15. The Prize

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters, known plots, etc. They are the property of JKR, and I make no money in the writing of this story.

AN: I am so glad to finnaly have this done. It's been setting on my computer started since the night I posted the last chapter. Sadly, life once again got in the way of finishing this on my schedual but oh well. As those of you who have been reading these notes know, there are only two more section to this part of the narritive before I go on hiatus, aka studying and outlining the next section. I'm not sure when that will be posted, it depends on when I finish this section and what life brings. I'm not meaning to turn off readers but my life as a fully functioning adult is prooving to be more complicated then they ever said it would be in high school. But anyway. Please review, I like to know if you like it or think it sucks so that I can work on it.

* * *

Chapter 15

The Prize

Rose had tried several times to tell Scorpius she would be perfectly fine walking back to Midwife Bogdan's on her own, but he wouldn't hear a word of it. What happened to the days when he was so afraid of her he wouldn't question anything she said? Blowing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes she crossed her arms. He was at it again, that far off look in his eyes. The quick walk back to the cabin had stretched on, leading them down near the pits and towards the lake. Not that she minded really, the separation between them had lead her to the unwavering conclusion that yes, she didn't mind spending time with him and she really was in love with him. She had to suppress a snort at that. It was silly to love someone so much at her age. Shaking off the thoughts she turned her eyes back to the object of her feelings.

He looked so casually beautiful in the setting sun, his hair gleaming gold, and his eyes shining. Shuddering slightly for some reason she didn't know she diverted her eyes when he turned to look at her. It would do her no good if he knew exactly how much he effected her. Shifting slightly to give him room on the rock she was perched upon she stared straight ahead. "So," he began, voice rumbling close to her ear. "You threw your knife at James's head, huh? When exactly did the delicate little Rose get so violent?" His teasing sent a splash of red to her cheeks as she ducked her head slightly.

"If you've ever truly known me Scorpius, you'd know I've never been _delicate_. Or did you forget that time I beat Gates Cornel in that fist fight third year?" Her question brought a rolling round of laughter from the both of them. "Who knew he was such a bleeder?" she pushed out between giggles, remembering how his nose just refused to stop when she'd punched him. Once the laughter had subsided Rose realized just how close they were. His gorgeous almond shaped eyes just millimeters from her own, the laughter from earlier still shining there along with something else she didn't dare name.

"Red?" he asked, his breath hitting her lips in a tickling cherish. She looked into his eyes more fully, praying for him to continue. "I think I'll claim my prize now." Licking her lips she managed to croak out a weak, 'okay' before his lips descended upon her own.

Her mind stopped the instant his lips touched hers. Nothing around them mattered, just him. She took in every detail, from the softness of his full lips to the way his skin smelt so close to her. Gods, he was exquisite, soft and hard in one fail swoop, making her knees go weak even though she was setting. So caught up in the sensation of it all, she barely noticed the feeling of his tongue grazing her upper lip, begging for entrance. Acting on instinct alone she opened her lips to him, her eyes practically rolling back at the taste of him. She had waited three years for this, and she was going to soak in every moment while it lasted.

They pulled away slowly, breaths coming quickly and eyes glazed over with the feeling of it all. Rose closed her eyes as he leaned his forehead against her's, revealing in the skin to skin contact. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you in that blue dress, that day at the train station." he murmured, running a hand through her hair in lazy strokes. "Gods you were pretty, hair every where, laughing at some joke Al had told you. You were perfect, are perfect. My perfect little Red Rose." His lips gently touched her forehead, a slight kiss across her heated flesh.

Burrowing her head into her chest she hugged herself closely to him. "Will I always be your Red?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, to have this only to have it pulled away from her just as quickly.

As though he sensed her distress he peppered small kisses on her hair, running his hands down her back in a comforting motion. "Till forever. I'm yours in till I no longer exist. As long as you'll have me by your side, as a friend, a lover, or what ever you wish, I'll be here." he whispered against her hair.

Feeling somewhat comforted by his words she raised her eyes to look at him. "Forever just might be long enough." she replied, gently cupping his cheek. With half laden eyes she slowly moved forward, bringing their lips together once more.

They had spent hours by that lake, the sun having set long ago by the time she returned to Midwife Bogdan's. Thankfully, Uncle Charlie had sent word earlier that she would be delayed for an unknown time. She'd have to remember to hug him the next time she saw him. After a few short words with Midwife Bogdan, she was scurried upstairs with the reminder that she had the next afternoon off, provided she had the store rooms alphabetized and organized by then.

Noon that following day saw her tasks for the day done, thankfully. Walking down the path to Luna's she couldn't help the hapless grin that had affixed itself to her face. She didn't know if she'd ever be quit this happy before in her life. It was silly that one kiss could make her so giddy but every time it entered her mind she couldn't help the warm bubble that found it's way in to her stomach. Reaching the clearing near the cottage Rose stopped short, and eerie feeling settling down on her as she took in the sight of the darkened windows and slightly jarred door.

Muttering a softening spell she made her way up the creaking stairs to the front porch. Sneaking around by the window to the parlor she kneeled down so that it was at eye level. Peering into the darkened room she allowed her eyes to drift around, looking for any movement. Opening the window slightly she listened closely for any sound that was out of place. After a few seconds, heavy, booted steps echoed from the kitchen, footsteps she knew didn't belong to Luna. Peering over the sill of the window she looked for anything out of place. A long black coat was thrown over one of the chairs, something gleaming on the shoulder that she couldn't make out.

More footsteps drifted towards her, stopping just out of sight as a loud bang, like a cabinet slamming, resounded from the kitchen. Touching her amulet she prepared herself to rush in when laughter quickly filled the room. Brows creasing she tried to get a better look, only to have her view blocked by a large book self near the door. Cursing slightly she crouched down further, shuffling herself to the opposite side in hopes of getting a better look. Peering in through the window again, she saw the unmistakable outline of a man standing near the kitchen window. Muffled voices slowly filled the silence, one clearly feminine, and the other masculine. Laughter came again, as the man turned from the window, Rose glancing a slight gleam of silver in the dull light.

Just as she was about to make her way into the house, she felt eyes move in her direction. Ducking quickly she muttered an untraceable disillusionment charm. She felt more then saw someone approach the window but they quickly turned again, their footsteps harshening as they found their way to the hardwood floors of the kitchen. Heaving a sigh of relief she once again pushed herself up to glance through the window. The parlor was empty, but Rose could clearly make out Luna's figure in the kitchen doorway, her back to the window. "Bloody Hell!" reverberated through the room as Luna turned swiftly and angrily entered the parlor.

Tossing throw pillow about Luna huffed, obviously unhappy with what ever had been said in the kitchen. "You know, this is so like you! Not owl, or Flo for six years, SIX, and then you suddenly show up on my doorstep! I could do this when I was twenty, but I'm not young anymore you know! I've got a daughter to take care of, all on my own, a job I actually enjoy, and what do you do? Just come waltzing back that's what." Luna's torrent of words took Rose by surprise, both because of their content and how they were spoken. She'd never, in all the months she'd known Luna heard her raise her voice, to anyone, or let the dreaminess of her voice so much as faultier. Who ever was standing in the kitchen had hurt her, and apparently had a past only they knew about.

When Rose pulled herself out of her own thoughts she saw that the man had exited the kitchen and was hugging Luna close to him from behind. Luna's face seemed calm for only a second before anger appeared to bubble up again. Retching herself from his arms she put a good distance between them, Rose's eyes following her ever move.

"You think I'll just fall into your arms? That it's that easy?" a strained sob escaped her throat as she stopped speaking. "Unless I've been misinformed your still married. Did you even know I was here before you showed up, guns a'blazing? You didn't did you. You have some nerve! Honestly Harry! Your forty-two, are you ever going to start acting like it?" Rose felt something tighten in her throat as her eyes shot to the mans face for the first time, the clear emerald eyes of her Uncle gleaming even in the dim light of the room.

She felt like a fist had clutched her stomach. They were here to take them home. Her Uncle Harry had, had an affair with Luna, the woman who had made her feel at home for the first time in ages. She didn't think her brain could process much more, but her eyes refused to leave the scene that was unfolding before her. "I'm sorry. Luna it's not what you think." he tried to explain while Luna scoffed at him. "Yes, Ginny and I are still together, we love each other, at least in some form. That doesn't mean I don't still care for you. That year while Ginny and I had broken up, that year with you, it was amazing. I know I said I just wanted to be friends, that I would always be there for you, it just got hard, okay? I mean not three months after Ginny came back, you'd run off to Africa chasing after some creature of another!"

Angry blue eyes bore into him. "So it's my fault? I was just supposed to set around London, putting my career on hold in till you decided what you wanted?" Her voice rose with every word till it was the only sound in the cottage.

Running a hand through his hair Harry sighed heavily. "I never said that. It's just you left, and the next thing I heard you were dating some fellow naturalist, and Ginny was there, and I still had feelings for her, so we got married." he said shrugging pitifully. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as it happened, or why I'd done it, but I regret nothing else. I don't regret that year, or the letters, or anything I ever had with you. I just wish... I wish it had turned out differently at times. We, Ginny and I, we may love each other, but we haven't been in love for years. Not since Lilly was a baby. But we're friends, and we have a good life together. I can't leave that."

Rose felt her heart clench at the sight of Luna's tears, she really did love her Uncle. "I'm not asking you to, but please.. if you ever loved me, if only a little, don't bring up old dreams and crush them again. I'm getting to old for that." A gentle smile passed on Harry's lips at her words.

Brushing away her tears he smiled down at her. "Your not old. Your just as beautiful as you were that night in London, in that pretty little red number." his humor brought a smile to her face, if only slightly.

"Liar." she kidded, pulling away. "You maybe a charmer, Mr. Potter but you not that good. And the dress was burgundy." Laughter filled the room and Rose's heart as they stood close to each other but not touching. They looked good together in someway, though Rose felt like she was betraying her aunt Ginny just by egknowledging it. "You should be going, I'm sure the others are waiting for you, to find that son of yours."

Laughing Harry smiled. "Yeah, wayward and trouble making that one is." His joke added to the humor in the room but it's truth left a bitter undertone in the air.

"Like his father then." Luna jested back, running a lithe land along his cheek.

"To the core. That's what worried me so much." he replied, weaving his fingers with hers, holding them close to his chest.

Leaning in close Luna sighed. "You should be going then. Don't want to keep them waiting any longer then necessary." She made to pull away, but Harry only pulled her closer, drawing her eyes to his.

"They'll be alright for a few moments. I'm sure they'll understand about caching up with old friends." he said, pulling her into a hug. Nodding, Luna just let him hold her, basking in the momentary feel of it. Neither were aware of the eyes that were watching them, or the thoughts that were racing through Rose's head as she tried to process it all. Reacting on instinct she stealthily moved off the porch and took off in a sprint. She had to tell Scorpius that they'd come for them, she had to warn him. They had to get away, going home would mean danger, more danger then they already where in. Clutching her pendent, desperately she tried to push her body further, she had to make it there, she just had to.

tbc.

* * *

Next: At paths end: Will Rose made it is time? What secrets still lay in front of them? Read the final part of section 1!!

An: Thank you for reading! I'm going to try to work on the next part as soon as possible, hopefully before the new semester begins of January 8th. And as always, review, review, review. I answer if you ask.


	16. At Paths end

Chapter 16

At paths end

A moment, suspended in time, never seems to matter to most. That single instant, seemingly the same as every that had passed before it. Black and white, set in stone, the cold dismal realization that one can never fix the past, only keep on living. That moment when childhood died, dreams shattered, and the world shook. A single thing that rips your world from its axis and tosses it into oblivion. No one ever sees it coming, no matter how we delude our selves into thinking that we know our lives, and what will become of them. That we are the ones that are in control. No one ever sees the end in sight, the darkness of the woods as it creeps upon you, inch by inch in till it has devoured every speak of light to see your way out with. No one wants to be alone in the woods. Alone, isolated, dark. But in order to find your way onto whatever lays at the other end, we all must travel through the woods, scared, alone. We must see the darkness, walk amongst it, breath it in as we do air, to truly know who it was you were meant to be all along. For you can never appreciate the light just over the next hill, till you've thought you've lost the hope of it forever. To appreciate life you must see death, and all its trappings, to know love you must know hate. All strains must fall in order, to learn, to build, to survive what is to come. How can you leave the woods, if you never stepped inside to begin with?

The air stung her nose as she ran, her chest heaving as she pushed her body forward. Stopping outside Madame Bogdan's cottage to catch her breath she rushed inside and up the stares. Paying no attention to her mentors shouts she made it to her room, grabbing the bag she had packed that morning, as she had done every morning since she'd left home. Stuffing the shrunken bag into her pocket she exited the cottage in the same manner she had entered it, sprinting off towards the pits. The dried earth sent clouds of dust around her as she made her way down the well beaten path. The sun shone brightly and mockingly down upon her through the still barren trees along the path, goading her with its warmth against the back of her neck.

She took the left fork with no concuss thought, her mind on what had to be done. Run, fight, survive. It wasn't safe to stay, but didn't know where to go. If they were to be sent home, back to England, she didn't know what would follow them. The thing they feared most knew them, knew their names, their families. There was no turning back for it would mean the death of far too many. If they stayed away, distracted, then they would not go after their families, their loved ones, and those back in England would be safe, if only for the moment. She wasn't naive enough to think their wasn't a possibility that the Raiders would target her family to draw them out, but there was the hope that with them being here that their attention would be diverted from that option.

Spotting the hollowed craters of the pits she pushed harder, hoping that they were there. Reaching the edge of the pit she looked around frantically for any sign of Scorpius or Albus, but there was nothing but dragons below. "No, no, no, no. Where, where. Uncle Charlie's." she muttered to her self looking back one more time before taking off towards her Uncle's. Though the path between the pits and the cottages was much shorter it was much less pleasant in it's terrain. The slopping hills and jagged turns only proved to slow her down as she tried to run faster. Coming to the edge of the settlement, out of breath and on wobbly legs she quickly ducked between the cottages, not daring to take the main path.

Stopping just outside the backdoor to her Uncle's cottage she peered through the kitchen window, searching for any movement with in. A shadow, clearing human in shape danced upon the wall but she could not tells it's source. Raised voices echoed, all clearly male resounded but she could not make out what they were saying through the thick pane of glass. A soft but firm hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to jump, her wand at her assailants neck and her other hand on her knife. Her shoulders relaxed slightly as her eyes met Scorpius' very familiar blue ones. Rushing forward she wrapped her arms around him, holding him as closely as possible. He returned the gesture, peppering light kisses atop her head.

"What's the matter, Red? Your shaking." he whispered against her hair, refusing to let her go. She drew in shaky breaths as she tried to collect herself enough to tell him what she had heard.

"They've come, Scorpius." she said, watching as his eyes changed to a deep, smoky steel, the only noticeable sign of his fear. "They've come to take us home. It isn't safe, but they don't seem to know or care about that. We have to leave now. We have to get Al and we have to run." He nodded, letting go of her, but grasping her hand tightly as they began to walk.

"I don't know where Al is, he disappeared earlier today after an owl arrived. He might be at the pits." Scorpius said, his voice sounding odd to Rose.

"He isn't there, I looked there for you first." she said, stopping behind the book keepers cottage. Scorpius turned to look at her, a question in his eyes. "Scorpius, what were you doing behind Uncle Charlie's cottage?" It had been pestering her since he had first appeared. He looked and sounded like Scorpius but something was off.

"I thought I had seen your father earlier, so I was going to talk to him. Why?" he asked, dropping her hand. Rose felt cold as soon as his fingers left her's, like she was being punished for something she hadn't known she had done.

"Your acting odd. There's something... different about you." she explained, looking at his face closely to see if there was any indication of what it could be. Neither spoke for a moment, silence surrounding them. A new light she had never seen in his eyes before appeared there suddenly as he took her hands in his, bringing them to his lips to rain tiny kisses upon them.

Looking up at her through a soft curtain of pale blond bangs his eyes shone. "Something is different, Rose. I can't explain it now. Later, when all of this is done, at least for the time being, I'll explain everything, just trust me for now. Can you do that for me? Please?" The look in his eyes told her he wasn't lying but that didn't lessen the knot in her stomach any. Taking a deep breath she nodded, allowing him to kiss her before gently taking her hand and walking again.

The light Rose had conjured just month before to find the camp, fizzled every time she tried to use it to find Al. "Either someone has blocked my magic, or someone is hiding him. I can't tell which one." she explained after her third attempt. The clearing that her previous spell had lead them to gave no clue as to wether Al was near by or had been there at all. A soft prickly tickled that back of Rose's neck as one of her charms was activated. "Someone's here, and their powerful." Both ducking behind a large rock near the tree line she cast a quiet disillusionment charm. Pecking over the edge of the large rock, Scorpius looked out over the meadow.

"It's your father and uncle." he said in a hushed tone. Rose nodded, digging around in her pocket for anything that might help. Withdrawing a small spherical object pulled a lighter from her other pocket. "What is that?"

Lighting the small fuse she smiled as it began to spark. "Flash bulb. Close your eyes, tight." she replied before throwing it over the top of the rock. Ducking back down she followed her own advise just as a rather loud boom echoed through the clearing. Counting to three she stood up quickly, grabbing Scorpius' hand. "Now, run." They took off at a dash, heading out of the clearing and back towards the camp.

The sprint was harsh but they managed to make it back to the camp in record time. "We have to get to your Uncle's, he'll be able to give up a port key out of here. Maybe he'll know where Al is." Scorpius said, looking around the clearing to see if anyone was there.

Rose tried to catch her breath before responding. "Your right, there's a good chance Uncle Charlie's hiding Al, we need to get there before anyone knows where-" her sentance was cut off by a scream as something grabbed her forcefully for behind. The steel like grip of the person's arms hurt, her skin bruising under the assault. As she struggled she watched Scorpius' face radiate anger.

"Let her go. Father." he said through clutched teeth, causing a gasp to escape from Rose's lips. She had never meet Scorpius' father before but Scorpius had never been shy in demonstrating his dislike for the man. He had blamed his father for his mother's mysterious ailment, and her supposed lack of lucidity at time. He'd never said why he blamed his father, and Rose had never pried but looking at him now she saw it all reflecting in his eyes.

"I am here to take you home, Scorpius. This little escapade of yours is over. Your mother is worried to death about you. Do you want to make her more ill then she already is? You are coming home, now." the man growled out close to Rose's ear. It shocked her slightly that Mr. Malfoy sounded quiet a bit like Scorpius, both having rich, silky voices that were deep while not being too deep.

Scorpius let out a bitter laugh at his father's words, his eyes narrowing into slits. "That's rich coming from you. You never once cared about her illness before, always gallivanting around at functions, with you _women_. Don't you dare deny it. You left my mother home, alone and ill with me away at school so that you could have your little affairs. One after another, late night owls, private fire calls. Don't tell me I'm going to make my mother more ill. You've all but killed her heart, you have no room to talk!" Scorpius spat out his words, years of anger oozing through every syllable. Rose had never once in the five years she had known him ever heard his voice raised in anger. The mere thought of it sent deathly frigid chills down her spin.

The arms around her waist tightened as she began to struggle again, wanting nothing more than to comfort Scorpius. "Stop being such a child. You haven't a clue what you are talking about. You are coming home wether you like it your not." Mr. Malfoy said, his tone as harsh as his grip. His head shifted slightly as he apparently shifted his gaze. "Weasely, Potter. So good of you to join me. Perhaps now you can take care of your own wayward child, Weasely." Rose looked at her father, eyes pleading but he seemed to stare right through her.

"Well, you've found two, Malfoy, but I don't see Al anywhere." her father said, eyes gleaming. Rose began to struggle again, looking at Scorpius, praying that he would run while they were distracted. Giving a frustrated growl as the hold on her only tightened at her moving she began flailing around, hoping to catch him off guard. "Easy, Malfoy! You're hurtin' her!" Barely paying attention to her father she struggled harder. She needed to get free, to run, not really caring at this point where she ran to.

"Honestly, Potter, you can't even find your own offspring? How can be possibly be that hard to find. You can use magic and he can't for Merlin's sake!" Mr. Malfoy growled out at her uncle. Rose closed her eyes in silent thanks that they hadn't yet figured out exactly how they'd stayed hidden so long. Now she could just hope that he would be smart enough to stay away, and make it to the Falcons to tell them what he knew.

"Let her go!" Rose kept her eyes closed as the voice rang out through the trees. She was beginning to think he acted this way just to prove her wrong at every turn. Turning her eyes towards the sound of the voice she saw Al standing, wand drawn in a fairly impressive dueling stance. What a shame they weren't dueling and he'd have to win a real fight this time. Al was advancing towards her, obviously unaware, or just not caring about, the other two armed men standing feet away. If he had he really would have seen that first disarming spell coming.

Rose had never seen her Uncle Harry violent before, in fact it was almost inconceivable to her mind that the man she had known all her life could have a violent streak at all. How wrong she was, the look alone in her Uncle's eyes seemed to be enough to render most men cowards. Sadly, once again Al was not a man nor had the insight to think that his father would honestly duel him. Her eyes stayed on them as they danced around each other, spells flying in most directions. Wiggling slightly she hoped her capture would be distracted enough for her to break free but his hold held true.

The minutes ticked by as the duel continued in front of her, neither particularly getting the upper hand at any certain moment. It was almost like watching a muggle fencing match, the way they seemed to dance more so then fight. A deadly dance but a dance none the less.

After she saw Al fall for the second time due to a stunning spell she was sure it was over, her uncle standing over Al wand drawn, posed for action. "Stop!" All eyes turned as a red faced, disheveled Luna came sprinting into the clearing. "Harry! Don't!" As the words left her mouth a bolt of light shot through the air, silencing them all. Her Uncle stood, just barely, looking at his son in shock, hand still open from where the spell had blasted his wand from it. In the seconds that followed, mayhem unleashed its self upon the tiny group, voices raising to fill the quiet.

In those second Rose felt the grip around her loosen, falling almost completely away. With a single well placed elbow to his ribs she was completely free, and barely noticed by those around them. Swiftly taking off her locket she muttered a spell she'd learned by heart just in case. Cinnamon eyes snapped open as the last word left her lips. "Scorpius!" Her cry was met by six pairs of eyes as she threw her locket towards him. His eyes held only questions for a split second before they realized her plan. Grabbing hold of Al's shoulder he only had to wait a moment before a tugging sensation started to form at his navel. "Patir, Disparaître, être sûr!" With those words they disappeared with a resounding pop.

Falling to her knees, she felt tears well in her eyes. Her dream all those months ago had been right, she couldn't help Scorpius in his hour of darkness. She was needed else where. Turning a tear stained face to her father she managed to force out a single sentence. "You can take me home now. I'm ready." The wind blew a warm breeze as she said those words, signaling a new season, a new time. Her path was done.

End part 1

tbc.

* * *

Next- Ch. 17- Interlude aka The locket

AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it and remember, the best way to ask about questions is through reviewing, I love hearing what you have to say, no matter what it is! Thank you again, you've all be wonderful!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he and every thing in his wonderful world are the property of JKR. I claim no rights and make no money in the writing of this story.

AN: I've finally finished it! This is the chapter I began writing months ago, my ending to the wonderful first part of this series. Don't worry there will be more, including a inturlude that I'm finishing up right now and will be posted in a few days. It feels good to have this done finally, and to take a short break from worrying about it. I'll begin work on the second part sometime between now and the end of February. I don't think I'll have anything to post before then, but I never know. I do have an outline right now so it's just a matter of going over that, fleashing it out, and starting to write it all. The next section will cover through chapter 32, so it's a rather long section dealing with lots of things, including a whole lot more action, as in fight scenes on the large scale. But anyway, please enjoy this and let me now what you think.

* * *


	17. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the matterial associated with the novels. It is all the property of JKR, and I am only borrowing it.

AN: The interlude I promised all those weeks ago. Sorry for not posting it sooner but life really gets in the way, more specifically Logic and Deutsch homework, but I've finally finished it. I won't be posting a new chapter on here right now, but I have Spring Break in a few weeks, and I may try then. Till then enjoy!

* * *

Interlude

The Locket

The sun hung low in the sky when they'd finally stopped to rest. The road they'd landed on had been in disrepair, neither knowing exactly where it was that Rose had sent them. Setting on an old tree stump, back stiff and slightly hunched over Scorpius stared at the amulet in his hand. He knew it very well, Rose had worn it around her neck as long as he had known her, some of his fondest memories being when he would watch her toy with the chain during lessons. How she would run it through her fingertips, hold it between pouting pink lips absently. He knew the feel of it well, though now it seemed heavier than it had as he'd gently brushed his fingers against it that evening by the lake. Heaving a heavy sigh Scorpius tried to keep his emotions in check, it would do him no good to become distracted now.

Tracing the engravings, etched carefully and precisely into the cool silver backing, he stared at it, unsure of what he was meant to do next. Scorpius honestly had no idea why Rose had thrown the amulet to him, her bag, or anything else containing information would have made more sense but she had thrown him this instead. He'd entertained the notion that she had thrown it to him as a remembrance, of them, of Romania but after thinking on it for hours he realized that couldn't have been the cause. Rose, while a romantic underneath her harsh shell, was still not someone to do something with out it having a deeper meaning, a helpful purpose. The words and symbols on the backing gave him no hint, as he recognized nothing more then a few French words that did not seem to go together.

He wished she was here instead of the damnable amulet. She would have all the answers, she always did. His bright little Red. A smile graced his lips for the first time that day as he thought about her smiling face, eyes wide and glowing as she explained some new thing she had learned. Straightening slightly he ran his had over his face wearily. The sun was much lower now, the tent had already been placed for the night, and Al sat melancholily poking at the fire with a stick. Scorpius knew the lose of Rose hadn't been any easier of his friend, but deep inside he still held a grudge against Al from all those months ago in France. If he hadn't been so damn eager to impress a girl he barely knew then Rose wouldn't have been put in danger to begin with. If he hadn't been so immature they never would have had to leave France so quickly, would never have gone to Romania. If it weren't for Al Rose would still be with him.

Shaking off the dark thoughts that began to cloud his mind he went back to staring at the amulet, hoping to glean some new piece of information. It was the same as it had been moments before, the red crystalline front still gleaming at him in the dim light. Running a thumb over the inlaid silver note he closed his eyes, wishing he could will the entire day away. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time since he first took his seat a little over an hour ago he opened his eyes. Smiling sadly down at the amulet in his palm he brought it to his lips, indulging the childish notion that if he kissed the amulet it would be as though he were kissing a part of Rose. No sooner had his lips brushed the front then he felt a slight tinge of magic tingle them. Pulling back he looked on amazed as the amulet sprang apart. Not an amulet, a locket! A light bit of paper seemed to be nestled inside tightly next to a piece of blue cloth. With nimble finger he gently removed the paper, watching as it expanded and familiar scrawled hand writing appeared.

_**I thought you might be needing these. Safe journy.**_

_**Red**_

Tucking the paper safely in to his pocket he turned his attention to the other object that lay with in. Just as with the note, it expanded as he gently retrieved it reshaping into what looked like a satchel of some kind. Upon closer inspection Scorpius noticed that it was Rose's satchel. She'd given him her notes, her spells, everything tucked safely inside the books with in the bag. Closing the locket Scorpius slipped it around his neck. She'd given them the advantage, the hope that they needed. It didn't seem to settle the not of fear that clenched his stomach however. Some how he knew, this was just the beginning of it all.

tbc.

* * *

AN: Well there you have it. Please review, and I might get Ch. 17 up sooner.


	18. The Old Road

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It and all other things concerned with it are the property to JKR and whoever else she's sold them to. Ie. not me. I make no money from the writing of this story.

AN: Wow, you have no idea how long this has been setting on my computer unfinished and taunting me. It feels really good to have it done. I'm still working out some plot kinks for the next few chapters so don't be surprised if it takes a bit before the next chapter is posted. It will be posted soon though, I can promise that. I hope every one enjoys the new chapter, and as always, please review!

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 18

The Old Road

The sun rose early the next morning but Scorpius barely minded it, having been up for hours already. They'd departed from their makeshift camp in the calmness of the predawn hours, journeying blindly south. Scorpius hadn't spoken to Al since they had arrived at their mysterious destination, and in all honesty he had no desire to do so any time soon. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he stared at his friend, a scowl marring the other boys features as he begrudgingly walked along, clearly unhappy about being allowed such little sleep.

Miles ticked away with the hours, the red clay road radiating heat as the sun rose higher in the pale sky. Stopping about midday to take a rest in the shade at the side of the road Scorpius sat staring out over their surroundings while absentmindedly playing with the locket that hung around his neck. There was nothing in the books Rose had left him to indicate where she had sent them, the only clue being the word Sofia scribbled in the corner of one page. He wasn't even sure if it was a person or a place, the ambiguity of it raising far more questions than answers.

Pushing him self up off the hard ground he slipped the bag over his shoulders again. They weren't going to accomplish anything simply setting there, and even if they were heading in the wrong direction they were at least heading towards something. Shooting Al one glance he set his sights back on the road.

It was night fall by the time they stopped again, gathering water from a stream. Still not speaking to Al he handed him the canteen before beginning to walk again. He stopped a few feet ahead when he didn't hear the other boys telltale foot steps behind him. Turning sharply Scorpius glared openly at him, willing him to move under the sheer force of the stare.

"I'm not going anywhere." The words were clipped and in some way uncharacteristic to him. Scorpius bit his tongue to keep his own scathing comment to himself. Turning to stare his down he waited impatiently for what would happen next. "We've been walking all day, Malfoy. This is getting us no where. We don't know where the hell we are, or even where we're going! I'm not walking anymore till I've rested. It's not like we have anything important to do!"

Scorpius had to bite the inside of his mouth just to calm himself down. "We are heading were ever this road takes us. Rose sent us here for a reason, and we're not going to just throw that away. We keep going." he stated, his voice calm even as his eyes flashed Steele in the fading sunlight. He didn't budge an inch in his stance, almost daring Al to make the next move. He was telling the truth when he said he wasn't going to throw this away. Rose had given them everything she could to help and he was simply going to ignore it and flounce about.

"How do you know she meant to send us here, huh? She could have fudged it all up, sent us to a different continent entirely. I'm tired and I'm not going to keep walking simply cause you think she sent us some breadcrumb trail. She didn't know everything Scorpius!" His emerald eyes flashed as he stepped forwards, matching Scorpius' glare. Scoffing at the other boys attempt to intimidate him Scorpius turned on his heels heading in his initial direction. "I was talking at you!"

Ignoring the shout that followed him Scorpius squared his shoulders and set a steady pace. He hadn't made it far when all the air was pushed out of him from behind. Falling hard to the ground he twisted his body to wrestle the Al off of him. Punching and kicking blindly a surge of adrenaline shot through him every time he felt it hit it's target. Staggering to his feet he whipped a bit of blood from his lip before throwing himself back at the other boy.

Arms and legs flailed as each tried to get the upper hand. Maneuvering himself Scorpius delivered a right hook, knocking Al from atop him long enough to catch his breath. Turning his head to the side his eyes caught something in the distance. Kicking Al square in the stomach he pulled himself up off the ground, dusting off himself as he went. "Hey! You're supposed to be fighting me, Malfoy! Get back here!" Not even bothering to turn in his direction Scorpius advanced on the sign that caught his eye. The paint was slightly faded, but still legible if one was familiar with the word.

Digging through Rose's satchel he found the book he had been reading through the night before. Finding the page he was looking for he read over her notes a few times before closing his eyes in concentration. "Traduire." Opening his eyes in a flourish of lashes he watched, amazed, as the Balkan words shifted and became clear. "Sofia." The word left his lips in more of a breathy sigh than anything else. Closing the book with a triumphed cry he returned it to the bag as she pivoted to look at Al. "This road goes to Sofia! Oh, that brilliant girl!"

Al, for his part, merely looked at his sulkily as he gently poked at his slowly forming black eye. "Is that supposed to mean something?" Scorpius glared at him before turning his attention back to the sign.

"I think Vic and Teddy are hiding is Sofia. That's why Rose sent us here, it's a back way to them. No body uses this road by the looks of it and the cloaks are still in place, so no one could find us." The found smile slipped a bit when he thought that taking this road would take him even further from home, and worse still, even further from Rose. Pushing it aside he slung the satchel over his shoulder again. Barely glancing over his shoulder he shot a glare at Al. "Come on, it says that it's a hundred miles to Sofia. If we don't get started now we'll be walking for the next month."

Setting his jaw, and his mind to the task at hand he started walking. Rose had given them all the chance to beat this and he wasn't going to throw that away no matter how much he missed her. For now all he could do was keep going forward and hope when all was done he'd be able to see her again.

tbc.

* * *

Next: Chapter 19: Daughter of the Ramiana

An: Thanks for reading! More action will come in the next few chapters, along with real plot! As always, please review.


	19. Daughter of the Ramiana

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of that is the property of JKR, and I make no money from the writing of this story.

AN: Thank the gods for borrowed electronics. I managed to sneak my brother's AC adaptor since mine stoped working. That allowed me to finish this chapter and have it ready for posting. This chapter is a bit long, and the next chapter will be a bit shorter because of that. Don't worry they will be getting longer, especially as the plot progresses. Anyway, as always please review, and happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 19

Daughter of the Ramiana

The hazy, calm repetition of passing trees, and an ever alluding horizon did nothing to calm the uneasiness that had settled into Scorpius' stomach sometime around lunch the previous day. After walking for nearly two days he wasn't even really sure they had made any head way in the kilometers that separated them from their destination. Thankfully they had both taken to keeping their thoughts to themselves, Al's ever darkening attitude was doing nothing to ease the cloud of uncertainty that was almost permanently fixed above them.

Scorpius wiped at the sweat that seemed to bore from his forehead. It was exceedingly hot for mid march, and the weight of his backpack and the black shirt he had donned were doing nothing to help ease the discomfort as he pushed forwards. He wasn't about to back out or show weakness now. If there was one thing that his parents had jointly instilled in him it was that when you set your mind to something you couldn't back out simply because it got hard. He almost smiled at the memory of his mother's determined face when she had attempted to bake his eighth birthday cake by herself just to prove that she could do it.

Coming to a stop next to another worn sign he was disappointed to see that they had only made it a little over twenty miles since the last they'd seen. Cursing lightly under his breath he ran a jerking hand through his hair. If they didn't find a faster way to travel it would take them a month before they reached Sofia. Taking a deep breath he nodded to himself before turning and setting a steady pace, not even bothering to pay Al any attention as he started to complain again. The incessant complaining was getting on his nervous more than just a little. When they had first come up with their plane it had been Al to take the reigns and come up with a battle strategy. He had been cool, collected, and logical in till they'd gone to France. From the moment he set eyes on Nim Riley, Scorpius had noticed a change in his friend. Gone was the logical straight thinking Al, now all he did was whine and day dream when not called to task. The long months in the camp had drained what was left of his patients with it. He could only hope they got to Sophia before he strangled his best friend.

They only stopped once to rest and grab a small bite to eat around midday before staring out again. The sun had dipped low on the horizon bringing with it a thankfully cool breeze, giving at least a slight respite from the head they'd suffered through the day. Intending to walk through the night, if at all possible, Scorpius came to a stop as his eyes caught a faint glow, like firelight, from a clearing in the distance.

Slowing his pace to a more cautious step he moved carefully incase there was something ahead. Moving closer to get a better look he shushed Al, glaring at the other boy to get his point across. The light grew brighter as they made their way towards it, Scorpius' eyes darting around for any movement. Ducking into the tree line while there was still a good distance separating them he kept his senses alert for any movement. Trying to keep his steps light he winced as Al stepped on several downed branches, the telltale crunch echoing through the seemingly deserted woods.

Stopping just as a thin row of trees obscured them from the large bon fire that lay beyond. Crouching low he looked at the shadowy figures that moved infront of him, their exact features too blurred for him to discern who they were. Sighing heavily he scanned the group, counting at least twenty people. "Um, Scorpius?"

Gritting his teeth he tried to stay calm. Not even turning to look at him he hissed back his own reply "Not now, Al." Brushing some of the budding foliage aside he tried to get a better look.

"Malfoy? Please?" Rolling his eyes Scorpius had opened his mouth only sightly to reply when he came face to face with a grizzly looking man armed with a knife. "Tried to tell you."

Scorpius simply glared down his nose at him as he stood and raised his hands in a defeated gesture. "Yea, thanks for that."

Flanked by an armed man on each side of them they were escorted from their hiding stop to the bon fire they had been spying on. Hitting the ground hard as they where tossed unceremoniously at the feet of their 'hosts' both sputtered and coughed. Pushing himself up Scorpius looked up at their now capture, more than a little surprised to see an ages grey haired woman in richly colored garments looking down at them with amusement in her eyes. "Perhaps, travelers, you can tell me how you came to be in my camp, and who you might be?"

Glaring at Al in a silent warning to be quiet Scorpius stood and bowed slightly. "My name is Scorpius, ma'am. I and my friend are traveling to Sophia."

She stepped forward, looking him up and down in an appraising glance. "And the star of family aged shall take the road to Belgium's maiden. Along the old road encounter he, relatives unknown from before all of we. And upon the night of broken creeds, an award is known clearly." Stopping her inspection she stopped in front of him, taking his hands in her's. "I welcome, thee, son of the mal fey, to the tribe of Avayramiana." Kissing him on both cheeks she turned him towards the collected, opening her hands in a welcoming gesture. She spoke in words that not even Rose's amulets could translate, the collected tribe cheering at her words. Turning towards him her worn face broke into a wide, warm smile. "Welcome home." Not being able to say anything he simply stared at her, a small nervous smile playing on his lips. It was going to be a very interesting night.

They were quickly pulled into a party of sorts, food and music surrounding them as one member of the tribe after another came to greet and welcome them. Many young girls where flaunted in front of them, the reason alluded Scorpius but he smiled and excepted their greetings all the same. "Why are they so interested in you?" Scorpius rolled his eyes at Al's muttered words, brushing them aside with a push to Al's shoulder.

The woman from before, a head chieftain of sorts called Petronilla, pushed her way to the front, a richly garbed girl in toe. Coming to a stop in front of them she pushed the girl forward so that she was in clear view. Scorpius was taken back slightly by just how beautiful the girl was. Her rich charcoal hair fell in smooth tendrils around her bronzed, heart shaped face, gold coins reflecting the fires light, illuminating her in a hazy ethereal glow. Her wrapped garments where silky yards of burgundy and sapphire. Her rosy lips upturned slightly in a tentative smile, her chocolate eyes glowing. It was her eyes that shook him out of his dumbfounded state, their glow no where near that which Rose's eyes had always held.

Turning his gaze towards the older woman he waited for her to speak. "This, son of the mal fey, is Darina. The gift of the Ramiana, our most precious daughter." Looking between the older woman and the girl who stood next to her he smiled nervously, not sure what to do.

Holding out his hand he tired to meet her eye. "It's nice to meet you." For her credit Darina didn't stare at him blankly. Instead she placed her hand in a like fashion, albeit several centimeters away from his own. Laughing he took her hand and shook it. Staring at their hands and then him she smiled warmly at him. Matching her smile he laughed nervously when she didn't let go. Gently pulling his hand free of her's her smiled at her again before turning his gaze to Petronilla. She looked at him quizzically, as though she didn't understand him. "Is something wrong, ma'am?"

She looked at him closely for a moment. Taking the girls hand she drew her even closer. "Darina is my granddaughter. The gift to the star." Scorpius couldn't stop his jaw from falling just slightly. This woman, a gypsy, knew about the prophecy, that he could understand, but the words she had just spoken refused to work through his brain.

Laughter bubbled up from beside him as Al found the humor in the situation that was lost on him. The two women looked at him expectantly, as though his next words would turn their worlds upside down. "Well, I'll be fucked." Scorpius couldn't even bring himself to glare at him.

tbc.

* * *

Next: Of choices made: Exactly how will Scorpius deal with what he's just been told?

AN: Don't worry, and don't be mad the next chapter, and the one after that will fix things. Because of my technical difficulties they won't be posted till after the UPS man delivers my new AC adaptor, but they will be posted before the end of the month so don't worry. Thanks, and please review, I'm begging.


	20. Of choices made

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the property of JKR, and I make no money from the writing of this story.

AN: I'm posting this fast while I still have a bit of a charge on my battery. I don't know when I'll be posting again, but it will be soon. Sorry for the rush, and hope you enjoy the chaper. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 20

Of choices made

Scorpius was physically unable to move as he tried to process what he had just been told. Shaking his head he couldn't bring himself to look at anyone. "Please... please excuse me. I need.. I need... I really can't breath right now." Not waiting for any of them to so much as utter a word he was up from his seat and heading towards the cool darkness of the woods.

The rough bark of the tree cut into his forehead as he leaned against it but he didn't care. In a matter of less than five minutes his world had been torn up and spat right back in his face. The girl, Darina, while beautiful, was not his Red, his beautiful, vibrant, brilliant English Rose. The very girl he was very actively trying to find a way back to right that minute. Shaking his head he resigned himself to tell her just that. He wanted Rose, not some girl thrust upon him because of the nattering of some half senile old crone from France.

Standing there for a minute his mind drifted back to their last real conversation at the camp before it had all went to pot. She had asked him what was wrong, and even though at the time he hadn't told her he had wanted to more than anything. He'd wanted to tell her that even at seventeen he was fairly sure that he was in love with her, that when the whole mess was done, and if she would have him, he would love her forever. Most of all, he'd wanted to tell her that no matter what gift some prophecy gave him, he'd always choose her. That she was his reward no matter what any one else had to say about it.

Straightening himself he set that fact in his mind, that Rose was who he loved, and who he would be with no matter what. Turning back towards the camp he took one last deep breath before making his way back. His steps seemed to be shorter and more slow than they had been when he was retreating but he finally made it back to the camp.

All eyes turned towards him, boring into the very fibers of his being. Taking long strides towards them he stopped just short his eyes traveling over Darina before settling on her grandmother. "I'm in love with someone else." The words had slipped from his lips before he could even think of their implications. Petronilla looked him up and down in a calculating gaze, almost as though the slightest twinge would give him away.

Meeting his eyes she stared at him a moment longer before turning her gaze to Darina. She took a tentative step towards him, as though she were afraid that any misstep would be met with reprimand. Reaching out a gentle hand she allowed her fingertips to brush against the amulet he wore around his neck. "Her's." It wasn't a question but she looked up at him through long lashes for conformation.

He nodded, cupping the locket in his palm. "Her's. My Rose's." Darina smiled a bit sadly but nodded along. Scorpius ran an awkward hand through his hair as he looked down at her, unsure of what to do next. "I'm sorry, but I loved her first."

Darina laughed softly, backing away from him. "Lucky." Scorpius joined her in her quiet laughter, an ease falling over them that hadn't existed before. Glancing down at her hand Darina pulled an ornate band from her thumb, sliding it into his palm. "For good luck."

Nodding Scorpius slipped it onto his index finger for safe keeping. "Thank you." Bowing just slightly Darina returned to her grandmother's side, demure as before. Petronilla took a slow but powerful step towards him, her eyes boring into him.

"I was not wrong." He was slightly startled by her words, but tried hard not to let it seep into his face. "You, son of mal fey, shall marry a daughter of Ramiana." She took one more step towards him, staring closely at the locket that now hung in plain view. "Soon, as the darkening of the storm descends, you will be called home but do not expect it to be as you left it. Two years of trial lay ahead, before maiden of lore you shall see again. Heed my words, and listen well, make friends not enemies in the battle frail." Taking a step back he held out her hand. "While not in blood our bonding be, let my tribe for ever more be an ally to thee." Taking her hand Scorpius gave it a firm shake. Petronilla gave a bark of laughter as she pulled him into a hug before giving a cry of celebration.

The celebrations lasted well into the night, Scorpius and Al finding their beds with no little fete. Rising early the next morning to empty his stomach, Scorpius set about packing up their things. Kicking Al lightly in the leg he tried to arose him only to get a grunt in reply. Snorting slightly Scorpius shook his head at his friends behavior. "A heavy sleeper, no?" Turning Scorpius was met by the warm smile of Petronilla.

"Yes. I am sorry to leave so early but we'll never make it to Sophia at the rate where going." She waved a hand in dismissal, her smile never wavering. Gesturing towards the path she cocked her head in question. Nodding Scorpius fell into step beside her.

"You have many trials ahead of thee, star. I would like very much, as your friend, to make some less difficult." Reaching into her robes she pulled out a bit of decorative stone. "This shall take you to Sophia this day, and this," she pulled a mid sized sword out with her other hand. "Shall keep you safe from those things you do not expect." Nodding his gratitude he thanked her ardently before slipping both into his bag. He opened his mouth to say more but was shushed by a single gesture. "No more words shall be said, than safe journey, my friend, till be meet again."

Bowing slightly he smiled as she turned back towards her cart and disappeared. Walking back to a sleeping Al he kicked him once more, only this time much harder. Al bolted up from his slumber, cursing under his breath as he went. "Wah?" Not even dignifying his half asked question with an answer Scorpius threw his bag at him, his message clear.

Once they were both ready they headed out of the camp, and back down the road. About a kilometer from the camp Scorpius stopped and pulled the rock out of his bag. "She said it would take us to Sophia this day, so lets see." Holding the stone up to catch the first rays of light he felt a familiar tugging at his waist. He barely had time to grab Al's arm before the world around him blurred.

Hitting the ground hard, he was more than happy to feel grass beneath him instead of dirt. Glancing up he gave a cry of triumph at the sight that created him. The windows and roofs gleamed in the early morning sun, casting a gleam about the city that took his breath away. They had made it to Sophia.

tbc

* * *

Next: Sophia: Scorpius and Al finaly arrive in Sophia to some shocking discoveries.

AN: Thanks for reading, and as always, please review!


	21. Sophia

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the property of JKR and who ever she has sold the rights to. Ie. not me because than it wouldn't be fanfiction.

AN: Yea! My computer's fixed and even though my muse hasn't spoken to me in days I have finally finished this chapter! It's a bit of filler, but don't worry, the next chapter will have actual plot, unless my muse is being a fangirl again. I hope you all enjoy and please review and tell everyone about my story! I'm really begging now.

* * *

Chapter 21

Sophia

No matter the impressions from the hill over looking the city, the streets of Sophia where crowded and dirty like every other city he had ever been to. Pushing past locals and tourists alike Scorpius had yet to so much as glance the wizarding section of the city. The signs shifted into English before his eyes, making it some what easier to navigate the crowded streets.

It was late morning by the time he spotted the telltale signs of the wizarding world. Pulling Al into the dimly lite restaurant he made his way towards the bar. "Um, excuse me?" The burly wizard behind the worn counter top looked him up and down before nodding. "Do you have access to an alley?" Hoping the lay out of the city was similar to London he was relieved when he nodded and pointed to a back door. Getting Al's attention they headed out into the cramped back area, the smell of mildew and dust almost overwhelming. Pulling out his wand he tapped the wall once, testing to see if he was right. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when the wall shimmered. Walking forward he held his breath as he passed through the wall, a habit he had since his first trip through to Platform 9 3/4.

The view that greeted him was far different from Diagon Alley. Crowded and suite covered, the wizarding populous moved about in dimly colored robes of wool. Walking off to the side he pulled out Rose's worn spell book. Leafing through the pages he came across the spell she'd used months ago. " _Des dieux des vents je demande votre aide, me montre la manière à la sûreté_, _Victorie._" He stumbled over the unfamiliar words but managed to pronounce them correctly. The light didn't appear as readily as it had for Rose but it flicked into life gradually, dangling before him before it started to moved forward.

It was difficult keeping up with the fey light through the crowds, especially when it chose the fastest, not the easiest, path to their destination.They finally came to a stop outside an imposing home of grey stone, it's rod iron gate looming imposingly over them. Swallowing hard Scorpius made his way up the river stone walkway to the foreboding red door. The gargoyle head knocker seemed to glare at him as he raised him hand to knock.

Of all the people he had expected to see when the door glided open it was not the person who stood on the other side. The girl, no more than fifteen, stood staring at him, her raven locks falling gently against her shoulders, her eyes wide and cinnamon looking at him expectantly. "Um, hello?" When she continued to simply look at him he looked at Al before taking a step forward. "I'm looking for my friend Victorie Weasely. She-." He didn't have a chance to say another word as she turned in a flurry of burgundy robes, leaving the door open behind her. Glancing at Al once they followed her inside, the door closing behind them.

They followed her to a setting room of sorts, filled with furs and rich textiles. Motioning for them to set she stood by the door. "My father will be with you soon." She spoke in a heavily accented, but pretty voice. Nodding to them, she ducked out of the room, closing the door with a resounding click.

Their wait was short one, for a few minutes later the door slide open to reveal and imposing, dark figure. Scorpius stared at him for a minute longer than was polite, the feeling that he should know this man settling into his stomach. "My Petia tells me you are here looking for Victorie Weasely." He looked down on them with calculating dark eyes, something Scorpius was beginning to believe all Bulgarians had. "Now I have only to ask, why?"

Scorpius sat up straight, trying not to feel intimidated by this man. "She is Al's cousin, we were staying with her before we had to leave London. We were lead here, and hoped that we would be able to find her again, along with my cousin, Teddy Lupin." The man looked at him for a long moment, almost glowering at the mention of Teddy's name. It was the first tell Scorpius had seem from him. It was clear that he somehow knew Teddy, all he had to do was figure out how.

He seemed to have read his mind for his gaze intensified as he stared down his nose at him. "You will not find Teddy Lupin in this house." His words left no room for question or contradiction. Nodding Scorpius bowed his head in resignation to the fact. He could worry about finding him later, as long as they could see Vic the trip will have been worth all it's cost. "I know who you are, and for that I will extend my hospitality to you. You will find what you need upstairs. Petia will show you. Petia." The girl from early entered the room once more, Scorpius making a mental connection to her name, Petia.

Nodding to them she beckoned them to follow her. Stopping half way out the door Scorpius turned to look at the man who remained in the room, his glowering presence seeming to take up every last speck of air. "Excuse me sir, but you never told us your name."

A small smirk seemed to up turn his lips as he turned towards him. "Viktor Krum." Scorpius' eyes widened marginally barely noticing himself nodding in acknowledgment, wonder over taking him at the Quidditch champions name. Nodding one last time, mostly for his own sake, he exited the room, following Petia and Al as they made their way up the darkened, aged stair way.

The hall way was dimly lit, though Scorpius could still make out the ornate wood workings, and lavish wall paper. While the home was smaller than the one he had grown up in, it in many ways reminded him of his father's 'cottage'. The portraits, a staple in any home of a wizarding family of old blood, watched them as they walked along, some with friendlier expressions than others. Portraits had always unsettled him, but whether it was because of the painting itself, or the reminder of his own grandfather's portrait he was not sure.

Stopping outside a broad well varnished door Petia knocked lightly, a gentle call answering from within. Pushing the door open gently, Scorpius found himself blinking at the sudden rush of light. The room was much airier and spacious than the hall had been, large bay windows allowing the midday sun to illuminate everything in a slightly garish tone. Following the younger girl into the room he noticed for the first time the large bed that took up a good portion of the far right wall.

"Al! Scorpius!" The joyful cry finally made his gaze fall on the figure perched atop the bed. A bit weary, and haggard looking but still smiling Victorie Weasely laughed whole heartily as she hugged her cousin. Pulling back for Al Scorpius was surprised as she turned to him, arms open in warm welcome. Accepting the hug with a bit of awkwardness he gave her a slightly tight smile. "Where's Rose?" A knot Scorpius knew very well returned to his stomach at the mention of _her_ name. Taking a few gasping breaths Scorpius looked towards Al for support. He may not like him right now, but he was still his best friend, and one of Rose's as well.

"Vic," Al began as he gently took her hand. "Rose has gone home. My dad and Uncle Ron intercepted us in Romania. She's back in England." Vic's breath caught but she quickly covered it by placing her hand over her mouth, her eyes losing some of their earlier shine. Her blue eyes darted frantically to Scorpius but he kept his face neutral, afraid that if he let it go now he'd never stop.

A soft stirring came from beside her bed followed by a soft cry. Pulling away from Al Vic rose with a little effort, brushing away Al's concerned hand as she got to her feet. Walking over to an ornate bassinet neither of them had noticed before she pulled a small bundle of blankets, cooing softly while bouncing it lightly. As the cries lessened and finally stopped Vic turned her face towards them, a tired smile pulling at her lips. "Al, Scorpius, I'd like you to meet my daughter."

"How...?" Al only half asked as he took a step closer, before stopping short, almost as though he was afraid.

Vic laughed lightly, shaking her head. "If I need to explain that to you, Albus, than you are more dense than any man your age could ever hope to be." Plucking up his own courage Scorpius side stepped Al and made his way to the mother and child. Holding out his arms in silent questioning he held his breath in awe as Vic slide the bundle into his arms. "Gently, watch her head." Heeding Vic's soft instructions he looked down at her tiny face, amethyst eyes staring up at him in curiosity.

"What's her name?" The question was softly spoken, the very real fear of upsetting the small baby settling into his chest. He'd never held one before, being the only child of equally sibling less parents. The baby, for her credit, seemed less concerned with him than he was with her, enjoying sucking on her fist while she stared up at him nonchalantly.

"Nymphadora Cosette Lupin. My little nymph." Scorpius shared in the smile as he turned his gaze from the baby to her mother.

"You named her after her grandmother." Scorpius had never had the honor of meeting the baby's name sake, having been born years after the woman's death. His mother, however, had once told him that his father thought very highly of his long gone cousin, even if he would never admit it to anyone save her. Scorpius found it hard to believe that his father could ever think highly of anyone, but supposed is was possible he was fond of her in his own way, what ever that would be.

"Yes, she will have big shoes to fill with such a name, but I don't think she'll disappoint anyone." Looking down Scorpius noticed that Nymphadora, who he quickly found himself referring to as simply Nymph in his head, had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Passing the sleeping baby back to her mother, Vic lay her back in the bassinet before turning towards them.

Gesturing to them she moved towards the small setting area in the corner of the room, far enough away as to not wake the baby with talking but close enough to keep a watchful eye on her.

Laying a comforting hand on Scorpius' arm as he made to take a seat she gave him a comforting smile. He wasn't entirely sure but he thought it was meant to tell him that she knew what he was going through very well. Sliding into a well stuffed chair he almost wanted to sigh as his aching muscles began to relax. The long days of walking had taken more of a toll than he had realized, the first grips of fatigue starting to settle in. Pulling himself back from his minds wanderings he noticed tea had appeared on the table, Vic smiling as she handed him a cup made perfectly. "So, what's new?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Al's question but sipped at his tea without comment. Vic for her part giggled lightly between sips of her own tea. Shacking her head she set aside her teacup as she turned her attention fully towards them. "So much has happened, I don't know where to begin!"

"The beginning is always a good start." Sending a smile in Scorpius' direction she took a deep breath and did precisely that.

Next: Of time lost: the Falcons reemerge as new allies and new enimies make their planes known.

AN: Thanks for reading and please review!


	22. Through the Cracks

Chapter 22

Through the cracks

The sun had been setting later and later in the evening over the few days since they had arrived at the Krum estate. Scorpius found him self uneasy in the dark, forbidding halls, instead finding a refuge in the expansive rooftop greenhouse instead. Vic was recovering well from her difficult birthing, the strain of a half werewolf child taking most of the energy from her body. As she ventured from her room more often she would at times join him in the greenhouse, rocking Nymph gently as she glided between the rows of trees and flowers. Sometimes they would talk about random trivial things, other times they were quiet except for Vic's soft humming to sooth her new born.

Scorpius often found himself amongst the muggle flowers planted along the far right wall of the glass enclosure. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by them, but he supposed it was because his mother had grown them in the side garden when he was a child, saying the name of each one to him as she planted it herself. Shaking his head he ran a finger over the velvety petal of an orchard.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Vic's voice broke through the calm recesses of his wanderings, drawing his eyes towards her sharply. Lifting a single eyebrow in question he watched as she nervously wrapped her arms around herself. "About Teddy."

He leaned back against the worn wooden shelves, crossing his own arms in a reflexive motion. "I thought you'd tell us when you felt like it." He shrugged, watching her carefully as she began to pace.

Biting at her nails nervously she stared down at her slippered feet, only glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "It isn't his fault." Scorpius didn't reply to her blurted words, knowing that she more needed to say the words out loud for her self then to convince him. "We weren't planing on having a baby. Don't get me wrong I love my Nymph, but we knew what we were getting ourselves into when we joined up with the Falcon's. I didn't even know for sure till after we'd left London when the Raiders had closed in on us." She stopped for a moment teetering under the weight of her own words. "When I told him he was happy, at first. Then the news of what was going on out there reached us." She gestured wildly towards the window as though what ever was wrong lay just on the other side of the glass. "He pulled away after that. It didn't help matters that what little wolf was in me was crying out to be joined with his. He's not ashamed of being the son of a werewolf, he's just not proud of it either."

Clearing her throat she turned to look at him fully for the first time. "Krum threw him out after some things were said one night. I know where he is, I'm just not going to go looking for him, he's made his choice." Sighing she wiped away her tears. "Viktor's asked me to marry him."

Of all the things Scorpius had expected her to say it hadn't been that. Of what he'd seen of the stoic ex-Quidditch player he hadn't taken the man for a romantic. "What about Nymph?" He poked his head towards the gently rocking stroller not far from them. No matter if Viktor Krum was a man of honor or not he wasn't sure how he would take raising the child of another man.

"He's agreed to raise her as his own, along side the other girls." A found smile crossed her lips as she talked about Krum's daughters. "And they love her, Sophitia can't wait to be a big sister, being the youngest now."

Scorpius stared at her, his crystalline eyes narrowing. "But what do you want?" It was asked quietly but the firmness of the words was lost on neither of them.

She looked down at her feet before replying. "Teddy." The word was whispered so quietly he almost wondered if he had heard it at all.

Crossing the distance between them, he pulled the older woman into a hug as her sobs overtook her. He knew what it was like to be deprived the one the heart longed for, even if he and Rose had parted under much different circumstances. He wasn't sure how long they'd stood there as he rocked her gently, but when she gently pulled away to check on Nymph he didn't move to question her. Glancing over as Vic gently cooed to the baby he ran a weary hand through his hair. He felt older than he ever had in that very moment, and suddenly he found him self very tired.

"Are you going to tell Al?" The question hung uneasily in the glass room, Nymph cooing softly to herself, unaware of the density the air had just taken. Scorpius turned to look at her, but she refused to meet him eyes.

"I'm not sure there's an Al left to tell." He merely nodded, turning is eyes towards the sky. At that moment he wasn't sure if there was either.

The Krum estate was usually very quiet, the occupants of the house rarely making more than the slightest creak as they made their way around. Finding his was down from the roof he passed by the room he was sharing with Al, preferring to be anywhere else than in his company at the moment. Walking down the back stairwell he turned his attention towards the library, hoping to find solace in a good book, and a bit of quiet reflection. The door was slightly ajar as he came upon it, the soft glow of candle light spilling out into the empty hall. Soft voices murmured in frenzied speech, the words too low and quiet for Scorpius to make them out.

Squaring his shoulders he knocked quietly, waiting as the voices dimmed further. Krum's voice echoed an entrance from with in, his voice its usual gruff baritone. Pushing the door open further he bowed his head slightly, though not before letting his eyes glance over the dark stranger that stood in the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but Victorie asked that should I see you to tell you that she had retired early." Krum's thick brows knitted together in concern, but Scorpius moved to assure him. "It is only a headache, sir." Nodding Krum retook his seat, his own eyes sliding to the stranger that stood beside his desk.

"Allow me to introduce you. Scorpius, this is Bastian Upton. Upton, this is the young man I was telling you about." Nodding to each other Scorpius held out his hand in greeting, almost flinching at the cold feel the man's hand held.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Upton almost purred in a strong Scottish burr. Retracting his hand Scorpius nodded, only slightly surprised by the man's accent. It had been quite some time since he'd run into another native speaker that was not already in his acquaintance.

"Like wise, sir." he replied in a strong, even voice. He wasn't sure what it was that unnerved him, but there was something in the other man's eyes he didn't trust. "If you need nothing else, sir, I will be retiring early my self, I've suddenly become aware of exactly how long of a day it has been." He gave a nod of respect to both the men before slipping out the door and back into the darkened hallway.

Scorpius purposefully took that long way to the second floor, stopping off in the kitchen momentarily to grab a bite to eat and talk briefly with the house elf that worked here. He found it odd at times that they were used for servants, as his mother had adamantly objected to the idea when he been a child. The cottage had been run by her alone, with the help of a maid who had worked for them as long as he had been alive. He had never even seen a house elf till he had visited the manor after his mother had fallen ill. Shaking off the thoughts nipped at the sweet bun Tizzy had given him. He preferred talking to the house elf in all honesty, her conversations much more pleasing than any he'd had with Al since departing from France. Sighing heavily he stopped at the second landing to stare out the window for a moment. He missed England in a way he never thought he would while he had been living there. He missed the small things mostly, Yorkshire pudding, and football, speaking the same native tongue as those around him. Staring at the tile lined roofs, muted in the overcast of the day, he felt a deeper pang. He missed his home, the small grey stone cottage his parents had raised him in, Hogwarts, Rose. He missed everything that had ever made England his home at all. He knew deep down that if Rose had been beside him, holding his hand, he wouldn't miss it half as much, because she was home to him more than anything else.

Turning back towards the hall way he almost fell backwards, startled by the sudden appearance of a black clad girl. "You frightened me." he laughed but stopped short as he saw the tears collecting in her large cinnamon colored eyes. "Are you alright?" The girl shook her head slightly, down casting her eyes. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Come here." He lead her to a small ornate bench in the hallway urging her to set down. Crouching down next to her he handed over his handkerchief. "Now, do you want to tell me what's the matter... Titania was it?"

"Titiana." she corrected quietly, dabbing her eyes even though she did not look up at him.

Scorpius smiled at her openly, pulling out the extra sweet bun Tizzy had given him. Pressing it into her hand she looked at him briefly before continuing to stare at her hands. "Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong? You don't have to mind you. You could just eat the treat and be on your way without a word." His assurance seemed to take some stiffness out of her shoulders. "I personally hate being forced to do anything. My mother had her hands full when I was a child. Never wanted to listen to a word she said. Got myself in trouble quite a bit over it too." He laughed, his smile staying when he noticed just the slightest upturn to her own lips.

Staying there for a moment he was sure she was going to take him up on his offer not to talk when she moved. "I never knew my mother." It was a soft admission by Scorpius had a feeling she'd let him in more with that one sentence then she'd let anyone in. "She died, when I was two, giving birth to Sophitia. Petia remembers her a little better, she was six." Scorpius simply nodded, allowing her to control the conversation. "I like the way you speak." The words only shocked him mildly, mostly because he did not know where they had come from. "The words seem to flow so much easier for you. I find I some times have difficulty saying what I mean."

"I was raised to speak English though. Not your fault we make it so bloody difficult." He jested, smiling more easily when she joined in on his joke. Leaning back he pushed his hair out of his eyes, watching as she flicked her gaze to look at him. "You should eat that now, they taste better when there still a bit warm." He pointed towards the bun she still held in her small hand. She raised it to her lips, taking a small bit before wrinkling her nose up just slightly. "Not to your liking than?"

She shook her head, dark curls bouncing around her shoulders. "I don't like the cinnamon one's." she said, staring down at the treat before laying it on her lap. "Tizzy makes me lemon sometimes when father is away on business. Father likes the cinnamon." She said no more on it, as though that was all to be said. "Victorie will be going with you when you leave?"

Scorpius corked an eyebrow but shrugged. "I don't know. Not really sure when I'll be leaving in all honesty." He sighed heavily. "Besides, your father has asked Victorie to stay here. I'm not sure if she wants to stay though."

Titiana stared at her hands for a moment, her black hair curtaining her face. "I do not want her to stay." Scorpius opened his mouth to counter her but she'd continued on. "Everyone who stays dies. Everyone in this house dies."

Grasping her had Scorpius forced her to look at him. "Titiana, does your father hurt you?" She shook her head but refused to look at him. "Titiana, answer me truthfully." His quiet urges drew her eyes to him, brimming with tears and sorrow.

"He hurts because he does not wish to see. I understand that, and I know what to do. Victorie is light, she does not deserve to live like that. The baby does not either." Scorpius slumped back slightly, allowing his hand to go limp.

"You don't want her to get hurt." Titiana nodded furiously, wiping at her eyes to conceal the extent of her tears. Scorpius tried to smile at her soothingly but was sure he was failing at it. "I believe Victorie will leave with me when I go from here, when ever that is. She misses England as much as I do."

Titiana smiled shyly up at him, nodding before turning her eyes to the dark hall. "I would very much like to see England." Her admition didn't surprise him, Titiana seemed well versed in things English, and she seemed to have a natural curiosity.

"How old are you, Titiana?" Her eyes shot to him for a moment before sliding back to stare at her hands.

"Fifteen." she quietly admitted, as though that was something to be ashamed of. Scorpius smiled at her just the same.

"Than I believe, Titiana Krum, that it is very likely that you just may see England someday soon." Her eyes widened to a dangerous degree her hand shaking as she held back a sob.

"You will take me with you?" she whispered, her pale lips ghosting against the words. He nodded, grinning at her. She flew at him in a second, hugging his tightly as she cried her thanks. Calming her down enough to set back on the bench she smiled happily for the first time since he had seen her. Her face sobered slightly as though as dark thought had passed over her. "I will tell you what troubled me now." Scorpius nodded as his brows knitted together in concern. She leaned in close her breath tickling slightly against his ear. "You were right. There is not much of him left."

Standing stiffly she ran slightly shaking hands down her dress to smooth the wrinkled velvet. Nodding down at him he held out his handkerchief to him. "Thank you, Scorpius Malfoy." With out saying a further word she turned and glided down the staircase. He stayed there for a moment, letting her words glide over him as though they were water.

Shooting to his feet his eyes widened as the true meaning of her words sipped into his fog thick mind. Grasping the handkerchief tightly in his hand he stomped the rest of the way towards the room he had been sharing with Al. Pushing open the door with no little force his eyes fell on his best friend, lounging on his bed. "Where have you been?" His voice was the same as it had always been, his eyes the same shade of green. She had to be wrong, he couldn't fully believe that the cloud that had been hanging over them was in fact true. Staring at him more closely he felt his stomach clench. He knew, even if he didn't want to. She was right.

tbc.

* * *

Next: Silence Screams: The darkness is approching faster than any of them could ever know. What will happen when they are confronted with it once more?

AN: Thanks for reading, and I hope you all remembered to review. That means even if you hated it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of it is the property of JKR and I make no money from writitng this story.

AN: Finally done! This chapter has taken me forever to write mostly because I've also been wading through course work and my original writing at the same time. This one is a bit longer than the last few have been and there is a reason for that. The action in this section is going to start moving faster than it did in Part 1. Don't worry, I'm going to try to update once a week for the next few months, but that is a rough estamite. Mostly I just really want to finish this story so it will stop pestering me. Anyway, as always enjoy and please review!

* * *


	23. Silence Screams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All of it is the property of JKR, and I make no money from the writing of this story.

AN: Okay, so this is done. I had a really hard time writing this because its a dransitional chapter. In all honesty I've scrapped three other drafts before posting this. The action kinda picks up here, but it will so even more in the coming chapters. Anyway, I don't know what else to say besides I hope you enjoy it and please review.

* * *

Chapter 23

Silence Screams

Scorpius stood there, his blunt nails digging into the dark varnished wood. His heart pounded in his chest sporadically, his breathing coming in short, labored pants. His head spun as he was sure he experience the first panic attack of his life. No matter how hard he tried to breath it seemed like some invisible force had set it's self in his chest. The not so soft quieting of a throat brought him out of his thoughts. Jerking his head up he looked into Al's cold eyes. "I went for a walk. To clear my head." he replied quickly, moving far enough into the room to shut the door securely behind him.

Making his way towards his own bed he pulled Rose's bag from beneath it, leafing through the pages more so as a distraction than to actually find anything. "Why do you look through that thing all the damn time?" Scorpius didn't look up but his fingers still, grazing them almost lovingly over the open pages.

The truth was he had looked through the pages more often then he would like to admit, memorizing anything that could prove useful later. Of course he really didn't want Al, or what ever he had become, to know that. "I could still learn something." Al snorted in response but Scorpius chose to ignore him, turning his attention fully back to the page before him. Having read it so many times he also knew that Rose had suspected something was wrong with Al for a while. She never really stated what she thought was wrong, or when she started to suspect that something was off but he knew when she'd started writing down her thoughts. Port de Chaudron, or at least the day they had walked there, that had been when Rose had started to keep track of her thoughts.

Scorpius almost felt sick as he thought about those few days. Rose had been ill just the day before they'd walked there, something that he now knew had less to do with a cold and more to do with what she had over heard him say. He'd meant it though, and told her just as much that night by the lake. He'd wanted her safe, and back home with her family away from danger. He'd gotten what he wanted just a few days later, but by then he knew he didn't want it anymore.

Shacking his head he turned his attention back to the pages in front of him. He mouthed the words of the incantations to himself trying to commit each to memory. Rose had been busy in their months away from home, filling every page of the tome with untraceable spells and hidden knowledge. Turning the page he stopped short looking around the room. Something felt off, and not in a small way. Closing his eyes he could almost feel the book in his hands pulsing with some unseen force. Focusing harder he felt it reverberate in his mind, a soft feeling of uneasiness forcing its way through. As quickly as it had appeared the force dissipated leaving not even a slight inclination in its wake. Shacking his head he tried to remove the uneasy feeling that had settled into his stomach. Rose had left a lot of enchantments on her things, and Scorpius wouldn't put it past her to make a safe guard on her book.

He had barely had time to return the book to his bag before he felt the first rumble. Slight, and unnoticed by Al, Scorpius almost wrote it off completely till the next came. The shook fiercely, almost knocking him to the ground as he scrambled to pick up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on!" he shouted at Al as he sprinted out of the door and down the hall towards the staircase. Almost skidding to a stop in the front hall way he turned towards Krum. "What's going on?" he shouted over the ruckus coming from outside.

"The cities under attack." he answered swiftly, before turning towards Upton. "Take them through the back passage, you know which one, and get them all to safety." Upton nodded herding the girls, shaking and frightened, towards the back stairs.

"Viktor!" Vic cried as she held Nymph tightly to her chest. "You can't stay here! They'll kill you when they get here!"

Krum looked at her calmly for a moment before pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. Pushing her towards Scorpius he turned back towards the door. "Get her to safety. Take her home." Vic hesitated even as Scorpius and Al tried to drag her out of the hall. "I said go!" With those words they finally managed to pull her towards the passage.

It was cramped, dusty and dark within the small passage and they moved quietly even though Scorpius was sure no one would have heard them over the sounds coming from above. He had never been so glad to see open space as he has when they finally reached the end of the twisting passage. Not two steps away Upton thrust a hairbrush into his hand. "Take them." He nodded towards the girls huddled together behind him.

"What about you?" Even as he asked it Scorpius was fairly sure he knew the fate of the older man. Their eyes met for a moment and he nodded, gripping the brush tightly. "Every one grab a hold." As the did as he commanded he glanced at Upton one last time. "Parlez-vous français?"

Upton gave a dark bark of laughter as he shook his head. "We'll see." Without a further word he tapped his wand to the brush and the world spun around them. The ground came rushing at him faster then he remembered, the wind leaving his lungs as he let go of the port key and fell backwards.

Wheezing as he set up he looked around the group. "Is any one hurt?" They all shook their heads but Nymph cried loudly, obviously frightened by the sudden movement. "We have to move. Does anyone know where we are?" The coast that they had landed on was deserted but oddly familiar.

"We're in France. Port de chaudron." Vic whispered as she gently rocked Nymph to calm her. Looking up at them from her seat on the ground she shallowed heavily. "I know the way, come."

The small drift wood cottage was exactly as Scorpius remembered it from so many months before, the same slightly tattered green curtains hanging in the curtains, the same worn chair setting next to the front door. He hadn't thought about Gabrielle till this moment, whether the raiders had found her when they had fled to Romania, and a thick knot of guilt settled into his stomach. It only lessened slightly when she opened the door, ushering them all inside, clucking French at them as she went. Stopping just in front of the door he pulled her into a fierce hug, thankful that at least one person along their journeys had escaped hardship. "I am sorry." she said as she laid a hand against his cheek, a sad smile playing on her lips. Shacking it off he returned an equally strained smile before slipping pass her and into the cottage.

Sleep was a commodity that eluded him that night as he set within Gabrielle's setting room, sipping on lukewarm tea as Vic slowly rocked Nymph, to afraid to let her baby out of her sight even to sleep. "We have to go back." he spoke softly, drawing Vic out of her thoughts, and Gabrielle away from her knitting. "We have to go back to England."

Vic nodded, looking towards Gabrielle for support. "In a few days." she replied, "The girls need rest, as do we. We'll go back in a few days." Scorpius nodded, returning his gaze to the slowly dying fire. The couldn't out run this anymore, couldn't hide. It was time to go home, to face it all. It was time to fight.

* * *

Next: The Mistress of Malfoy Manor: The return to England harolds more surprises then they ever though possible.

AN: I hop you enjoyed it and as alway please review.


	24. The Mistress of Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor to I claim too. If I did I really wouldn't need to write fanfiction would I.

AN: Okay, sigh. I've started and restarted this chapter so many times since I last posted and I finally managed to make it so that I'm not completly displeased with it. That being said, I've been thinking about this story a lot in the past few week, and I'm still trying to figure out what to really do with it. I do know that I am aiming for thirty or thirty three chapters right now, and will more then likely move what was initially going to be a third section of this into it's own story, a sequal to this. I havn't decided on that though, so I'm going to wait and see how I feel when I finish with this section. All that aside, I'm moving on with the plot, and there will be some twists along the way over the next few chapters. I hope everyone enjoys this and as always, please review.

* * *

Chapter 24

The Mistress of Malfoy Manor

The journey from just outside of Port de Chaudron to London took five days, mostly due to taking muggle transport and laying low during every step of the way. Scorpius felt a slight swelling in his heart when he step foot back on his native soil once more, and hopefully for some time. Before leaving France Gabrielle had relayed a message from the Falcons, stating that as unsafe a London was at the time, Scotland was even more so. The rising tensions in the muggle world had overflowed in the past months, perhaps in part due to the secret war being started right under their noses. In either case they we're in London less then two hours, just long enough to arrive and catch a train heading west.

He and Vic had quietly deliberated about their next move, careful not to let Al or the girls fully in on the plan just to be safe. After two nights of debating over which safe haven would be best they ruled out Shell Cottage, and instead set their sights on Salisbury. The train ride from London to Salisbury was a quick one in Scorpius' opinion, a fact that he was unsure boded well for this leg of the journey. Finding a car proved to be more of a hassle but a little money thrown at the right person and they saw themselves heading north soon enough. The car ride sadly didn't pass in the same manner as the train ride had, Nymph waking up from her previous deep slumber to wailing protest. Scorpius watched from the rearview mirror as Vic attempted to calm the child, holding her close in the make shift sling as she gently rocked her. A quick glance around the back seat showed that the other girls weren't fairing much better. Fatigued, hungry, and thrust in to an unsafe situation in a foreign land they looked lost and frightened as the watched the scenery blur by them. Turning his gaze towards Al, the only one of them that had any real idea how to drive the muggle machine they were currently in, he say the same brooding, dark expression in his eyes that had been slowly growing over the past however many months. It chilled him, and in all honesty he had wanted to leave Al in London to find his own way home, only he knew far too much about their plans and hide outs to be fully abandoned to the winds of fate, especially with his true allegiances a bit fuzzy at the current moment.

They came to a stop a few hours later, leaving the car at the side of the road to be found, and continuing the remainder of their journey on foot. As the large wrought iron gate came slowly into view up the lane Scorpius moved to the front of the group, leading the way. Stopping barely a foot from it he took a deep breath as the embalm contorted into an all too familiar face. "State your business." said the slightly wispy, and cold voice.

"My business is my own, but you may tell the master of this house that his unfinished business in Romania has come to call." Scorpius spoke in a strangely strong and even voice, coking an eyebrow as though he dared the face to question him further. Nothing was said for a moment, the face staying perfectly still as they gazed up at it. The slight click of a lock was heard as the gate swung open in a flourish revealing the drive and manor that lay beyond. "Grandmother's still alive, her bloody birds are still here." he muttered to himself as the large albino peacocks strutted across the lawn. Walking purposefully up the drive he opened the front doors in one fluid motion beaconing the rest of the small group to follow closely behind him.

The hall was just as he remembered it, dark, cold, and filled with the faces of disapproving ancestors. Trying his best to suppress a snort at the needlessness of it all he glanced around, half expecting his father to have him by the throat by now. "He's in town." drifted down from the stairwell in front of them. Scorpius' eyes widened at the voice, one he hadn't heard clearly in almost a decade. Startled blue eyes shot up to look at the figure now descending the stairs, puce robes billowing delicately around a lithe frame. "Welcome home, Scorpius." her rose tinted lips turning up in an almost secret smile.

"Mum?" the word rasped out between his suddenly pale lips. This couldn't be right, his Mum, his real Mum, was bedridden and weak, nothing like the woman standing in front of him now. She looked like she did in the old photos he had hoarded away in his bedroom upstairs, keepsakes of a better, happier time. His feet moved him forward almost at their own volition, drawing him closer to the woman who now stood at the foot of the stairs, wide hazel eyes sparkling in the dimly lit hall. She was hugging him before he even realized he was close enough, or perhaps it was her who had moved. He stood their stiffly for a moment, unsure of how to act around the woman he'd had little contact with since he was nine years old. Before he could clear his head enough to decide on an action she was moving away, turning her attention towards the rest of the group.

"You must all be tired and hungry. Come, we'll head to the kitchen first and then I'll show you up stairs to get some rest." Ushering them through one of the side door she turned to look at Scorpius who had still yet to move. Laying a gentle hand on his back she gave his a guiding push towards the door following closely behind.

The kitchen was almost as he remembered it, though the presence of his mother somehow seemed to lighten the room considerably. She spoke gently to the house elf, Tweak if he remembered correctly, about what needed to be prepared, all the while smiling gently. Vic was the first to speak up, still holding Nymph gently to her chest. "So, you're Scorpius' mother? I hate to say is ma'am but I was under the impression that you were in ill health."

"Please, call me Alicia, 'ma'am' makes me feel far too much like my mother." she said smiling at Vic as she carried a tea tray to the table, brushing Scorpius aside as he moved to help her. "As for my illness, I was very sick till recently. Scorpius' father did an favor for an old acquittance to percher a potion which would aid in my recovery." Handing a cup of tea to all those surrounding the worn kitchen table she took her own seat, sipping at her own cup.

Scorpius felt anger boil inside of him. If his father had known someone who could make a potion to aid his mother why hadn't he done so sooner. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, all eyes turning in his direction. Bitting his tongue to keep yet more angry words from escaping he turned his gaze towards his quickly cooling tea.

His mother's hand on his shoulder drew his eyes up only marginally, the soft smile on her lips making him hate his father all the more. He had denied him his mother, denied him her love and acceptance when he had needed it the most. "I have come to understand that he believed the only one who could successfully complete the potion to be dead. When someone he knew long ago contacted him to ask for a favor they offered to brew the potion as a way of repayment should be succeed. He quite obviously did so the potion was delivered. That was nearly a month and a half ago now."

He leaned back in his chair as he thought about what she had said. A month and a half. A month and a half ago he had been in Romania, with Rose. His rubbed a weary hand over his face as he let out a sigh. "Hermione Weasley." The name caught the attention of all the rooms occupants, even Tweak's ears had perked up at the name. "Mrs. Weasley brewed the potion in return for Rose." His Red had been taken from him, and in return his mother's health had been returned. He wasn't sure what the emotion spinning in his stomach was but he was fairly sure it wasn't happiness. Part of him wanted this to be okay, that Rose was safe at home with her family and his mother was well again, but a darker, more selfish part wanted Rose to be with him now, damn the consequences. Covering his face with his hands he suppressed the groan he so badly wished to release.

Thankfully his mother drew the attention away from him. "Oh, you poor sweethearts, you're falling asleep at the table." she said, looking at the Krum daughters, the youngest barely keeping her eyes open. Turning towards the stove she addressed Tweak. "If it isn't too much trouble can you send the food up to the blue suite when it's finished? I assume you will want to stay closely together and there are three rooms and small lounge there. Part of my mother-in-law's redecorating. Victorie, the yellow suite is just across the hall, Scorpius' old bassinet is kept in there, that should be comfortable for you."

Vic looked a bit out of place for a second, as though unsure what to do. "With all due respect I'd like to be closer to the girls if at all possible." she said, smiling at the girls seated next to her.

Not looking the least bit put out Alicia smiled at her. "Of course, feel free to take one of the rooms in the blue suite, and I'll have Tweak levitate the bassinet across the hall." Vic made to protest but she was silenced with a dismissive wave of Alicia's hand. "I insist. Performing even a simple spell can be difficult the first few month after birth, even more so when you have a baby on your hip." Turning her gaze towards the last person seated at the table she had a contemplative look on her face. "The Jade room should suffice for you, Albus. It's near Scorpius room, overlooking the hedge maze. Scorpius' over looks the rose garden, he's always had a fondness for roses." Her last comment was pointedly ignored by the three eldest of the group, none really knowing if she knew the implications of her words. Nodding they rose from the table, following closely behind Alicia as she lead them up the back stairwell.

Once in the upstairs hall Scorpius lead Al towards the east wing, allowing his mother to take the girls in the opposite direction. The silence seemed almost tangible as they made their way down the dim hall, the portraits staring ominously at them as they quietly whispered amongst themselves. Coming to a stop outside what was to be Al's room during their stair Scorpius turned to look at his friend noticing the questioning look in his green eyes. "You never told me your mother was American."

Opening the door to the room with a gentle push he looked at Al for a moment. "You never asked." With out a further word he side stepped him and headed towards the west wing. He dispreadly needed to talk to his mother and the sooner, the better.

tbc.

* * *

Next: Of letters and war strategies: Sometimes a plan isn't enough.


	25. Of letters and war strategies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be swimming in debt right now.

AN: Okay, I worked really hard on this chapter, and it went pretty smoothly because my muse is talking to me again. The action begins here, and get ready for dark, cause these are not gonna be fluffy chapters coming. As I said before this section will end at Chapter 30, and the next section, Book III, will be contained in it's own fic, mostly because I think this is getting too long for this to all be one fic. That said, I'm leaving for Greece the week after next, and will begone for seventeen days, so the work I've been getting done won't be posted till after the ninth of next month. Summer should allow me time to finish this up, and get started on the next book, which I don't plan to start posting till I've got this first section finished. All that aside, happy reading!

_**Dreams**_

* * *

Chapter 25

Of letters and war strategies

Everything Scorpius had wanted to say stilled on his lips the moment he saw his mother. Not because of her, but because of the tall blond figure standing in front of her. He had always remembered his father being tall, far taller than he had every hoped to be as a child, with the posture of the statue he had always appeared to be. Now standing in the drawing room, his back straight and his eyes level, he realized he could now look the man he hated and loved the most right in his ice blue eyes. He tightened the reigns on his anger, afraid that should he let them loosen only a little he would not be in full control of himself. The silence in the room must have become truly tangible for his mother turned slightly her hazel eyes gleaming in the dim fire light. "Scorpius, I trust Albus is settled?" He nodded stiffly, knowing the question had been meant to relieve the tension in the room even if it hadn't. Giving her own nod Alicia walked to the couch, wearily setting down, her frame seeming weaker then before. Moving forward in concern she brushed him off. "I'm fine, the recovery is taking a bit of time and I occasionally feel a bit weak." Giving a pat to the back of his hand she smiled gently, waving a hand towards the couch in invitation. Instead he shook his head, remaining as he was. As paranoid as it sounded he wished to be at eye level with his father, should the older man chose to make a move of any kind.

"I think you had best set down, Scorpius, there are things we need to discus." his father's voice broke through the still of the room, his cold eyes focusing on his son. Widening his stance Scorpius stared at him forthwith, refusing to back down now. Obviously not up for a confrontation, Draco gave a sigh. "Very well, do as you wish." Moving to stand in front of the fireplace he stared into it for a moment his shoulders sharp as blades. "Viktor Krum is dead." The words hung for a moment, none moving to show a reaction of any kind. "The Raiders which you have been evading for several months now took him down the night the rest of you escaped. It wasn't an easy task from the looks of it, we found four bodies of Raiders scattered around the manor, and one on the front lawn. It was a good death."

Scorpius' fingers dug into the sides of his legs as he tried hard not to have a reaction to what his father was sawing. The girls upstairs, young and naive about the way the world works, were now orphans, and quiet possibly completely alone in the world at this very moment. "Is that all?" he found himself barking out, his voice horse and strained. His father's gaze moved to him for a moment before he turned back towards the fire.

"The Falcons are running scared." he said after a moment, still refusing to look at them. "They won't be coming back to England anytime soon, and with each passing day, England becomes a little less safe for us all. The storm's really starting to brew out there, and soon there won't be a thing that can stop it." The silence hung like a heavy cloak around the room, all adverting their eyes so that they would not have to fully realize the implications of his words.

Staring down at his booted feet an idea worked its way into Scorpius' mind. "The prophecy. When we first went to London they'd found a prophecy about how to stop the Coming Storm. It still might work." Looking up he found himself locked in place by his fathers eyes.

Shifting slightly he waited for him to say something. "That prophecy will only work, if you feel like killing your little friend up stairs and taking his place." Turning away again Scorpius could almost swear he saw a slightly slump in his shoulders. "Albus Potter is as good as lost to us, anyone with eyes can see the darkness brewing in his heart. It is only a matter of time before it finds the source of its fruition." Turning back towards them he looked at Alicia with an expression Scorpius had never seen before. "I'm sending your mother away, to relatives abroad. I will be asking her to take the Krum girls with her now as well." His face softened with what Scorpius supposed was fatherly affection as he looked at him. "I have never asked much of you, Scorpius, but I ask this of you now. When your mother leaves in two days time I wish for you to accompany her. I can not make you, but I ask, as your father, that you consider it before you do something that will break your mother's heart." Nodding slightly he made his way towards the door, laying a hand of Scorpius' shoulder for just a second, before slipping out of the room, barely a floorboard creaking as he went.

The room was silent once more in his wake, the grandfather clock ticking loudly in the corner as the rooms occupants lingered. "Your father has seen too much war in his time Scorpius. He has no desire for you to see what can be done with bigoted attitudes and blind hate. On both sides of the killing field." Standing gracefully she smoothed down her skirts, her eyes looking far more dull than he remembered them being a mere hour ago.

"Father has no idea what war is like. The Malfoy name remained unscathed through the Great War." he said, his words tinged with resentment. Malfoy's always found a way of escaping conflict, and his grandfather had been a slimy as anything could ever hope and despair to be. He had heard Rose's parents talking once about how his father had not joined the Order, Mr. Weasely accusing him of taking the easy way out. Mrs. Weasely had chastised him for it, but why he didn't know, he hadn't been wrong.

His mother moved slowly towards him, laying a warm hand on his cheek. "Perhaps sometime you should consider why it is that your father never wears short sleeves." With out another word she glided out of the room, the door clicking gently behind her. At the soft sound he suddenly found his legs weaker than he had expected. As he stumbled to the couch he wondered only vaguely what his mother's words had meant, before he allowed the fatigue to over take him.

_**When he opened his eyes he was no longer in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, instead he found himself surrounded by sunlight and tall, summer greened grass. "Mal." a soft voice tickled his ear. Jerking up into a setting position he took a deep breath, only one person had ever called him that, and it was a rare occasion even coming from her lips. Looking beside him he took in her glowing cinnamon eyes, her hair, once again its natural brilliant shade of red, gleaming in the sun light. "You can't spend all day napping, sleepyhead." she chastised gently as she gently pressed her lips, soft and tasting of peppermint, against his own. He remembered her taste well, from that night by the lake. Gently wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer, revealing at the feeling of her in his arms once again. Breaking away from the kiss she pressed her forehead against his, her sweet breath tickling his face, as her hair curtained off the rest of the world. "If I let you go the pixie lights will go away."**_

"_**Then never let me go." he answered in a hushed, husky tone. Wrapping her arms around his neck she held him closely to her as she played with the hair that fell at the nap of his neck. Placing a gentle kiss to his lips she let out a sigh.**_

"_**If I never let you go, how will I be able to find you." Pulling him into another, deeper kiss he clutched her to him, too afraid to let her go. "Let me go, Mal, let me go." her sighed words caressed his lips. His eyes snapped open when he no longer felt her lips on his. Glancing around he realized he was in the same field only that now it was dark, a heavy full moon hanging over head. Pulling himself to his feet he looked around, but Rose was no where to be seen. A soft orange glow colored the horizon but he knew it wasn't the sun. Taking off at a sprint he only managed to make it to the fence before spotting a figure on the other side. Her face glowed an eerie yellow with the back light of the burning structure, her eyes shining with murder and malice.**_

"_**I caught a kitten, a right orange tabby." she said in a sing song voice, her lips curving into a cruel smile. Before he could utter so much as a syllable he caught sight of the figure standing next to her, pale, ghostly fingers wrapped around her neck. "What's wrong? Don't you thinks she's a pretty kitty?" Leaning in close she sneered at Rose, her thins lips drawing up into a scowl. Rose's eyes pleaded with him but he couldn't tell what their message was meant to be. "Oh, well. Bored now." She raised her wand, pointing it at her face. The scream tore through Scorpius' throat as an eerie, deathly glow blinded him.**_

He opened his eyes, once again finding himself seated on the drawing room couch. Looking up and towards the door he saw Vic standing there, wearing a dress obviously borrowed from his mother. It was the look of distress on her face that fully caught her attention. "What is it?"

Tears ran down her face as she bit at her nails, shifting as though she didn't know what to do with herself. "It's the Burrow." she finally blurted out, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Raiders, just after dusk. No one made it out." He was of the couch and hugging her closely before the weight of her tears could drag her to the floor. Closing his eyes tightly he prayed that Rose hadn't been there, but a sinking feeling in his stomach told him not to hope too hard.

He'd managed to coerce her into the kitchen, asking Tweak to make her a cup of tea to calm her down a bit while he went to fetch his mother. News of the Burrow had traveled quickly through out the house, his mother already half way to the kitchen when he'd run into her. She refused to say were his father was, but he speculated he had gone off to find out more about what had happened. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, that is the eldest Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were at home. From what I gathered George Weasely was also there, but no word has come about finding his body just yet. Ronald Weasely and his wife were also due there this evening. I'm not yet sure if they had arrived before the Raiders did." Stopping short out side of the kitchen door, his mother turned to look at him with sadness in her eyes. "Victorie's father, and her sister were there. She has scare few family left."

Bitting the inside of his lip Scorpius tried to calm himself. "They never got to see Nymph." he said absently, more as an observation than anything else. Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze she nodded grimly before entering the kitchen. Running his hands over his face her sunk to the floor, tears of frustration pooling in his eyes. He could have stopped his, he knows he could have.

Banging his fist against the wall he scrubbed his tears away from his face, scowling at the gossiping portraits. "Sod off." he ground out pushing himself up off the floor and stalking down the hall. He really felt like hitting something right now.

His feet carried him to the rose garden at the back of the east wing, a place that had been his safe haven since the abysmal day they entered the wretched house. He'd hated it then, as he hates it still now, looming over him, mocking him. He had been more than content in the small grey stone cottage his parents had reared him in for the first nine years of his life, he had no use, or need for cold, detached opulence. Setting down on the stone bench near the roses he allowed his mind to replay the dream, remembering the orange glow, the fields. He had seen the Burrow burn before Vic had even opened her mouth to tell him there was a reason it should be on fire. He wasn't sure how long her had set there, eyes glazed and limbs too weak to stand, but sometime right before dawn he heard someone enter the garden. "Scorpius, come inside." Looking up at his mother he gave a stiff nod, and followed.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the kitchen was that there was a letter setting on the table that all of the adults seemed to be pointedly ignoring. Vic looked up as he entered, her eyes hollow in a way he'd never seen, Nymph cradled in her arms, playing with her mother hair. "Scorpius." was all she managed to say before her voice broke. Instead of attempting to speak again she gently picked up the piece of parchment, holding it out to him. He only saw the first word, Mal, before his heart seized and his stomach dropped.

"She's not. She can't be." he rasped out, desperation filling every note. He couldn't bear to read the rest of it, the letter heading told him all he needed to now. May 11th, just the day before but a life time ago. She'd written it just hours ago really, and now it could very well be the last thing he'd ever have of her.

"We don't know." Vic said softly, gently rocking her daughter as she spoke. "There is no way of know if they were at the house the night, they haven't found their bodies. The only thing we know for sure is that Hugo is still alive, he was at Hogwarts at the time." Nodding almost dumbly he folded the piece of paper he stuffed it into his pocket.

Taking at seat he closed his eyes tightly for a moment before looking out over the table. Scared women and children, all of them even himself, and they could honestly be the last thing standing in the way of the coming darkness. "What do we do now?" They question hung in the air, the collected group either too afraid to answer, or having no idea how to even begin too.

The door to the kitchen swung open moments later, Draco Malfoy red faced and billowing entered the kitchen in a fluster. "The Ministry had fallen. It's started again."

tbc.

* * *

Next: The coming Dark: The Ministry had fallen, their allies are gone, can Scorpius and his family and friend survive the night, and what new horror awaits for them next.

AN: Be kind, please review. Also I noticed that I accidently said Fred, instead of George, I've fixed that now.


	26. The coming dark

Disclaimer: By this point you should know that I do not in fact own Harry Potter

AN: The final chapter. Of this part at least. I toyed with this for a while and finally decided to go with what I had, rather then second guessing. There will be a third part, but I don't know when, it all depends on when I can find time to work on it. I hope you enjoy, and if you don't, please tell me why.

* * *

Chapter 26

The coming dark

Scorpius' breath caught in his throat for a split second. The ministry has fallen, looped through his brain as he tried to focus. The kitchen snapped back into clarity in a second, his mother ushering the girls out, urging them to pack light, taking only what they need. His parents stood in the door way, sharing a single long embrace, their foreheads pressing tightly together before she disappeared through the door. His father's cold blue eyes trained in on him, closing the gap between them in seconds. "You'll be going with them." He stated his face pale, and a look of madness creeping into his eyes. "I want your mother as far away from this as possible, and you're going to be the one to make sure she gets there. You have family in Salem, your mother's side. You'll take them there and keep them there. If this thing spreads you run to the end of the earth. Do you understand me?" Scorpius' vision narrowed his head swimming at the implications of his father's words. This was it, there was no escaping, no real running, and it was only a matter of time till it spread. How long had they been planning this right under everyone's nose, they had the upper hand. His father's large hands shaking his shoulders brought him back to reality. "Do you understand me!" Nodding dimly his father let go for a moment before pulling him into a hug, the first Scorpius could remember since he was a small child. Pushing him towards the door his father stumbled to the fireplace. "Go and be ready. I have a few old acquaintances to find." Nodding again, mostly for himself, Scorpius stumbled through the kitchen door.

His bag was already packed, setting at the foot of the bed where he had left it that morning. Slinging it over his shoulder he took the steps two at a time, reaching the entrance way just as his mother quietly ushered the girls in. They'd all be orphans soon, every last one of them. No doubt Al's father was already running head long into it, not caring about whether or not he made it out alive. A terse knock sounded on the door a moment later, his father rushing forth to open it. His shoulders dropped just slightly at the sight of the robed figure on the other side. "Hello, Draco." She drawled, her red lips curving as she threw back her purple velvet hood, her dark eyes scanning over the other occupants of the room.

"Pansy." His father ground out, the muscles in his face tightening. His mother stiffened at the name but tried not to let it show, instead sending Scorpius a reassuring smile. The woman, Pansy, entered as his father stepped aside, her gaze training in on Scorpius.

"So, you want a favor." She began, pulling off her gloves. At his father's nod her smile dropped just slightly. "You are very, very lucky Draco Malfoy. Apparently whatever is brewing out there has an… appreciation for old families. Well, except for the Weasely's for some reason." For a split second Scorpius thought he saw hurt in her eyes but it was gone just as quickly. Turning sharply to stare at his father again her eyes flashed. "I'll do it for a price. You know what I want." Nodding Malfoy pulled out a thick envelope from inside his cloak. Taking it with unsteady hands Pansy ripped it open, staring at the contents. "And this is real?" With his father's nod she stuffed it into her cloak, and pulled on her gloves again. "Very well, I'll take all of them, except for Potter, and you know why." Malfoy simply nodded, gesturing towards the door. His mother pushed the girls forward, a coach waiting in the drive. The large black beasts in front of it threw him for a moment. Thestrals, like there was been at Hogwarts, only now he could see them clearly. They were pushed into the coach by a stern looking driver, Al and himself left standing on the front lawn, his mother standing beside him, staring back into the house where his father stood.

A sound of thunder cracked above them, the sky clear. It was followed by another, and another, fire shooting out of the sky, catching the lawn aflame. Recoiling from the harsh light Scorpius could just make out the darkened figures walking through the flames. He felt Al stiffen beside him, his own eyes trained on one in particular. The blond he remembered from so long ago in France, who had enticed his nightmares, broke through a haughty laugh on her blood colored lips. It was then that he saw what Al was truly staring at, a shapely brunette breaking through a second later. "Hello, Albus." She said, her burr more sultry than the girl's had been in Porte de Chadron. Nim Riley stared back at him with cold brown eyes, and murder on her lips. Outstretching her hand she beckoned them. "I'm here Albus, isn't that what you've wanted all along." Scorpius caught his movement out of the corner of his eye, Al's face blank as he walked forward.

"Al!" he tried to call but his friend kept moving, almost as though in a trance. Pulling his wand from his pocket he quickly and quietly tossed Al's wand from where it had seemingly appeared in his hand before giving an Accio to bring it to him. If Rose had been right in her notes, and Al was somehow become the possessor of the elder wand, Scorpius couldn't allow him to remain in possession of it. Spells zoomed through the yard a second later, Pansy and his father facing off against the three raiders that had accompanied the other two. He hadn't even had time to react when he felt himself being lifted off of the ground and tossed into the carriage.

He stared open mouth at his mother, wand raised and face set. "Go!" she commanded, flicking an attack at a nearby raider. The coach lifted, pulling them away from the fight on the ground.

"Mother! Mother!" he screamed banging on the door of the carriage. His eyes watered as he watched Malfoy Manor burn below them.

They stopped hours later on a grassy beach with the sun almost setting again. He barely managed to pull himself out of the carriage, his bag hanging loosely to his shoulder. The driver stood just outside the door, large leather binding in his hands. "Your mother, wanted you to have this." He said his voice deep and accented as he handed Scorpius the binding. Nodding slightly he clutched it to himself his mind still foggy with emotion and sleep.

"Wait!" he called after the retreating back of the driver. "Where are we?" The driver simply smiled slightly, pointing towards an old sign behind them, the word _**Salem**_ broadly emboldened in old script.

End Part II

* * *

AN: Okay, so Scorpius isn't supposed to know how the whole, 'elder wand', thing works, so I tried to figure out what he would think it could mean. Part III will be placed under its own story, and I'm hoping to start it really soon, but make no guarantees yet.


	27. The long years since

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or any of the material associated with it. They are property of JK Rowling and anyone else she's decided to sell them to.

AN: At long last! The first chapter of the third book of the Rose, the Star and the Wand! I've been working on this for a while, and swore I wouldn't post it till I started chapter two, which I did last night. There are still some plot holes I'm attempting to work out, so this is going to be slowly updated. As of right now I'm aiming for twenty five chapter and have outlines for seventeen of those. As always, please review.

* * *

Book III

The Long way Home

Chapter 1

The long years since

He had dreamt of her last night, just as he had the night the Burrow burnt, the night before his life had changed forever. He dreamt of her often these days, her warm eyes, her flame colored hair, the wafting scent of lemons that always followed her were ever she went. Setting in the window seat of his bedroom he looked out over the raging sea, the storm forcing the waves up the jagged, rocky cliff side. Sipping at the whiskey he'd poured himself hours ago he glanced over at the bed as a small huffing noise filled the room. Smiling gently he turned back towards the rain pelted window. No matter how much trouble he had sleeping on these nights Dahlia never seemed to have any trouble at all, as long as she was tucked safe in his bed and he kept close by. He had grown used to her company over the last few years, especially once Titiana had found herself a brash young Yank with whom she had chosen to devote her time. With the youngest two still in school in Salem the house on Ledger's Cliff had been left with no one but them to fill it.

Standing up he walked by the bed to make sure Dahlia was still sound asleep before exiting the bedroom and heading down stairs. Lighting the candles with a flick of his wrist he sat down at the kitchen table, pad of paper and pencil in hand. He always strived to remember the dreams, down to the very last detail, hoping there would be some clue as to how he could stop the horrible things he saw from happening. Minutes and hours slipped by with hardly any notice as he went about his nightly routine, sketching, and writing, and thinking.

A soft creak on the stairs drew his attention up from his pad. "I thought I'd find you down here." she said softly, titling her head to the side as she gave him an affectionate smile. Moving towards the stove she set about setting up the tea pot, glancing out the window at the garden as she did so. "It always rains here. I miss Romania." she whispered longingly, a far off look overtaking her eyes. Scorpius knew that when she talked of Romania what she truly missed was her mother, but he never said anything about it. Luna Scamander had disappeared from her cottage a little over a year and a half before. Dahlia had already been forced to leave the country, as her mother past political views made them both a target from more than one enemy. They had never found her body, and that, he supposed, was what hurt Dahlia the most. Without the closure that only her confirmed death could bring there was always the twisted hope that she might one day come back. Dahlia drew him out of his macabre thoughts but placing a steaming cup of tea in front of him. Humming softly to herself she took her own seat sipping gently at her own tea while watching him.

tbc.

* * *

Next: Salem


	28. Salem

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is the property of JK Rowling.

AN: Two Chapters in as many days! Really its because I'm laid up with a head cold so I can't do much else besides sleep take medicine and waste time on the internet. I hope you enjoy it and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Salem

The trek from Ledger cottage to Bath was surprisingly short, though the brisk November wind didn't help any. Once in town it had taken Scorpius little more than a flash of money and he'd secured a ride to Portland for them all. He almost wanted to scoff at how easy Americans were these days. They were as taciturn as they come but flash a bit of cold hard cash in their direction and suddenly they were eager as ever to help. The ride turned out to be little more than a wooden bench in the bed of a pickup truck but it got them to the train station with little delay.

Some of the burden that had settled on him lessened once he had four Downeaster tickets clutched in his hand. Watching his friends huddle together in fear and anxiety however didn't do his heart any favors either. The train ride to Boston was short enough though the feeling of the city was off as soon as they stepped off the train. The American Wizarding World ignore Europe's wars for the most part but after so much bleed over, so much threat of not allowing them to abstain had lead to a palatable unease, even among Muggle communities. Finding a cab willing to take them all the way to Salem was a bit harder but not completely impossible.

Pulling up in front of the large, imposing house Scorpius felt his palms begin to sweat. Prewitt Hall was a proud looking house with large windows and a steep, slanted roof so common on old houses in this country. Paying the driver and assuring him that yes, the vacant field to the right was where they wanted to be let out Scorpius held his bag tightly as he exited the cab. His hand was halfway to the knocker, the lions head seeming less daunting when it stared blankly at him rather then snarling, he was rather surprised to have the door reached open, the broad smiling face of Matilda Prewitt greeting them. "Come in, come in! We've been expecting you all morning."

The gloom of the day was lessened slightly by the cream color of the entrance hall as they were ushered inside and towards the drawing room. Once seated on the oversized floral printed furniture Scorpius finally found his voice. "How did you know we were coming?"

"Your father." Mrs. Prewitt answered as she poured tea. Handing out the cups she patted Nymph gently on the head before handing her a cookie. "She's gotten so big!" Ignoring her gushing Scorpius set aside his cup without so much as a sip, turning his attention to the older woman. Waving her had dismissively she sunk back into her own chair, her age showing slightly as her face took on a grim note. "Your father sent word to us early this morning. He said that something big was coming and that you would be coming here, since you weren't safe anymore. He didn't say anything else, though that's like him. He's always been so taciturn, but even more so lately, especially since my dear Alicia passed on. Thank the Gods you received your mother's people skills. One Draco Malfoy in the world is more than enough, let alone in the family."

Scorpius knew his grandmother's words were meant to lighten the mood, but the mention of his mother only increased the tug he felt on his heart. They'd all lost someone in the needless conflict and that was probably what made them so close, but none of them ever wished to bring up those that were gone, it just wasn't how they dealt with it. Clearing his throat Scorpius drew their attention back to the topic at hand. "Did he mention where he was or what we're to do now? With Ledger cottage abandoned they'll know to start looking elsewhere soon."

Nodding Mrs. Prewitt pulled a letter from the side table. "He didn't say where he was but I can assume it's somewhere in Europe. He said he's safe for now, and I suppose that's what matters for the time being." Standing she handed the letter over to Scorpius. "As for where you'll be staying, that will be here. We've plenty of room, and no one knows you here so it should be relatively safe, at least till we can figure out what to do next. Come along, I'll show you to your rooms, you must be tired."

Mrs. Prewitt set them up with conjoining rooms, a large common room at the center, perhaps knowing instinctually that they would feel safer nearer to each other. Settling back into the crushed velvet of a large chair Scorpius thanked his grandmother for her hospitality. Giving a nod and a smile she was out the door without a sound. Vic curled up on the sofa sometime later, Nymph resting peacefully in her arms as she rocked the toddler. "I'm going to leave her here."

"What?" Dahlia's exclamation rightly encompassed both her's and Scorpius' shock at the simple statement. Continuing to coo quietly to Nymph she shot them a look bred of battle, and maternal instinct.

"Yes, Dahlia, I am." She said her voice holding a sharp edge even though she spoke quietly. "She deserves a place she can call home. A stable, loving place without worrying, evacuation plans, and making sure to pack her bag every night before she goes to bed, because we never know when we'll have to run. I love my daughter, and because of that I want her to have the best life possible. If that means it's without me for a while, then I'll be the one who has to learn to live with it." Kissing the soft amethyst hair that fell across Nymph's forehead she held the child even closer. "It's my decision, and I've made it. The Prewitt's offered to keep her the last time we were here, but I was still breast feeding and I didn't want to part with her just yet. Now I don't have a choice."

Scorpius nodded his head lethargically. "Very well." Was all he said on the matter, rising from his chair to look into the fire.

"Very well? Very Well?" Dahlia almost screeched as she pivoted to look at him. "How can you say that, Scorpius? She'd giving up her child, her only family. She…" She trailed off a Scorpius laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's not right."

"No it isn't. But it's what has to be done." Still scowling Dahlia nodded slightly before taking off in towards her new room. Sighing Scorpius turned to look at Vic. "She's too young to understand. In time she'll see it was the right decision."

"Personally I think we're all a little too young for this. I'm twenty seven Scorpius. You're no better, twenty one years old with only a few years at Hogwarts and a lot of years fighting under your belt. We may be older then our parents were when they faced Voldemort, but they had their parents, my Grandparents, they had bloody Dumbledore! What have we got? Ourselves? A few scared weaklings who fancied themselves the defenders of Wizarding Britain? Your father, who let's face it Scorpius, has more experience on the other side of the fence. We're running scared, and there is a very real possibility that they will win, that it'll over take the world. What will we do then? What are we going to do?" Large tears welled in her blue eyes before sobs racked her body. Clutching tightly to Nymph she rocked back and forth, sobs racking her body as she tried hard not to make a sound.

Once her crying had subsided Scorpius gently helped her up off of the couch, mindful of her hold on Nymph. With a flick of his wrist the candles in her room came to life, the light dancing off the cream colored fabric that the bed was draped in. His grandmother might have questionable taste in drawing room furniture, but she was always good and making the bedroom comfortable and luxurious. Not even attempting to take Nymph from her arms he carefully helped her lay down, pulling the downy duvet over them. Walking towards the door he flicked his wrist again, sending the room into darkness. Walking out the door he didn't stop in the common room, his feet carrying him forward and out the door. The last thing on his mind was sleep, he couldn't have fallen asleep even if he wanted to, and the quiet hours alone left him too much to time to think. Taking a deep breath he exited the front of Prewitt Hall and headed to down town Salem.

tbc.

* * *

Next: The Last Weasley


	29. The Last Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as I've been saying for the past four years.

AN: Sigh. It took me longer to finish this then I would have liked, and I'm not sure I'm completely happy with it but it's here. This story has been slow moving mostly to my course load this semester. I would like to have this finished by August 2010 as that's when I'm hoping to enter Graduate school. On that note, when I do enter I'm afraid I'll being giving this up for the foreseeable future as I'll need to focus solely on my dissertation if I want to keep my fellowships. But enough of that, I hope you enjoy this and as always please review!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Last Weasley

Finding a bar was easy enough, a dark little corner tucked away from the normal traffic of the town. Running in hand along the seasoned wood of the table he stared into his pint, watching as the dim light played out in the amber depths, his mind traipsing back to a set of eyes that took on almost the same hue in moon light. The bell above the door tinkled lightly as the wind swept across his back, Scorpius instantly tensing slightly, more so out of ingrained instinct rather than any real caution to the new patron. He'd learned quickly that it was better to be overly cautious then not enough; lack of caution is what had sent him running home.

"You're still alive." Jerking his head up, Scorpius let his eyes fall on the man that stood next to his table. The flame red hair was the first thing that caught his attention, quickly followed by the all too familiar cinnamon eyes that stared at him, a mix of shock and hope reflected in their depths. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat as his mind slowly pieced together the clues.

"Hugo…" The other man brought a finger up to his own lips in a shushing motion before he could continue, quietly slipping into the booth seat opposite him. "We didn't know you were still alive."

Nodding his head Hugo motioned to the bartender for a drink, before turning back to Scorpius, gently rubbing at the stubble across his chin. "That's the way I wanted it in all honesty. It's not easy being the last one of your family alive when there's a bounty on their heads." Downing the whiskey that had been placed in front of him he slouched in his seat, staring into the now empty glass. "They're all gone now. Every last one." Slamming the glass on the table he gave a short, humorless laugh.

"Vic isn't." Scorpius whispered, quickly moving to take a drink of his beer. "And neither is her daughter." Hugo's eyes widened only marginally at the new, his lips paling just slightly. "They're safe. We're safe. For now in any case."

When Hugo spoke again his voice was hoarse. "Hide them. Lock them away and throw away the key. They'll stop at nothing till they've found every last one." His eyes darted anxiously around the bar before return to Scorpius, just a gleam of desperation in their depths. "They're looking for us, for my family. Every single member who has at least one parent from my family. Doesn't matter if they don't have the name or not, they're killing them all. They found something out, something to do with a way to stop them. They think that if we're all gone somehow they can't be stopped."

"Stay with us, Hugo." The other man shook his head vehemently, face contorting. "We're better off as a group. Staying together is better than facing them alone."

"I'm not facing them." He admitted, his voice softening. "I'm running as far away from it as I can get. I've lost my family, Scorpius. All of them. I can't face this and I suggest you don't either."

Scorpius shook his head. "You're not the only one who's lost family, Hugo." He ground out, disappointed in his voice.

Hugo snorted slightly his lips turning down into a sneer. "You lost your Mother, Malfoy, yes, but I've lost everyone. My Grandparents, my uncles, my aunt, my father. My sister. My mother's disappeared off the face of the planet and I'm left to do this alone. I'm sorry if I can't bring myself to put us both in the same category. It's nowhere near the same thing."

Giving a sort of nod, Scorpius gave him his own sneer. "Maybe not, but I'm still willing to fight even though I know what kind of pain it can bring. Can you say the same?" Hugo didn't answer, though he didn't look away either as the silence drummed on around them. Giving a dejected sight Scorpius toyed with the locket that hung around his neck. "Rose would have wanted us to fight. She would have wanted us to try, not run like cowards, hoping that it'll all go away."

Standing Hugo threw some money on the table. "That's what got her killed." The air between them stilled as they stared each other down. With a sigh, Hugo turned towards the door, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his oversized jacket. "I'm heading west. I suggest you do the same." Not looking back he walked out the door, the bells chiming just as they had been he'd walked in.

Slumping into the bench Scorpius ran a hand over his face, his pounding. Downing the rest of his drink he dropped his own money onto the table before pulling himself up. He needed to tell Vic the truth whether he wanted to or not, and with that thought he pushed himself forward and onward.

tbc.

* * *

Next: The Watcher


	30. The Watcher

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but anything that isn't from there is clearly mine, so please ask before taking.

AN: It has taken me forever to get this posted, and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. I have, however, figured out the next portion of the action, a small arch that should only take three chapters. As for the story as a whole, the only things keeping me from finishing it are time constraints from the real world and the writers block I've been suffering through for the last few months. Anyway, enjoy, and as always please review.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Watcher

He could tell Vic was up again before he'd even entered the sitting room, the tell tale glow of a fire licking at the bottom of the door. They didn't speak for a long while after he entered, her setting stiffly on the couch, eyes trained in on the hearth as he leaned haggardly against the closed door. "Hugo's alive." He finally said, pulling himself away from the door as he began to pace.

A grim smile curled on Vic's pale lips as she ducked her head into a nod. "I suspected as much." Scorpius stopped to look at her closely, her expression different from any he'd seen before. Sniffling back a tear Vic let out a dark sort of chuckle. "Hugo is the kind of person to care about Hugo. He's not brave, but he is smart, and he knows how to sweet talk the devil himself if it means he's got a chance to run. If anyone was going to survive I knew it'd be him. James was too head strong, Lily never could choose a side, and Rosie was too pure hearted for her own good."

Setting down beside her Scorpius gave her hand a comforting squeeze before facing forwards again. "He said that they were after the Weasely's, that the Raiders had found out something about your family being able to bring them down. They've set their sights on killing every last one." Vic didn't respond, her blue eyes turning glassy as she continued to stare into the fire. "We have to leave; we won't be safe here forever." Heaving a sigh he let go of her hand to wipe at his eyes. "The last time we were here, my grandmother told me about a seer just north of here in old Salem. I was going to go and see what I could find out. Do you want to come with me?"

She sat perfectly still for a moment before giving the barest hint of a nod. Helping her to her feet he went to glance in on Dahlia while Vic went to change. Sliding open the door just slightly he saw her lying on her side, her dirty blond hair obscuring her face. "You want me to watch Nymph then?" Walking over to the side of the bed he knelt down, brushing the hair from her face. Her usually clear blue eyes seemed muddied somehow as she shifted her head slightly to look up at him, the dark circles under her eyes only adding to her already haggard appearance. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not long." He replied dropping a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Keep safe, both of you and if you need anything go to my grandmother immediately." Nodding Dahlia pulled herself up, running awkward hands over her rumpled cloths. Not looking back he got to his feet and headed for the door.

Vic was already waiting for him in the downstairs entrance way, he shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Not saying a word he opened the door, allowing her to exist first before quickly following. It was a half hours walk through the drizzly and chill country side before they finally caught sight of the small wooden cabin his grandmother had told him about. The door had seen better days, half rotten with rusted hinges but he knocked anyway, learning long ago that appearances could be deceiving. The door swung open of its own volition, revealing a dark room beyond. Stepping through the door Scorpius tried to peer through the darkness to make out any kind of shape. "Hello?" He called, taking a step further, shaking his head at Vic when she made to enter. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy, son of Alicia Prewitt, grandson of the High Inquisitor Archibald Prewitt. I come seeking council if you will give it. I have payment with which to repay you for your council." A sudden gust of wind knocked the air from his lungs and slammed the door behind him in a single instant, leaving him alone in the dark.

"Your payment is no good here, Star." A feminine voice echoed from in front of him. In a flourish of movement a thousand candles flickered into life revealing an old wooded table, situated between two windows, topped with a menagerie of books and other items. It was the woman seated behind the table that truly drew his attention, her dark skin seemingly glowing gold in the candle light, her dark hair pulled back in twists, while her eyes, the most unusual shade of violet he had ever seen, stared back at him. "Come set."

His legs move of their own accord towards the chair she had waved at, and for a moment he wasn't sure if it was magic or fear that propelled him to move. "You know what they say I am." He finally managed to work out after he'd shakily taken his seat.

The woman let out a noise that sounded more like twinkling bells then laughter as her painted lips turned up into a wide smile. "No, Scorpius Malfoy, son of Alicia Prewitt, I do not know what they say you are. I know what you truly are." He couldn't find his voice to ask her to elaborate as she picked up a large crystal ball from the table. "What is happening has been echoing through the world for quite some time, even before Voldemort was defeated. No this time began to echo back to us the moment a young boy decided to take a stand. It was all influx before that, a gyrating ball of what if." She rotated the ball in her palms, tilting her head slightly as she looked into it deeper. "I'm afraid what you are, was decided before you were even born. There are things in motion here that are far larger than any of us can imagine. The storm must be stopped, at any and all costs, and it is you who must insure that it is so." Stretching out her arm she brought the ball into his line of sight. "This will tell you what you need to know, if only you look."

Staring deep into the clear crystal he saw nothing but odd refracted light. He was ready to lift his head and tell the 'seer' exactly that when a strange shape started to form in the center. The images that followed were a blur of stone, trees and half understood words. "The place that you seek is far from here. Where ancients tread and mystics live."

"Avalon?" Scorpius asked, not taking his eyes off of the crystal as it continued to shine. The isle in the mist had been abandoned centuries ago when the Wizarding Britain had chosen to unite, but everyone was still told its location in History of Magic.

The seer shook her head, tilting the ball slightly to the side as if that would change what lay within. "This place is not of your home, it is farther still. You seek something older, darker." Raising her eyes to stare at him they flashed an unnerving shade of violet. "You seek the navel of the world. That is where the Watcher waits to show you." She set the ball aside, picking up a quill to jot something down. Taking that as he queue to leave he stood, his limbs shaking slightly as he took the first step. Just as he had started to turn a hand shot out, wrapping around his wrist. The seer looked at him intently, running a thumb over the lines of his hand. "You have a touch of destiny." Nodding he tried to turn again but her grip tightened. "Watch the girl, protect her. You have a touch but she, she sparkles with it." He didn't even have time to ask who she meant when another gust of wind hit him. Blinking rapidly he stared at the worn wooden door he had stepped through just minutes before. Turning to look at Vic he saw her standing exactly where she had been when he stepped into the cottage, a perplexed look marring her delicate features.

"It's in Delphi." His grandmother said conversationally as she poured tea. The walk back to the Hall had taken longer than they had anticipated, dusk falling around them as they stepped through the front door. Neither had spoken much since they departed from the seer's cottage, Vic keeping her thoughts to herself after she informed him that he had been gone less than a minute. As for himself, he had far too much on his mind to even attempt to comfort her confusion. Now resting in a large armchair in his grandmother's parlor he tried to focus his mind on what to do next.

"So we go to Delphi. That's in Greece if memory serves." Dahlia supplied, sipping at her tea. Vic nodded in confirmation her blue eyes looking dull even in comparison to the haunting tone they had taken earlier that day.

"A port key is out of the question. You're just as likely to get dumped into the middle of the ocean as you are to make it there." Setting aside her own cup his grandmother stood, pacing slightly in front of the book cases. Stopping slightly she turned to look at them, a small smile curving on her pale lips. "I trust you call know how to ride."

It took less than an hour to pack and meet in the small lawn in the back of the house. Vic gently rocked Nymph against her, obviously not ready to part with her daughter a second sooner than necessary. "Your grandfather said your father was insane for suggesting getting into the business but I'm eternally grateful that your mother managed to convince him." She told Scorpius as she motioned him towards the small barn situated at the end of the property. Scorpius' breath caught as he stepped through the door, there inside stood five Thestrals, black as night, and clear as day to him. He had never been able to see the one's at Hogwarts, and had been slightly disappointed when Rose had been able to, but he knew that it was childish now. The only way someone could see a Thestral was if they had seen death, and he no longer envied Rose's ability to do see. His grandmother turned towards him three sets of saddling blankets in hand. "It'll be a long ride, but they can be fast when they want to be." Touching his cheek gently he looked down into her eyes and almost drowned in the sorrow there. "I've lost a lot in my life Scorpius. I'm a widower; my children have both been taken from me in these ghastly wars. Even my sisters are all dead now. Don't make me lose someone else. Make sure no one loses anyone else." Pulling her in to a hug he nodded stiffly before pulling away. Not looking at her again he began to sattle the Thestrals.

He kissed Nymph's forehead before handing her back to her mother, turning to climb on to the back of the large animal in front of him. "I promise to see you soon, Grandmother." He said, giving her a wan smile. She didn't return it but the solemn dip of her head let him know she had heard him. Looking back at Vic and Dahlia he gave a nod before gently kicking the Thestral into motion. As the sky filled his vision he let himself release a pent up sigh. If this journey didn't give them anything new, he wasn't sure that he could hold onto the hope that not everything was lost.

tbc.

* * *

Next: For the Greater Good


End file.
